Melted Daisies
by megasaucey-saurus
Summary: Harry and friends go back to Maurader time, i swear it's not like every other Harry meets his father story. It's set before the seventh book,after the 6th one for you slow ones. I promise you'll love it...or your money back. ha ha ha!
1. The one before the wedding

A/N: hello you! Before you read this I'll give you a little information on it so you're not confused later. Okay so first of all this story starts out at the Weasly's house over the summer (in case you didn't get that) and it's in Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year, (Ginny's sixth year) Going along with the books, Dumbledore is dead, not going along with the books Draco is not gone. I'll try to clarify more of the story as it progresses and if you still don't understand what's going on then ask me and I will answer it. Mmmmmmkay?? Well enjoy and review!

"Wake up Harry." Hermione's voice echoed loudly in Harry's ear, he put on his glasses and sat up.

"Hello Hermione, when'd you get in?" he asked sleepily.

"This morning, you?" she asked as she walked over to a snoring Ron,

"Last night." he answered.

"Ron Wake up!" Hermione said. Ron rolled over and jumped.

"Bloody hell Hermione, why are you here so early?" he looked at his Chuddly Cannons clock next to him and saw that it was 7:30 in the morning and groaned.

"Honestly Ron, you don't remember your own brother's wedding?" she said turning on the light in Ron's small room. "Your mother says you need to be downstairs for breakfast in 15 minutes." and with that Hermione left. Ron layed back down in his bed and drifted of to sleep until Harry threw a pillow at him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron said grumpily as he rubbed his eyes and finally got out of bed. Harry laughed and put on a t-shirt of the weird sisters. When they headed downstairs they saw Mrs. Weasly frantically serving Hermione, Ginny and Fleur their breakfast. Fleur looked up and jumped out of her seat giving Harry a kiss on the cheek

"Harry, you are getting so big zince last zummer, when I saw you." Mrs. Weasly rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Hello Harry dear. Did you sleep well?" she placed a plate of eggs and sausage down in front of him and whipped up another breakfast for Ron.

"Yes Mrs. Weasly." he replied eating his eggs.

"Good, good." She said and began cleaning the plates of others.

"Let me help you vith zat." Fleur said grabbing Ginny's plate. Mrs. Weasly grabbed it back, the truth of the matter was she really didn't want her to help because Mrs. Weasly couldn't stand her, but obviously she wasn't going to tell Fleur that.

"No, it's you special day you shouldn't do any work." Fleur smiled and realized again that today was the day she was getting married. Suddenly Fred and George walked in.

"Hey everyone!" they said

"Sorry mum. We would've been home sooner but there was this man who bought like a million galleons worth of stuff and we had to restock everything." George said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek, then he turned towards Harry. "Hiya Harry."

"Hi George, hi Fred, how is the shop doing by the way." Harry asked the twins, Fred answered.

"Brilliant and it's all thanks to you my friend." Fred said proudly patting Harry on the back.

"And we wanted to thank you with a gift, now be careful with this, it can be used in many maniacal ways and we are trusting you with it so don't do...um anything we _would_ do." George explained and handed Harry a small box, he was scared to open it after the twins' explanation of it. But he opened it any ways. When he finished unwrapping the present everyone gathered around to see what it was. Harry held in his hand a glass diamond shaped object.

"What is it?" asked Fleur. The others nodded, including Harry. Fred and George smiled and began their explanation.

"We call it the peeker, our own invention just for you and only you because it only works for you." George said

"It lets you see anything, through clothing, a person's feelings or thoughts. It's quite marvelous, all you have to do is think of what you want to see and look through the glass and bam, you'll see it." Fred concluded.

"Well, go on Harry, give it a go." Ron said eagerly. Harry thought for a moment and then looked through the glass at Hermione. She quickly covered her chest.

"Harry, you better not be doing what I think you're doing." she said angrily.

"Oh no Hermione I was seeing your future, and you're going to marry Ron." Harry laughed. Both Hermione and Ron blushed.

"Man that would be a huge help in Divination!" Ginny said

"Too bad I'm not taking that class." Harry said sarcastically. Mrs. Weasly looked at her watch.

"Oh goodness, where has the time gone girls we are leaving to get our hair and nails done in twenty minutes, the rest of you go upstairs and get your suits on." Everyone got up and headed for their rooms. Twenty minutes later Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Mrs. Weasly were walking out the door.

"Wait mum, I forgot my purse. I'll be right back." Ginny said turning and running up the stairs.

"Allright dear but make it quick we're supposed to be at Julio's in ten minutes." Mrs. Weasly called after her. Ginny ran into her room grabbed her bag and began running down the stairs but as she ran out of her bedroom she bumped into Harry, who had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a towel.

"Oh sorry Harry." she said coolly, but inside she wished that she had one of Fred and George's peekers.


	2. The one with the reception

A/N: Hey everyone and by everyone i mean every ONE because it's been like 456454 years since i updated and there's probably only you (rose) reading this still (thanks for not giving up on me) :) okay so...this chapter sucks...and well yeah that's about all i have to say R&R!!! s'il vous plait (please for you non-french knowers.)

Harry walked back up to Ron's room and got dressed. When they finally headed downstairs the girls were back and it was only an hour and a half until the wedding was to take place. Mrs. Weasly and Fleur were flipping out trying to get everyone into the car.

"Harry Ron what took you so long!?" Mrs. Weasly yelled at the two.

"Sorry mom, we lost track of time." Ron said to his mother as she pushed him out the door and into the car which was widend to fit all Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, Fred, Mrs.Delacour Gabriella and George. They rushed off to the wedding, a few minutes after they arrived the guests began to arrive. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George separated from the girls and finished getting ready. Everything went perfect from before the wedding to the actual wedding. When the wedding was over many of the people invited went back to the Weasly's house for the reception. When they all got there the Weasly's backyard was set up beautifuly and had a stage with a band all set up. Everyone took their seats and began eating and talking about how excited they were for Bill and Fleur.

"Can you believe Bill's married?" Hermione squeeled as she took a sip of her sparkeling grapejuice.

"No it seems like only yesterday he was teaching me to ride a broom." Ginny said smiling.

"Oh shut up Ginny you sound like mom." Ron said.

"What's biting you dick Ron?" Fred said as he and George added wine to their grape juice secretly.

"You really think they're not gonna notice." Hermione said

"Oh well they will but they won't be mad beacuse they're too happy about Bill getting married." Fred explained

"Or that's what we're saying." George added. Harry laughed. Half way through the reception the band decided to do kareoke, and bewitched their instruments to know whatever song. Fred and George (Having MANY "spakling grapejuices") decided to go up first and sang my humps but were pulled off the stage by a very furious Mrs. Weasly.

Most allof the guests went up atleast once before Mrs. Weasly announced it was time to cut the cake. When the reception was over and everyone wished good luck to the newly weds on their honey moon, Mrs. Weasly couldn't cry any more and all the guests left, eveyone went to bed.


	3. The one with the Hogwarts Express

A/N: sorry the last chapter was so short, i had to linkit to this one which is a bit pointless but stick with me and it'll get better, i promise! ps--i have more readers!! YIPPEEEEE!!! review s'il vous plait?!?!?!

The following morning everyone was exhausted. One by one they stumbled down for breakfast, and one by one they plopped down in a seat to eat, each with a moan of how tired they were. Mrs. Weasly handed out the breakfasts and headed upstairs to get ready for the day.

"So Fred, George how much trouble are you guys in for getting piss drunk last night?" Ron asked as he stuffed his face with a waffle.

"Well let's just put it this way, mom wasn't okay with it 'cause it was Bill's wedding, in fact is was the complete opposite, she was as pissed at us as we were pissed drunk." Fred laughed.

"Hey look, here comes Errol, Pigwidgeon and Hedwig." Hermione said looking out the window. Everyone else turned their heads to see the three owls carrying mail for them. Harry got up and opened the window, letting the birds swoop down and land on the table. The birds stuck their legs out and let the mail be removed from them.

"Looks like we got our school lists." Said Ginny less than enthused about school coming up again. She handed each person their letter. Fred and George got up.

"Well chums now that there's a hint of learning around here Fred and I are off." George said.

"Mum we're leaving now!" Fred shouted up to his mother. She came down the stairs but a few minutes later.

"I don't even know why I'm letting you two go after what you did last night!" Mrs. Weasly said giving them hugs goodbye.

"Mum, we're only two and a half years away from legally drinking, why do you not let us drink?" George protested as he flicked his wand summoning his brother and his suitcases.

"Well that's exactly why, you're not legally allowed to. And after tonight, you won't be for much longer than two and a half years." Mrs. Weasly said kissing them goodbye.

"Awww mum!" Fred said as he sighed. "Well time to get back to the shop."

"Bye everyone!" George waved and with a crack vanished.

"Be careful with the peeker Harry!" Fred said and he too like his brother was gone. Mrs. Weasly sighed and then looked at the letters from Hogwarts.

"Allright everyone, let's get dressed and head to Diagon Alley." She said and waved her wand cleaning up the table.

"God I can't wait to use magic." Ron said, and like everyone else, got up and headed to get dressed. An hour later everyone was downstairs in the Weasly's living room. Mrs. Weasly took the pot filled with Floo powder and passed it around letting everyone take a handful, then finally placing back next to the fire place.

"Now make sure you say it nice and clearly." Mrs. Weasly said looking at Harry. He smiled and thought to himself about his first time using Floo powder.

"We know mom we're not babies," Ginny said as she stepped into the fire place. "Diagon Alley!" and then vanished. One by one each person got in the fire place and disappeared.

When everyone was in Diagon Alley Mrs. Weasly gathered them around.

"Now kids, make sure you're in Flourish and Blots at 2:00, Ron are you listening to me, 2:00. Have fun, stay safe, and if you need me I'll be in…"

"We know flourish and Blots." Ginny sighed. Mrs. Weasly said goodbye and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione headed off to Gringotts. When they got there a goblin greeted them grouchily and told them where there vaults were.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly your vaults are this way, give me your keys and follow me. And Mr. Weasly and Ms. Granger follow him." He pointed to a very old stout goblin and then turned on his heel and led Ginny and Harry towards their vaults. They got to the cart and hopped in.

"First stop, vault 584." The goblin said with a growl and the cart began to move forwards. During the ride Harry and Ginny didn't talk much, having gone out and broken up the previous year had made things difficult between them. Also the fact that even though they had broken up, they still both liked each other very much. On the other end of Gringotts Hermione and Ron were also riding a cart, having found out that they were going to marry also made things difficult.

"The peeker _has_ to be wrong!" Hermione declared as they sped off towards her vault. "I mean me…and you! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah that's like me and Ginny only weirder!" Ron said.

"Me and you going out is weirder than you and your sister? Why do you think I'm weird, am I undatable to you?" Hermione yelled at him.

"I…uh…no…I…" Ron began, suddenly the cart stopped and Ron hopped out quickly happy to have a distraction from the conversation.

When the cart stopped in front of Ginny's vault they got out, got some money and headed towards Harry's.

"So I wonder how Ron and Hermione are doing it must be awkward for them knowing that they're gonna marry each other." Ginny said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah" Harry laughed. "I made that up just to make them mad."

"Ha and they still don't know?" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah I guess I forgot to tell them." Harry replied.

"Here we are Mr. Potter…key please." The Goblin hopped out and took the key, Harry and Ginny followed. The Goblin unlocked the vault and opened the door.

"Wow Harry you're loaded I mean Ron told me you were rich but seriously this is…wow." Ginny said as she stared at the full vault. Harry blushed; he quickly grabbed some money and got back into the cart. When they reached the entrance they found Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys, do you have all your money?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded. "Well I have to go get new robes, Ron will you come with me?" Ron nodded and rushed out the door, things were way too awkward between him and Hermione and he wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked.

"He's just…well…come on Ginny let's go by new cauldrons." Hermione said.

"But I don't need…" Ginny started

"Come on." Hermione grabbed her hand and whisked her away. Harry shrugged and went outside to go with Ron to buy new robes. When they were done and bought almost everything needed for their seventh year they went and met Mrs. Weasly in Flourish and Blots. Hermione and Ginny were already there. They bought their books and left.

Several weeks later the kids, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly got into the car and headed to platform nine and three quarters. This time Harry knew where the platform was and he didn't get blocked from getting on the train. In fact when he did get on the train he, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny found an empty compartment in which Neville joined with them later. About halfway through their journey to Hogwarts, they were greeted by the candy trolley.

"Anything from the trolley?" the old woman asked.

"Yeah, I'll have the Bertie Bots every flavored beans, four chocolate frogs and a whizzer-doodle." Ron said, paid and sat down.

"Wow Hermione you usually lecture on Ron's eating habits." Ginny said looking at a silent Hermione.

"Oh well I don't mind anymore." Hermione said in a less than convincing tone.

"OH, this is about you two getting married isn't it?" Harry said realizing the reason for the strange acting between the two friends.

"What you two got married, aren't you young?" Neville asked shocked over the marriage he had just found out about. Then he stood up. "You didn't invite me?"

"No Neville," Harry said calming him down "It's something I made up."

"WHAT!?" Ron and Hermione shouted in unison.

"Oh okay…" Neville said not fully understanding it.

"Yeah I made something up 'cause I was doing what you thought." Harry said. "I know I'm a pervert." Hermione slapped him then laughed. She figured she'd make him feel awkward for looking through her clothes.

"So did you like what you saw?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes." Harry laughed back knowing what she was doing.

"Oh well…" she looked around. "Ron you're eating ridiculously!"

"There's Hermione, she's back!" Ginny laughed and they all joined in. A few hours later the Hogwarts Express came to a stop and they all got off and heard a friendly voice.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE, THIS WAY PLEASE!" they had missed Hagrid greeting the first years and scaring them nearly to death last year. They waved and boarded the carriages, driving towards the castle.


	4. The one where they arrive at Hogwarts

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville took their seats with the rest of the Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table. They chatted with Dean and Seamus (whose mother let him go back to school) until they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall. Harry had almost forgotten about Dumbledore dying with all that went on over the summer. He looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and could tell by the looks on their faces that they had forgotten up till now as well.

"Your attention please." She said and the room got silent. Harry thought she looked much older and worn out. "Thank you, as you all know, I am your new headmaster," she took a break remembering that this meant Dumbledore was no longer there. "Before I bring in the first years I would like to introduce the new Potions teacher, Professor Amadahy." A thin, pretty, younger which stood up and bowed as the students applauded, many were the boys. Ron leaned over to Harry.

"Oy, I'm never missing that class." Hermione glared at him. He ignored her

"I wonder why Slughorn's not here this year. I'm gonna miss him, but she a hell of a lot better than him and defiantly much better than Snape." Harry said then feeling a sudden hatred for the man. He had killed Dumbledore, Snape's the reason he's dead. His thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall once again speaking.

"Also I'd like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delano." Many people applauded though not as loud, because he was plump and had a uni-brow. He too stood up and bowed. "Welcome professors. Allright now let me get the first years, now be nice and don't scare them George, Fre…oh well they're not here anymore, but well that goes for the lot of you then." And with that she stepped down from the staff table and opened the giant doors leading out of the great hall. Several minutes later she was back and the sorting began. It seemed ages ago since Harry, Ron Hermione and even Ginny were sorted, they were seventh years now, the highest grade, and what's even better there was no Draco Malfoy to bother him, he looked over at the Gryffindor table just to make sure and he was right. Crabe, Goyle but no bleach blonde bastard to ruin his year. Of course the fact that Draco was out with Snape and Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters, and the fact that Dumbledore was dead and he had five more horcruxes to find with out Dumbledore's help made Draco not being there seem like nothing. He looked at the front and saw that there were only three kids left to sort. He sat up and woke up a snoring Ron next to him.

"Oy, Ron," Ron woke up with a snort, some heads turned but mainly the majority were watching a small, blonde haired girl be placed into Ravenclaw.

"Is it over?" Ron whispered.

"Almost two kids left." Harry replied.

"Good I'm starving." Once McGonagall had given the speech about the Forbidden Forest and Filch and everything the feast began. Ron dug right in.

"Seriously Ron, you just had so much candy on the train, it hasn't even been and hour." Hermione said.

"Oh give me a break Hermione, it's not like I'm gonna listen to you ever." Ron said with a mouth stuffed with chicken. Harry and Ginny laughed. Hermione glared at him and then said.

"Allright but don't blame me for when you're old and have to roll around to get around." And she went right back to nibbling her food.

"At least I'll have some meat on me, Ms. Eats half a pea and is full." Ron spat back at her. Hermione was about to open her mouth to continue the argument when Ginny butted in.

"Look at you guys, fighting like an old married couple." Ron and Hermione turned and faced her glaring at her, "You're still not over that? Harry was kidding god!" Suddenly Lavender walked by, Ron watched her as she passed him.

"Why'd I break up with her? She's so…hot!" Ron said.

"Well because she became clingy and weird, do you remember the Christmas gift?" Harry said snapping Ron out of his daze.

"OH yeah," Ron said looking away from Lavender and went back to eating the food. Hermione rolled her eyes. After dessert Ron and Hermione got up and led the first years to the Gryffindor common room when they left Harry and Ginny stood up.

"Are you guys coming?" Harry asked Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"Nah we'll meet you up there Harry." Dean answered looking at the new Potions teacher.

"I see." Harry said and he and Ginny walked out of the great hall and towards the common room.

"Does it feel weird to be back?" Ginny asked Harry as they began to climb the stairs.

"Er, kind of, you?"

"Yeah, a lot 'cause now I realize that nest year you'll…you guys will be gone." Ginny stammered.

"Yeah I didn't realize that." Harry said, he sighed and looked at all the portraits hanging on the wall waving to him, he smiled. He would miss this place next year.

"Are you glad you decided to come this year instead of immediately going out to find the horcruxes?" Ginny asked Harry as they came to the fat lady's picture.

"Password?" She asked in her dull voice.

"Razi" Harry said, the portrait swung open and they stepped in. "Yeah, I'm glad I came this year." Harry answered, they climbed the stairs towards the dorms. They reached the girls.

"I am too." Ginny smiled "Good Night Harry." She stepped inside the door. Harry turned and continued to his dorm where he met Ron.

"Hey Harry, I was just thinking about this being our last year here." Ron said lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Harry plopped down on his and did the same.

"Yeah…me too." Harry said going over in his head his conversation with Ginny.

"Well I'm beat." Ron said with a yawn "Night" Ron hopped under his covers and rolled over.

"G' night." Harry replied and he got dressed and got under the covers as Dean, Neville and Seamus walked in. He drifted to a sleep.

The next day they woke up early because they had classes.

"Ron, Come on we have classes in an hour." Harry said for his third attempt to get Ron up.

"Why should I get up?" Ron groaned.

"We have potions first." Harry said. Ron jumped up.

"I NEVER thought those four words would make me go to class." Ron laughed.

"Allright, I'm going to eat see you in Potions." Harry said heading to the great hall. Later Harry met up with Ron outside of Potions class. When they headed in they found many of the boys (and Hermione) sitting in the front of the class so they had to take their regular seat in the back of the classroom. However for once they weren't happy about it. Once everyone was there Professor Amadahy entered the classroom.

"Good Morning class!" She said the boys (and Hermione sat up)

"You'd think she was a lesbian." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Allright first thing, it's too dark in this classroom." She waved her wand and windows appeared along with light shinning in, a new experience for Potions class. "We can't have any of you sleeping during my class." She said cheerfully.

"How could we with a teacher that looks like that." Ron said quietly to Harry.

"Much better, so we're going to go around the class and say our names and something about you. I'll start, Hello my name is Professor Amadahy and I have performed with the weird sisters, How about you?" She pointed to Neville. One by one they went around saying their names and something about them until the class was over.

"Oh my, how time flies. See you later everyone." Professor Amadahy waved goodbye to them as the students shuffled out into the dungeon. When they were far enough from ear and eyesight Ron turned to Harry and Hermione.

"I love that class." Ron said.

"I thought it was terrible." Hermione said, "She treated us like babies, we don't get any homework and we don't learn anything."

"Who cares, think of the positives." Ron said "We have no homework we don't learn anything, and we have a freaking amazingly hot teacher with the most awesome ass."

"RON!"

"Yeah I'd like some fries with that shake."

"HARRY! Oh I don't believe the two of you!" she stormed ahead leaving Harry and Ron to talk about there new favorite class.


	5. The one with all the talking of sex

A/N: hello children it's me again and I just wanted to say that unless you're a little different and read the fifth chapter first then thanks for reading this far and here's another chapter coming at cha! R&R!

With Hermione not being in Harry and Ron's next class they continued to talk about their hot new teacher.

"Man, she just bumped my hot kindergarten teacher below on the list." Ron laughed as they turned the corner heading for History of Magic.

"List, what list?" Harry asked

"Oh…uh my list of teachers I would do." Ron blushed.

"Nice, I don't have any, besides Professor Amadahy." Harry said "All my other teacher were bald and fat and sweaty." He shivered remembering the school that his uncle and aunt forced him to go to.

"Speaking of bald and fat…" Ron whispered as they entered the classroom to see Professor Binns floating by the chalkboard. They took their regular seats in the back of the classroom.

"Tell me about it." Harry rolled his eyes. "Who else is on your list?"

"Uh…no one." Ron said looking anywhere but at Harry.

"You're a terrible liar Ron, come on I won't laugh." Harry said wishing he hadn't promised anything. He never knew with Ron.

"Okay…you swear you won't judge me?" Ron asked. Harry thought, with Ron so nervous to tell him how could he say no? Harry nodded. "Okay well Madam Hooch."

"WHAT!?" Harry cried, causing the entire classroom to turn around and look at him. He lowered his voice, "Dude, she's like 50 years old! She's married and she has a kid in our grade!"

"Well you said you wouldn't judge." Ron whined

"How could I not?" Harry said.

"True but come on you gotta admit…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Ron." Harry laughed. Halfway through class Harry turned to Ron who surprisingly wasn't asleep.

"Dude I'm bored out of my mind and Binns is as deaf as Helen Keller. Let's do something. " Harry said.

"Who's Helen Keller?" Ron asked looking at Harry weird.

"Oh well…" He was about to explain but was too tired. "She's a mad hot deaf girl."

"Wow. Okay." Ron said. Harry snickered.

"So what do you wanna do?" Harry asked.

"How about talk about that totally hot girl that keeps looking over at you?" Ron said pointing across the classroom. Harry looked over at the girl Ron was talking about. She turned around and noticed Harry staring at her, she blushed and waved, Harry waved back. Suddenly Ron nudged him in the arm and handed him a piece of paper.

_Harry,_

_It'd be great if you and I could go to Hogsmede this weekend. I think you're totally hot. And I've noticed you've been staring at me. So send me a note back saying whether or not you'll come and maybe if you say yes, I'll let you stare at more than me, if you know what I mean._

_XOXOX_

_Christina_

Harry turned to Ron who was reading over his shoulder. His first reaction was what a whore! Ron finished the note and turned to him and by the look on his face Harry could tell that he agreed.

"What are you gonna write back?" Ron whispered. Harry glanced up to see if Christina was looking, she was and she winked at him then turned and continued copying notes.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"Harry, this is like the 10th girl to ask you out this year, and it's only been a day and a half." Ron looked at him. "I swear, with Draco gone you're like the new Sirius Black." Harry sat up…Draco? He felt a sudden urge to hit Ron for mentioning his name, and comparing him to Sirius? How dare he. Harry glared at Ron.

"Sorry but seriously so many slutty, hot girls have asked you out." Ron said realizing that what he said was stupid. Harry stopped glaring at Ron and stared back at the paper. He scribbled something down and passed it back to her. Once she got it she quickly opened it and skimmed it. Then she turned around and winked again stashing the note into her purse and paying attention once again to Professor Binns.

"What did you write?" Ron asked immediately after she turned around.

"Well if I am indeed the new Sirius…then I have to live up to his name, starting with her." Harry said.

"Whoa…WHAT?" Ron quietly exclaimed actually comprehending what Harry just said.

"What's wrong in the fact that I think she's gorgeous and I'm gonna do her tonight?"

"TONIGHT!" this time he said it loud, everyone turned around and looked at him. Ron stared at them embarrassed. Professor Binns floated over.

"Is there something wrong mister Weasly?" he asked as a couple of Slytherins snickered in the front. Harry glared at them as Ron turned red trying to think of a lie.

"Yes…I asked Harry if we could get a book from the library about history and he said we'd have to wait until tonight, explaining why I screamed TONIGHT." Ron lied. Binns surprisingly believed him and nodded.

"Yes, quite, well a good read up on history would do you good mister Weasly." He said and floated back to the front. Ron let out a sigh and then went back to asking Harry about him and Christina.

"I say again…WHAT?" Ron said much quieter. He could see that Harry was holding back laughter. "Seriously Harry, it's not funny I got yelled at now stop fooling around and tell me if you really are gonna fuck this girl." He said glaring at Ron. Harry let out a laugh and then after a few seconds got himself together.

"Ron I was kidding." Harry laughed again "I actually said no thanks but you have an amazing ass." Ron sat there jaw dropped in awe and then reached over and pretend choked him

"You son-of-a-god-damn-bitch." He said and then they both laughed. Hermione laughed as well when they told her back in the common room that night.

"Ron I can't believe you thought Harry would have sex, and with Christina none the less!"

"Hey for your information Hermione I'm not a virgin!" Harry informed her.

"What?" she said surprised

"Who man?" Ron asked obviously this was news to him too.

"Well first…" Harry began but he was interrupted by Hermione

"First?" she said completely closing the book she had been reading to hear what was going on.

"Shut up Hermione and let the man speak." Ron said anxiously

"Well okay, first their was Camelia…and man she was good." Harry smiled and continued. "Then there was Kim…she was better and then…um, oh yeah Kaily and oh yeah…" suddenly Ginny walked over.

"What's up guys, you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Well yes, I just saw nick as I walked in here but they're just in shock." Harry laughed at his bad joke.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Cause," Ron said snapping out of his shock. "Harry's done it with lots of girls."

"Oh." Ginny said loosing her smile. "Harry did you…"

"No, but…I was going to but you walked over." He said blushing

"What? You were gonna tell us what?" Ron asked. He looked at the two of them. They smiled weakly. "OH MY GOD YOU FUCKED MY SISTER." Ron shouted. Harry was happy no one else was in the room.

"SHHHHH!" Ginny ordered her brother to be quiet.

"NO I WILL NOT SHHH!" Ron shouted.

"Ron calm down it was only twice." Harry said realizing that it was a stupid thing to say.

"TWICE!?" he shouted even louder. Hermione finally snapped out of it.

"Harry you'd better go, I'll calm him down." she said naturally grabbing hold of Ron's arm as he tried to stand up and chase after Harry and Ginny as they left the common room. Hermione had to use all of her strength to keep Ron with her.

"RON!" she yelled and Ron turned to her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO IT WITH GINNY TOO?" He yelled.

"NO!!! RON WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" she said realizing she was yelling and quieted down, "Ron Harry's 17!"

"Still it doesn't give him the right to make love to my sister." He said quieting down too but still had an angry tone.

"Ginny is 16!" let her do what she wants with her life." Hermione said

"Oh no she doesn't!"

"Yes she does."

"Why, why should I let my little sister go around having sex with guys?" Ron said not calming down.

"How old were you when you were with Lavender?"

"16" Ron mumbled "But we didn't do it." He defended himself

"But you came pretty damn close!" Hermione raised her voice.

"Hold on a second, this was last year! Ginny was 15!" Ron said beginning to get angry again.

"So was Lavender." Hermione said remembering that Lavender was a year younger than everyone else.

"So?" Ron said

"So…let it go, it's not like they're doing it anymore." Hermione said "And if they did then you can get mad at them." She hoped they never would again though.

"But…fine you're right I just can't believe it!"

"Ron, let it go." Hermione reminded him. Several minutes later Harry and Ginny re-entered the common room. They both weakly smiled at Ron and sat down far away from each other, Ron weakly smiled back.

"Ron, trust us, one of the times we were drunk and the other was a dare." Ginny explained. Ron looked at Hermione with a I-can't-let-it-go look and Hermione sent back a suck-it-up-it's-over look.

"Fine." Ron pouted. After an hour or two Ginny and Hermione (having finished their homework went upstairs to bed. Ron and Harry had yet to do the same, although things were awkwardly quiet after what had happened just hours ago. However in the morning Ron was fine and they all walked to breakfast. On their way down they ran into Crabe and Goyle. They rudely pushed Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny and continued walking.

"Do they even know how to talk?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her arm from when Goyle had bumped her. They all laughed.

"You know Hermione I really don't know." Harry added as they all laughed and entered the Great Hall.


	6. The one with the attack and letters

A/N: Nothing much to say here except tell me what you think, ask questions if your confused, cause let's face it I'm not perfect (gasp I know) so review please even if you hate it. Although if you hate it why are you reading chapter 6??? Caught you! Hahaha Enjoy!

Harry and Ron were heading down to Quidditch tryouts that Sunday.

"So Ron during Tuesday's game you're not gonna get distracted by madam hooch are you?" Harry said laughing as they walked outside. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue and practically everyone was outside. This also meant that many people were in the stands watching the Gryffindor tryouts. Many of these people were girls sitting there to watch Harry. Ron saw them and gave Harry a look.

"Oh come off it Ron I bet they're here to support there friends." Harry said even though even he knew why all the girls in the stands showed up that day.

"Harry, you don't come to support a friend dressed like that." Ron pointed to a girl wearing such a low cut shirt that Harry wouldn't know the difference if she weren't wearing a shirt at all. Harry looked at Ron.

"Well maybe there's a good looking guy trying out." Harry suggested

"First of all, the good looking guy they're here for is already on the team, second, look at who's trying out!" Ron said glancing at the twenty or so people holding broomsticks walking onto the field. "Oh wait there is a major babe in the front but, I don't think all these girls are lesbians." Ron laughed, Harry joined him.

"It's possible." He joked. He got together with his team. They were short two chasers and a beater.

"Allright guys, take notes on the ones you think are suitable for the team and afterwards we'll meet and discuss them." Harry said handing out paper and quills, they all took a seat except for Harry, who greeted the people trying out. "Hello all." He said cheerfully. "Allright I want you to sort into what positions you're trying out for, beaters over here and chasers over here." The students sorted out and within a minute Harry continued. "Great now we'll start with the beaters, now you'll go according to alphabetical order, now is there a Winona Aristae here?" A very pretty girl stepped forward. "What grade are you in?" Harry asked for he had never seen her before.

"Seventh I just transferred from Beauxbatons." She said sweetly. Harry smiled

"Okay now here's what you do Winona…" Harry showed her what to do and she did it perfectly, in fact better than any of the others. Many barely even knew how to ride a broom. Harry had a feeling that they wouldn't need to discuss very long who would get the position for beater. He also knew that they would need to discuss the Chaser spots because many were excellent. After a long afternoon of arguing, they chose Winona for the new beater and a fifth year boy named Gregory Smith and a 6th year girl named Amy Douglas for Chasers. When the team was okay to go Harry waved goodbye to Ron to go to tell Amy and Gregory the good news. Ron headed up to the common room to shower. When he got there Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the couch.

"Why aren't you guys outside?" Ron asked pointing out the window

"It's much more quiet and privet in here." Hermione answered plainly.

"Oh so what are you talking about that's so private?" Ron asked curiously as he plopped down next to them on the couch.

"It's none of your business." Hermione answered, Ginny nodded.

"Oh that's so gonna make me not want to know what it is." Ron stated.

"Ron I swear you won't want to know." Ginny said.

"How do you know I don't want to know it? Cause right now I really do." Ron said bouncing up and down causing the couch to wiggle.

"Oh, trust me, I know!" Ginny said emphasizing every word.

"Come on!" Ron whined.

"NO!" Hermione said

"Please?" he continued to beg.

"NO!" 

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"FINE WE WERE TAKING ABOUT HOW GOOD HARRY IS IN BED!" Ginny shouted very frustrated at him.

"Hermione did you…" Ron said quietly wishing he had not said anything.

"No." Hermione said.

"I told you Ron!" Ginny said getting up. "Sorry Hermione I have to go now, I have a date." She said and rushed out.

"I hope you get pregnant with this one!" Ron stood up and shouted after her, then plopped back down next to Hermione "I can't believe my little sister's done it before me!"

"Ron sex isn't the only thing in life." Hermione comforted him.

"I guess you're right. Hey Hermione, if I'm still a virgin by the end of the year, would you…" Hermione stood up at Ron's words.

"Don't even finish that sentence." She glared at him stomping off out of the common room.

"It was worth a try." Ron said to himself, and he got up and headed up to shower. Hermione bumped into Harry on the way out.

"Hey Hermione what's wrong?" he asked seeing his friend fuming with anger.

"Oh nothing, your friend just asked me to have sex with him." Hermione said with an angry tone.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Harry said, he couldn't help but shout it. "RON?"

"Yes Ron!" Hermione yelled back even though it wasn't a dumb question at all. Suddenly Harry fell to the ground laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at!?"

"You having sex, and especially with Ron!" he continued laughing. Hermione kicked him, then began laughing herself, but suddenly stopped.

"Are you saying you can't picture me having sex?" Hermione said.

"Well I can picture it, _barely_, but with Ron?" Harry laughed. Hermione glared at him, he immediately stopped and stood up. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. She laughed.

"Come on let's go outside." As they headed outside they were stopped by Colin Creevey.

"Hiya Harry." He said excitedly not acknowledging Hermione. "Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office she says it's important and the password's Green Gabbers."

"Thanks Colin." Harry said looking at Hermione, wondering what it was.

"Oh you are so welcome." He said he quickly snapped a picture and ran away.

"What could it be about?" Hermione asked

"I don't know but Colin said it was urgent so I'd better go." Hermione waved and Harry turned around and headed towards Dumbledore's old office. When he reached the gargoyle Harry muttered the password and the gargoyle jumped aside. He ascended the stairway until they reached the door and knocked on it.

"Enter." They heard McGonagall's. Harry opened the door and saw her sitting behind her desk. "Hello Harry, I bet you're wondering why I called you here." She stated conjuring up a chair and motioned him to sit, he did.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Well I'll just get to the point. I was cleaning out Professor Dumbledore's stuff," she sighed but continued, "And I found this." She handed him a letter. "It's addressed to you."

"Thanks." Harry said taking the letter. He thought hard as he stared at the envelope. Why would Dumbledore write him a letter and not give it to him. A better question was how? Dumbledore had died right next to him. Harry slowly opened the letter. He looked up and Professor McGonagall was looking at him probably thinking the same thing that Harry was. He continued to open it and read the letter.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. I figured that if I died I could leave you a list of items that I had suspected to be horcruxes. Now remember they might not be._

_Nagima (Voldemort's snake)_

_Voldemort's Diary_

_Slytherin's Necklace _

…

Harry had to stop reading the letter. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Dumbledore had crossed out the necklace. Harry looked up once more at McGonagall.

"Are you Allright Harry?" she questioned. Harry knew she was curious about the note.

"I'm fine." He said quietly so she could barely hear him.

"Here have a licorice snap." She handed him a bowl filled with them. Harry shook his head. And she took the bowl back.

"Excuse me professor." He said getting up. "I think I want to be alone now." She nodded and let him exit. Harry felt bad not telling her but knew that was not what Dumbledore wanted him to do. Harry knew Dumbledore was strange and worked in Mysterious ways but to write a letter knowing he was dead…Harry thought hard about what he should do. He knew it was now his responsibility to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes but he didn't know how or where to look to find them. He figured for know he would head to the common room and talk to Hermione and Ron. On his way he ran into Cho.

"Sorry." He said and began to continue walking.

"Harry, listen we need to talk." She said.

"What about?" he asked

"About us." She said. Harry didn't know how to respond. "This whole summer I couldn't stop thinking about you, and us and…well I still have feelings for you." She said nearing him. Harry still didn't know what to do. He wanted desperately to talk to Ron and Hermione about Dumbledore's note.

"Cho, I…" Harry began. But Cho stopped him and kissed him intensely. She pulled away. Harry was confused; he didn't know what to do about the letter or Cho. So he just kissed her back not realizing what he was doing. She quickly pulled away again.

"Harry I always knew we had something." She said leaning in again. But this time it was Harry who backed away.

"Cho I'm sorry…I can't now." He said finally realizing what he was and needed to be doing. "I don't…"

"Sorry Harry." She interrupted. "I was, just…"

"Here, let's forget about this so we can still be friends." Harry said knowing that indeed he liked Cho as a friend and wanted to continue their friendship without it being awkward. Cho smiled she loved how understanding he was. She quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said and walked away. Harry stood there for a moment and then headed up to the common room to find Hermione and Ron. He did find them sitting by a table doing homework. Harry sat down next to them.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she closed her book.

"Aw Hermione I wasn't done copying that!" Ron said angrily. Hermione turned and glared at him. "But that's okay because I should do my own work." He said sheepishly.

"So Harry what did McGonagall want?" Hermione asked eagerly. Ron looked at Harry and nodded. Harry showed them the letter. They read it quickly.

"Wow I always thought that man was a genius but whoa now he's crossed over into insanely genius, I mean it's weird how he wrote a letter to you, almost predicting his death." Ron said after finishing reading.

"That's what I thought." Harry said.

"Harry you do know he's basically telling you that it's your job to find these." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah." Harry's heart sank as he kept remembering that he had to find five horcruxes, when he couldn't even help destroy one.

"Well do you think you should tell McGonagall?" Ron asked.

"I wondered that but last year, Dumbledore told me to not tell anyone, except you guys." Harry stated.

"Harry if you are to find these then you're gonna need all the help you can get. I mean we're here for you and Ginny, but now that McGonagall's headmaster if you somehow find out the whereabouts of a horcrux you running off without her knowing why id gonna be nearly impossible." Hermione pointed out.

"You're right Hermione, but I think I should figure out where one is before I tell her, this way, she can know all the facts." Harry said.

"We'll help you." Ron said, and Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, well, we should start figuring the whereabouts of one if I'm ever gonna stop Voldemort." Harry said. "I've wasted a summer not looking and who knows what he can do." Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Well you have a clue to one." Hermione said "For the necklace, we just have to figure out who R.A.B is and see if they destroyed it."

"Oh that'll be easy." Ron said sarcastically. Both Hermione and Harry glared at him, even though they knew he was right. Hermione looked back at the letter.

"I think we need to think like Voldemort." Hermione said. "Or at least his followers. But how?" They sat quiet for a few moments.

"Listen you guys," Harry began, "I'm beat, why don't we just focus on this tomorrow." With the note, Cho, Quidditch and homework, Harry was tired. However when he got dressed and in bed he could hardly sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up from his full 4 hours of sleep and together he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed down to breakfast, they clued Ginny in on what happened last night. When the owls arrived Pigwidgeon came and landed in front of Ron. The letter was addressed from Mrs. Weasly.

"I wonder what's going on." He said as he opened the envelope and Read out loud.

_Ron,_

_Are you okay? Please tell Ginny this when you finish reading…Last night your brothers shop was attacked by Death Eater, I knew it was a mistake letting them into the Order of the Phoenix. They defended the shop and were hurt, but not badly, Although their shop is no more. They're in St. Mungos Hospital as we speak. I've sent a letter to Professor McGonagall saying that Bill will pick you up and bring you, Ginny, Harry and Hermione here I need you here to make sure you're safe. I love you and will see you soon._

_Mom_

Ron gulped and everyone was silent. Harry looked at his watch. It was almost eight thirty. Professor McGonagall walked up behind them.

"I heard, and Bill is waiting for you by the main entrance." She plainly said and walked away.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said to Ron and Ginny. Ron got up.

"We need to go and meet Bill now." He said very seriously, everyone agreed and stood up and walked to the entrance to meet Bill.


	7. The one at the hospital

A/N: Sorry it kind of took a long time I was reading another fic…bug mistake… and it was so good I didn't even think about this one but I finished reading it and now I'm full on Melted Daisies…which by the way the title has nothing to do with the book so if you wanted to read it for the title then you should probably stop.

A/N2: So a lot happened in the last chapter right? And yet you don't know what's going on…ooh some call that suspense!!! Personally I love and hate it, so no matter what you feel here is the next chapter! Thanks again for reading this. REVIEW?…Yeah that'd be great!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill picked them up in a ministry car, provided by Mr. Weasly. During the car ride no one really talked. None of them expected Fred and George to get hurt. When they arrived at the hospital the silence continued. They headed up to the room where Fred and George were. They saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasly sitting at the end of Fred and George's beds. Mrs. Weasly looked up from where she was sitting and got up. She ran and hugged Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Bill.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She said crying, and released her hug.

"How're they doing?" Bill asked.

She took a breath. "The healer said they will wake up in an hour or two." She explained.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked wanting to know the facts.

"Well they had their memories erased a little, so they won't remember a few months." She sobbed even harder. Ginny hugged her mom.

"Well at least they're alive and okay." She pointed out. Her mother smiled.

"Can we see them?" Ron asked.

"Of Course." Mrs. Weasly said letting them pass and enter the room. Fred and George were laying still and had minor singes on their faces, from the fight. Hermione held Ginny un her arms as Ginny lightly sobbed. Ron turned pale, Harry stood still. How could this happen? Suddenly Ron walked out of the room; Mrs. Weasly went to follow him but turned to Harry,

"You better follow him." She said. "He's gonna need a friend right now." Harry nodded and followed Ron out the door. He found Ron sitting against a wall down the hall. Harry sat next to him he didn't say anything.

"Harry, why does this happen to me?" he asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"My family getting hurt." Ron explained. Harry thought inside his head "_Well at least you have a family."_ Ron realized what he said hurt Harry, "Sorry, it's just the 3rd time I've had to come here for my family. First my dad, Bill, and now Fred and George." He sighed.

"At least they're all okay." Harry reminded him.

"Yeah I just needed to get away from that room." Ron said, lightening up a little Harry thought hard on what to say to this. They sat in silence for several minutes

"Hey, I wonder if Lockhart's still here." Harry said figuring he'd distract Ron, although he too was wondering if he actually was.

"What?" Ron looked at Harry and wondered what had caused this burst of randomness

"I said, I wonder if Lockhart's still here, I'd think he would be considering he could only sign his name last time we saw him and that was barely a year ago." Harry said standing up; Ron followed and gave him a funny look. Harry looked down and realized it was a dumb thing to ask Ron after he had just witnessed his brothers unconscious.

"I don't know, wanna check?" Ron asked perking up a little. Harry snickered.

"Hell yeah, what floor was he on?"

"Let's see," Ron read off the sign on the wall near the elevator. "ARTIFACT ACCIDENTS, CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES, MAGICAL BUGS, POTION AND PLANT POISONING, SPELL DAMAGE, VISITORS' TEAROOM AND HOSPITAL SHOP, I think spell damage; he should be on this floor. Let's ask a healer." Harry agreed. They walked around for a minute or two and found an elderly female healer. Harry went up to her.

"Excuse me could you tell us if there's a Gilderoy Lockhart around?" He asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"Why yes child, he's in the room right over there." She pointed to a room that was a little bit down the hall. Ron and Harry thanked her and headed off towards the room of their former teacher. They walked until they were right outside the door. Harry looked at Ron.

"What if he remembers us?" Harry said to Ron.

"Are you bloody joking he'll barely remember himself!" Ron laughed, Harry joined him and together they entered the room. There they saw their old teacher Gilderoy Lockhart sitting on his bed with a chess board on his lap. He looked up as they walked in.

"Hello." He said cheerfully. "Do you suppose you know why he's not moving any pieces?" he pointed to a stuffed animal bear sitting on the other side of the checker board. Harry and Ron glanced at each other and held in their laughter.

"Well maybe it's because he's thinking about his move." Ron said causing Harry to suppress a snort trying to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Well I thought that at first but it's been over three hours, is it a strategy?" he said in thought then turned his head and faced the bear. "Maybe he's a genius! Sir it is an honor to play checkers with you." He shook the bear's paw causing it to fall on his face. "Oh now I get it." Lockhart said.

"What?" Harry said playing along thinking about how this man once taught him, he learned from a man playing chess with a teddy bear.

"He's no genius at all, he's just asleep." Lockhart pointed out as if it were so obvious.

"It all makes sense now." Ron said hitting his head as if he were stupid not to notice that. He let out a quiet laugh but suddenly silenced it as Lockhart opened his mouth to speak.

"Ha you thought you could outsmart me, who in fact is the actual genius!" he poked at the bear. Harry let out another snort which only Ron heard. Ron was turning purple he couldn't stand not laughing at a full grown man who had all the girls adoring him five years ago yelling at a teddy bear.

Lockhart turned to Harry and Ron. "So sorry, do you want an autograph?" he said throwing a prize winning smile after.

"No that's Allright we all ready have one." Ron said stating the truth.

"Ahhh, you are lucky, lucky boys!" Giving Harry a wink "Say have I seen you before?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other quickly and then Ron said

"No just the time you signed our pictures of you."

"Ah, quite right you are." Harry quickly let out a sigh glad that he didn't remember the two people who had erased his memory. He looked over at Ron who obviously felt the same way.

"So do you know where Rachel went?" Lockhart asked Harry and Ron.

"Um…Rachel?"

"Yes that nice lady who always brings me my food. I'm awful hungry and I want to know where she is." He answered trying to look out the door causing him to fall off the bed along with the chess board and the teddy bear.

Ron burst. He exploded with laughter, while Harry remained in the struggle to hold his in. He forced Ron out the door and quickly said to Lockhart;

"We'll go find her."

When they were both out in the hall Harry joined Ron in laughing hysterically. He always knew Lockhart was an idiot but this was insane.

"Come on, we'd better head back to Fred and George's room before mum worries." Harry nodded and they walked back to Fred and George's room.

When Harry and Ron reentered everyone had stopped crying but there was still little talk. Mrs. Weasly got up when they came into the room. Ron expected her to ask a million questions, however she just gave them hugs and conjured up two chairs for them to sit and just wait until Fred and George to wake up. Harry and Ron sat down in their chairs placed next to Hermione and Ginny. Mrs. Weasly took her spot on the end of George's bed while on the end of Fred's sat Mr. Weasly. Hermione leaned over to Harry.

"Where were you guys?" she whispered in his ear.

Harry and Ron looked at each other the ends of their lips turning up into a small smile.

"We visited an old friend." Harry answered. "Lockhart."

Hermione joined them in the smile.

"Did he remember you?" she wondered.

"No, but he remembers how to play chess" Ron snickered.

"However he doesn't remember teddy bears are inanimate." Harry snickered as well.

Hermione's tiny smile turned into a full out grin. Ginny turned away from looking at her brothers half listening to the other three's conversation.

"Did I hear you say Lockhart?" she asked all ready snickering.

They all nodded.

Several minutes later Mrs. Weasly handed them a few knots each and told them to go by a snack. The four walked out of the room and headed down to the hospital shop. They remained down there eating their snacks and talking. But then Mr. Weasly came down and told them that Fred and George had woken up. They all rushed upstairs. When they entered the room once again they saw Fred and George sitting up and Mrs. Weasly sobbing slightly with a smile on her face.

"Hey Harry, Ginny, Hermione and…um…just kidding Ron." George laughed but quickly stopped as Mrs. Weasly gave him a glare. "Too soon to kid eh?" his mother nodded.

"Now we've filled them in on Bill's wedding and what happened, meaning why they don't remember any of Bill's wedding and that there shop was destroyed." Mrs. Weasly said to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I can't believe your shop's gone." Ron said to his brothers.

"Neither can we, seeing as our memories of the shop burning to the ground are gone." Fred mumbled.

"Sorry we can't remember your wedding bro." George said to Bill.

"Don't worry about it I wouldn't be surprised if you actually did remember it considering you were so drunk." Everyone laughed,

"Where's Fleur?" Hermione asked Bill.

"Oh she's at work but is coming soon." Bill smiled. Hermione could have sworn she saw Mrs. Weasly roll her eyes. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Hey guys just wondering…do you remember the Peeker?" Harry asked.

"Peeker? Harry it sounds like you've been doing some…" Fred began.

"No, no, no!" Harry quickly yelled. "It's an invention you guys created for me." He explained.

"What'd it do?" George asked curiously.

"I'd really rather not say." Harry said nodding his head towards Mrs. Weasly.

"Wicked." Fred and George said in unison.

"Mum, can we leave now?" George asked Mrs. Weasly. "These hospital dresses are a pain in the ass literally, I mean you'd think they'd make them more comfy for the amount you're paying to stay here."

"Watch your language!" Mrs. Weasly scorned. Suddenly Fleur came bursting through the door.

"Zorry everyone!" she said "I rushed over az zoon as I could." She quickly kissed Bill and hugged both Fred and George. "How are you two doing?"

"Fine." They both said. Mr. Weasly explained the whole story to Fleur.

Later on the healer came in and told Fred and George that they could go. So they headed out. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were brought back to Hogwarts by Mr. Weasly, he said goodbye and left. When they reached Hogwarts it was late so they all said goodnight and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was a short chapter filled with basically nothing interesting and I know that but I promise you, a lot of the information is important so if you skipped over it then you probably will end up in wtf land later on. Review please!


	8. The one with the good detention

A/N: I am whipping these chapters out! Thanks to the few of you who reviewed my fic so far! I love getting reviews! Anyways…I really have nothing to say so I'll shut up and let you read.

Oh by the way I was supposed to write a disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer Well the results came in yesterday and I am in fact J.K. Rowling so you all can calm down…wait a second, damn it I guess I'm not.

Harry turned around; he was in a dark room with no windows or doors. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George waved at him with smiles on their faces. He felt hatred like he never thought he'd ever feel for his friends. He laughed a high pitched laugh that he recognized all too well. His scar burned with a fiery passion. His wand in his hand, his friends continued to smile at him. He lifted his wand and one by one a green light flashed out of his wand causing his friends to fall to the ground. When they were no more, he laughed again in the same high pitched laugh. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground and looked up to see Voldemort, no longer inside him, and saw a flash of green light and lay cold and motionless on the ground.

"Harry!" Ron's voice echoed inside his ears. He quickly opened his eyes to see Ron hovering over him. He was in his bed again. "Are you okay?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded but said; "We need to destroy those horcruxes now." Ron nodded understanding Harry's words.

"Do you want to go talk to McGonagall?" Ron asked. Harry shook hid head.

"Not until we know who R.A.B is." Ron nodded again.

Later that night Ron was asleep again. Harry, however, wasn't. He couldn't sleep he thought and thought about whom R.A.B was and how he could find them; he wished Dumbledore was alive, so he could help him figure out his nightmares and who RAB was. He sat awake for an hour and decided to go downstairs into the common room. He looked over at the clock next to him, it read 2:00 a.m. Harry pulled a shirt on and headed downstairs. He wasn't surprised at all to see that there was no one there. He took a seat down in front of the fireplace and conjured up a fire. He sat there thinking of who could know Voldemort enough to know about his horcruxes and write a letter to him. Harry put his head in his hands. What was he going to do?

"Harry?" Harry turned around and saw Ginny.

"Hi Ginny what are you doing up?" Harry asked.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same." He answered. "What's your reason?"

"Oh well first of all you know Kathleen Zimmerman?" She saw Harry nod and she continued. "Well she snores like a pig with a bear stuck up her nose." Harry laughed.

"I've never heard that saying before."

"Yeah, well also because…well I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"For my family and friends and well I don't know if I can handle any more people being hurt because of You-know-who. I mean Fred and George? It's just frustrating knowing that I can't do anything because I am too young."

"I know the feeling."

"How you're doing more than I am." She pointed out.

"Well I still have 5 horcruxes to destroy, and I have no clue what to do." Harry said.

"Well you know I'm here to help."

"Thanks."

"Is that why you're up?"

"Yeah I need to focus on finding out who R.A.B. is. I just don't know where to start." Harry confessed.

Ginny rubbed his arm in comfort. "Well it doesn't seem like either of us are going to sleep any time soon so we'll work on it together." Harry smiled doubting they would figure out who R.A.B was that night but he knew Ginny's interests were at heart.

After the entire night of talking, they weren't any closer to finding a horcrux however they were closer to falling asleep while eating breakfast.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled waking Harry up for the 3rd time that morning. "What the hell did you do last night that's making you fall asleep so much?" She asked curiously.

"I just couldn't fall asleep." He said glancing over at Ginny. She smiled and continued eating. She was a little more awake than Harry considering that she fell asleep on his lap in the middle of their talk.

After breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione waved goodbye to Ginny and headed off to transfiguration. They took there seats as the class began.

Harry stared at the board, McGonagall was writing information down but Harry didn't comprehend it. His eyes were heavy and kept closing. He shook his head to keep from sleeping but in the end he couldn't help but drift off into sleep.

"POTTER!" McGonagall's voice was heard loudly in his ear. He sat up quickly and heard a few students giggle. "Falling asleep in my class? That's 5 points from Gryffindor." She said and went back to work writing on the board.

Harry still felt his eyes closing.

"POTTER!" he heard once again and once again jumped up. "Since you cannot pay attention I think a good detention will do you good." She stated and once again returned to the chalk board.

Harry made sure he stayed awake for the rest of the class. Harry was on his way out the door when he heard McGonagall call his name.

"Harry, come here for a second," Harry followed orders, said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and walked to her desk. "I can't have you sleeping in my class." She said very sternly.

"Sorry m'am." He said in a soft voice.

"For your detention you will report here tonight at 7:00 sharp!" she said. Harry nodded. "Allright now head off to class." Harry nodded again and headed to Ancient History. He surprisingly (unlike Ron) stayed awake for the remainder of the day, and after classes headed down to the great hall for dinner before his detention.

"Sorry about the detention mate." Ron said sympathetically. "At least McGonagall's not like Umbridge." Harry shivered at the name of her. He stared down at his hand and could barely still see his former detention's work.

"Yeah, she was a bitch." Harry said. Hermione sat down next to Ron.

"Hi Hermione." Ron said.

"So Harry, when's your detention." Hermione asked Harry ignoring Ron's question.

"Well hello to you to, I'm good and I'm so glad you care about me." Ron said jokingly to Hermione but got put down by one of her famous glares.

Harry laughed, "In about 20 minutes."

"Well you should head down there now." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, because I really want to be early for detention." Harry said sarcastically and received a glare from Hermione.

Suddenly McGonagall came up from behind Hermione.

"Harry, there you are, listen I have to go to a last minute meeting with the Minister tonight so you will have no detention with me tonight." She explained. Harry grinned.

"Okay." He said and high fived Ron.

McGonagall continued. "However…" she said giving Ron and Harry a look. "You will meet with another teacher to receive your punishment."

"Who?" Harry asked his excitement lowering.

"Professor Amadahy, in her room same time." She said and walked away.

"Well Hermione I think I can be early to detention just this once." Harry grinned his excitement back up.

"Lucky!" Ron exclaimed. Again, he received a death stare from Hermione. He ignored it and waved goodbye to Harry as Harry walked out of the Great Hall. Harry walked down past a group of first years the stared at him. It felt good being the oldest in the school, besides the teachers. All of the first years practically worshiped him and there was no one to pick on him because he was younger, just him to pick on those who were younger. He continued down the hall and turned into an empty hall. He continued walking. Then he looked ahead and saw a boy standing there, when he got closer he realized it was two people, and they were kissing too passionately to notice him. He passed them to get a better look. To his surprise it was Ginny on the one end of the kiss. A monster of anger built up inside of him and he pushed the boy off of Ginny.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the boy shouted getting up off the floor and standing up to yell at Harry.

Truth be told, Harry really didn't know himself what he was doing but he wasn't about to shrug and walk off so he opened his mouth.

"Shouldn't you two be down in the Great Hall?" He said angrily, wishing that he had chosen to close his mouth.

"HARRY!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You know this dude?" the boy said sticking his finger at Harry. Ginny nodded.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny said.

"A better question is; what are _you_ doing?" he said still wishing he could've not separated the now fuming couple.

"Harry, we were kissing! What's the big deal?" Ginny fought

_You're not supposed to be kissing other guys! _Harry wanted to yell but instead he said something different.

"You know that's not appropriate." God he sounded so stupid.

"As I recall when you and I went out, you didn't care much then!" she spat back

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you went out with this guy?" the boy asked. Ginny nodded. "That's it, I'm out of here."

"Steven wait! Don't go Steven." Ginny turned her back on Harry and went after the boy.

Harry desperately wanted to go and run to detention but his feet wouldn't move from the spot he was standing in.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Steven yelled as he got away from Ginny's weak attempt at stopping him. He walked away and Ginny just stood there. After a long moment of silence, she turned around to face Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL! HARRY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO!" Ginny raged as she walked toward Harry. He began to open his mouth but nothing came out Ginny continued. "Never mind, just stay away from me." She said as she began walking away. Harry wanted to move, he wanted to run after her and explain, but he just stood there. Ginny turned the corner.

"GINNY, WAIT!" Harry finally got out but it was too late. He stood there for a few minutes wondering what he should do, what he'd done. Then the thought came to him. Detention. He rushed off toward the dungeon. When he arrived he was barely on time. He looked to the front of the room where Professor Amadahy sat there reading a magazine. She looked up.

"Oh Hey Harry, for a second I didn't think you were coming and then I'd have to set up another detention with you." She laughed.

_Yes please. _Harry thought.

"So I'm finally one on one with the famous Harry Potter." She said standing up and shaking his hand. "I don't know if you hear this enough but you look just like your dad except for your eyes…you may not know this but I once dated your dad."

Harry thought that her saying that would be a huge turn off. He was wrong.

"Yeah but I'm glad he chose Lily, otherwise you wouldn't be here now would you?" she smiled

_Amen to that._

"Well Professor McGonagall tells me you were sleeping in class…so we should get to work and make sure you're rested so we'll have no more of that." She said simply and turned around to face the storage closet and opened it.

"Sorry but this is all I have for you to do, it was already messy when I got here." She stepped aside and let Harry begin his punishment. Professor Amadahy returned to her desk.

"I am so sorry about your parents." She said, her voice filled with sorrow. "Lily and James were great people."

"It's fine." Harry said quickly

"No, they would've been great parents and you didn't deserve them dying, however I do deserve mine dying, but they just won't seem to." She said angrily then laughed. Harry joined her.

"What's wrong with your parents?" Harry asked.

"Oh they're just…how should I put this…pain in the asses." She laughed, Harry joined her again. "So who was that girl that was so smart? The one you walked out with, I forgot her name, something like Jerome only a girl's name."

"Hermione?" Harry suggested.

"Ah, yes, Hermione. She was so intelligent…are you two dating?"

"NO!" Harry replied quickly, "We're just friends."

"Ah sorry, just wanted to know."

Harry laughed, he'd never had this much fun in detention before.

They talked the entire time until Harry finished cleaning the entire closet.

"WOW…good job Harry." Professor Amadahy said as she inspected the closet. "Okay so you're done. Goodnight! See you in Potions!"

Harry waved goodbye and headed back to the common room. When he returned it was almost midnight, he had taken his time cleaning out the storage closet.

He headed straight upstairs to his room and attempted to sleep.

Ron rolled over and opened his eyes. It was 5:00 in the morning, he was exhausted and couldn't fall back to sleep. He sat up and saw Harry quietly sleeping, he tip-toed into the bathroom, but when he came out he saw Harry tossing and turning. He ran over to his bed,

"Harry! Harry!" Harry sat up with a jump

Harry looked at Ron "I know who R.A.B is."

A/N: Ahhh I must be killing you!


	9. The one with RAB

A/N: Okay, okay so I figured that the suspense must be killing you and I don't want all my readers to die so I'll post it! Yeah! But one condition…you review this chapter and the many to come…agreed?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is rich, famous, and talks with a British accent, I am poor, unknown by all but my friends and sadly I have a crappy American accent. You do the math.

Harry stood outside of Hogwarts he saw Snape, only a Snape that was younger than Harry He guessed about 14. Snape looked up past Harry, Harry whipped around and he saw a younger Sirius.

Harry felt a lump in his throat.

"Hello Regulus." Snape said standing up from where he was sitting. Harry took another glance at who he thought was Sirius. "What are you doing on Hogwarts grounds?"

"What's wrong Severus can't I revisit my old school?" Regulus said staring at the castle that he once called school. Harry guessed Regulus at around 20 years old.

Snape shrugged.

"I'm joking, I actually have a message from the Dark Lord." Regulus began, Snape stood frozen. "He wants you to keep an eye on James Potter; do you know who he is?"

Snape clenched his fist but nodded.

"He is the son of Marcus Potter, the auror." Regulus explained even though Snape knew exactly who James Potter was; in fact he had just had an 'encounter' with him but a few hours ago.

"Good…that's all now I must be going." Regulus quickly turned around and walked off towards the Forbidden Forest, Harry followed him.

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice said angrily behind Regulus and Harry, they both whipped around to see who it was

"Sirius?" Both Harry and Regulus said but Harry wasn't heard.

"I believe I asked you a question, what the hell are you doing here?" Sirius said walking though Harry and up to Regulus, holding his wand up to his brother's throat.

"Sirius, you have to help me, I don't want to work for him any more…"

"I don't believe you!" Sirius shouted and gripped tighter on his wand not moving it away from his brother's neck. Sirius glared into Regulus' eyes and saw something that he'd thought he'd never seen, Regulus was telling the truth.

He loosened his grip.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked and although he didn't mean it, he sounded less angry.

"I told you, I don't want to be with Voldemort anymore. Both you and I know that the only reason I joined him in the first place was because dear old mum and dad would've killed me if I hadn't" Regulus said knowing he was a coward.

"So quit."

"But you don't understand, I can't just quit, no one stops being a death eater. The only way I could quit is if I killed Voldemort." He laughed although it was painful to think about how impossible it was.

"So kill him."

"What."

"Regulus you're a powerful wizard…"

"No I can't," Regulus lowered his voice. "I over heard Voldemort tell Gethin Malfoy, Lucious's father, how he had succeeded at making his seventh horcrux killing Amma McGonagall."

"Oh no." Sirius exclaimed.

"Wait how do you know what a horcrux is?"

"Oh well, Remus my friend, he knows everything. But that wasn't what I was 'Oh noing' about."

"What could possibly be worse than Voldemort being seven steps closer to becoming invincible?"

"McGonagall's mother died, she's gonna be a bitch." Sirius explained then thought about the situation. "No wait an evil wizard that murders people constantly becoming almost invincible is worse."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

"Well then…Find the seven horcruxes." Sirius said.

"Well it's not that easy!" Regulus exclaimed wishing his brother or someone knew how tough the task actually was. Although he didn't know Harry was standing right next to him. "Voldemort's not stupid and won't make them just anything, he'll make them impossible things."

"I'll help you Regulus." Sirius explained. "I know you and I aren't the best of friends, but we're family and we seem to be acting more civil considering this is like the third time since I was born that we haven't almost killed each other."

Regulus laughed.

"Thanks Sirius, but for now I have to return to the Dark Lord." Regulus said becoming stern once again.

"Fine." Sirius said anger once again in his voice although he knew it wasn't Regulus fault the thought of his own blood with Voldemort angered him.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Ron said waking him up.

Harry looked at Ron "I know who R.A.B is.

"Who?" Ron said curious to know who they were and how Harry knew.

"We have to get Hermione." Harry said getting out of bed.

"But we can't go into the girls' dorm!" Ron whispered as Neville stirred in his sleep.

"Fine." Harry said

Hermione suddenly woke up. She heard a tapping on her window. She went over and opened it to find Harry hovering in the air on his firebolt.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione asked as it was a little after five in the morning.

"I need to talk to you now! Go into the common room." Harry said

"Allright just let me get into something more descent." She said as she attempted to cover herself up wearing a low cut tank top and boxers.

"I know this sounds wrong but there is no time it's about R.A.B." Harry whispered.

"YOU KNOW WHO IT IS?" Hermione yelled almost waking up Lavender.

"SHHHH!" Harry muttered.

"I'll be right down."

Harry nodded and flew back into his dorm, then ran down the stairs to meet Hermione and Ron who both sat on the couch, Ron managing to quickly put on a shirt.

Harry explained his dream to Ron and Hermione within twenty minutes.

When he was finished there was a moment of silence.

"I've read about these kinds of dreams, Harry, they're called aislin-andare, it means dream pass. Sirius must have passed you his memory. Although I hear it's really tricky."

There was another moment of silence where they were all in thought.

"What do you think we should do?" Ron said breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Harry said honestly as he had not even thought of what to do next.

"We should tell Ginny." Hermione said. "She could help us."

"Um…" Harry began

"What's wrong?" Ron said. "Is there a problem with my sister?"

"No, but she has a problem with _me_." And Harry began explaining the incident that had occurred a few hours ago. When he was done he received the reactions he had been expecting:

"You're jealous Harry!" Hermione stated "You still like her."

And from Ron: "What the hell was my sister doing making out with some guy?" he said angrily.

"That's not what's important." Harry said wanting to change the subject "The important thing is that we know who R.A.B is."

"But Harry…didn't Regulus die four years ago." Hermione pointed out.

Harry frowned.

"Damn it!"

"What do we do?" Ron whined.

"We _could_ go back in time." Hermione suggested saying it very slowly.

"What?" Harry said not expecting this from Hermione

"I said we could go back in time. I mean we need to know if he destroyed anymore and if Sirius did. So the only way I can think of is asking them. It's not like they told anyone. And even if they did how would we know who?" Hermione explained.

Harry nodded.

"We'd need the consult of McGonagall." He pointed out.

"Well I'd say this would be an opportune time to tell her what's going on." Ron said putting in his opinion.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"What time should we go back to though?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione began "It would need to be a time after that, so how old was Sirius, Harry?"

"Uh I'd say about in his third year." Harry estimated.

"So we must give them time, maybe we can go back to about Sirius's seventh year. This way Regulus will have had around 4 years to have destroyed a horcrux, making him around twenty four."

Ron and Harry nodded.

"But wait is it just gonna be the three of us." Harry asked.

"Well…I was thinking Ginny too so she could help us. I mean she knows what's going on and well we need all the help we can get, plus she'll be safer with us." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded even though he knew it wouldn't be easy between the two of them.

"Wait a second." Harry began. "This will be the time when my parents are in their seventh year too, everyone says I look like my dad so won't it be weird for me to show up looking almost similar to my dad?"

Hermione thought, "We can ask McGonagall to transform you, to look different, it will be tricky but she's a professional so she should be able to do it."

Harry nodded.

"We also need a way to fit in with Sirius and your parents." Hermione thought out loud

"We could bring Fred and George…I mean the Marauders were huge tricksters right, why wouldn't Fred and George get along with them?"

"Good point Ron." Harry muttered.

"So it will be us, Ginny, Fred and George then, anyone else?" Hermione asked.

They all thought hard, but in the end they thought of no one.

"It'll be so weird." Ron pointed out. Hermione and Harry agreed. "I mean for you Harry, you see your parents, Lupin, and Sirius."

"Not to mention, Snape, Mr. Malfoy, and Peter Petegrew." Harry said with a hint of fury in his voice.

"You know you're gonna have to behave around them." Hermione said strictly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes mum."

Hermione glared at him.

"Oh my god." Ron said, Hermione and Harry looked at him.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"We're gonna see Dumbledore."

"Oh my god you're right." Hermione said a lump in her throat.

"What's so bad about that?" Harry asked. "I mean we can warn his about his death."

"The sad thing is we can't change anything about his death, we can't tell him otherwise it might screw up the future not to mention now." Hermione explained to him.

Harry said nothing; he didn't know what to say. Judging by the looks on Ron and Hermione's face, they didn't know what to say either.

"Hermione you'd better go wake Ginny up and tell her, I'll send a letter to Fred, George, mum and dad, and Harry, you go tell McGonagall." Ron said taking control.

They agreed and headed in their separate ways.

A/N: mmmmmmmkay, so i just had to quickly tell you that those who are reading this because i said in the begining that draco would be in this stroy, that he's not so sorry draco fans, although if you're reading it all the way to here why not just continue? oh and you could review as well!


	10. The one where he tells McGonagall

A/N: Hello you. I am greatly enjoying all the reviews I am getting. Let me just say that even if you hate it I would so much appreciate it if you could tell me why so I could improve it. And for those of you who like it I also would appreciate it if you told me why. That' all I have to say about that. Oh and thanks for reading here's chapter 10!

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, and sorry it's such a short chapter, but once you read it I'm sure you will agree that it's a great ending whether you wish I had gone on or not, (that doesn't make much sense now but it will after this chapter.)

Harry rushed down the hallway hoping not to get caught; he had rushed out and hadn't put on his dad's invisibility cloak. He also hoped that McGonagall was awake. After all it was 6:00 in the morning and classes didn't start for another hour and a half. He turned the corner reaching his destination and muttered the password to the gargoyle, which jumped aside.

Harry climbed the stairs and walked up to the door. Before he knocked he took a breath and hoped that McGonagall was awake and that she'd be in a good enough mood to say yes.

_Knock, knock, knock._

At first Harry didn't hear anything. Then the door swung open and he was greeted by a fully dressed McGonagall.

"Potter? What are you doing here, what's wrong?" she said quickly inviting him in, conjuring a chair for him to sit in and shutting the door.

"Well I need to tell you why Dumbledore was out the day he died. He wasn't at the Ministry like he said." (A/N: yeah I made that up just incase you were confused.)

"Well I knew he wasn't at the Ministry considering they didn't know where he was, but please continued." She said sitting down with a curious look at Harry.

"Well you know what a horcrux is right?" Harry said thinking what a stupid question it was; after all she was an old professor.

"Good heavens child…yes I do but…a person of your age shouldn't."

"Well Dumbledore told me, because he told me that Voldemort had seven horcruxes."

"Oh my."

"Dumbledore had figured out the where-abouts of one and we set off to destroy it."

"He took you along with him?" McGonagall asked rather loudly.

"Yes, because I had already destroyed one before, Voldemort's diary. He had also destroyed one too, leaving five remaining Horcruxes."

McGonagall said nothing but nodded for him to go on.

"Well." Harry said taking advantage of the silence. "With the help of Sirius Black I was able to find out some information."

"But Harry, Sirius is dead." McGonagall said dumbly. "How?"

"We, Hermione, Ron and I, believe that Sirius performed an aislin-andare. Because I had a dream about an experience Sirius had."

"Well it's possible, go on Potter."

Harry explained his dream to her without any interruptions, just a simple nod a sigh here and there from McGonagall.

When he was done McGonagall simply said.

"So what are you purposing you do?"

"Well the three of us talked about it and we know that Regulus and Sirius are dead so to ask them if they had destroyed any..." he took a deep breathe, this is the part Harry was dreading. "We figured we would have to go back into time."

"Well I see your point." She said calmly.

Harry was shocked, he expected an "out of the question" or "Absolutely not".

"Who do you plan taking on this voyage?"

"Well Professor…Me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny because we know what's going on, and also Fred and George because we feel that they could help us and they'd be safer after the attack on them and their shop." Harry had just thought of this idea about Fred and George being safer. He figured it was more acceptable to send two of the biggest pranksters back in time.

"I see. Well what would you do about school?" she asked.

Harry froze…school? Why hadn't he, Ron and especially Hermione thought about that?

Quickly he made up an excuse.

"Well we figured we could go a little before school starts back then and start school there." Harry thought that, that had to be one of the best lies he'd ever pulled out of his ass.

"Well that's reasonable, I'll let you and your friends do it. You can leave as soon as you like just make sure you tell me.

"Really!?" Harry exclaimed excited that he would be able to do this.

"Yes but on one term…"

"What is it?" Harry's heart sank a little wondering what she could want.

"You take one more person, who would also be safer with you."

"Who?"

"Follow me." She whipped around and walked to one of the many book shelves in her office. She went up and pulled a book which caused the entire shelf to move aside. Inside was a reasonably sized room with a bed. A figure stood up from a chair in the corner and walked forward.

"Hello Potter." The figure said with a smirk.

"Malfoy?"

A/N: well I fooled you all and if you're happy with my tricky ways thank Long Lost Dream37 for making me realize that I should include him. That's what happens when you review!!!


	11. The one with Draco and packing

A/N: I won't say much here, I'll let you get right to reading. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters…NOT ME! So unless you're stupid and actually think that I owned them all, you should already know that.

"That's right Potter, it's me." Draco Malfoy snickered taking another step forward out of his hidden room and into the dim light of McGonagall's new office.

Harry quickly grabbed his wand from his pocket and held it up to Draco's neck, as he had seen Sirius do to his brother in his dream earlier.

"What are _you_ doing here Malfoy?" Harry said in a deep and angry voice, after all he was on Voldemort's side and anyone on Voldemort's side was not a friend to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, that's enough!" Professor McGonagall said immediately pushing Harry's hand down away from Draco Malfoy's neck.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked astounded that she would defend a death eater.

"Harry, please sit down." She motioned to his chair.

Harry, without taking his eyes off of Draco, did what he was told.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Well you see Harry, Draco ran back to Hogwarts a few days after Dumbledore died…"

Harry clenched his fist as she told him this.

"He was threatened to join he-who-must-not-be named, by his father and mother and if he didn't he would be killed…"

"Bloody coward." Harry muttered quietly to himself.

"At first he said no…but then his father used the Crusciatus curse on him until he gave in…"

Harry desperately wanted to glance at Draco to see if what McGonagall was saying was actually true. However he held himself back.

"He still didn't give in. So his father used the imperious curse on him and began to do the task for him. So the entirety of last year Draco was actually his father. This means that Draco, himself, did not want to help Voldemort. Do you understand?"

Harry sat frozen for a moment then quickly stood up.

"You believe that load of crap? Come on Professor, he's obviously lying and is still spying."

He spun around and glared at Draco.

"Mr. Potter, I know he told the truth." She said calmly, half expecting Harry's reaction.

"How!?" Harry yelled back at her.

"I used verituseerum. And he was telling the truth."

"Well…then…there must have been something wrong with the potion, I mean Snape must have brewed it, he was the last potions teacher!" Harry exclaimed.

"I thought of that, and brewed it myself." She said.

"Well then _you_ must have done something wrong." Harry said feeling desperate.

"No, I checked multiple times." She explained.

"Then…" he began

"I assure you Harry he is telling the truth." She said, her tone raising a bit, getting a little annoyed with Harry.

"Well fine." Harry sighed, calming down and thinking about his situation. "He can come."

"What?" Draco said looking up.

"I said you can come, you dip-shit!" he said.

"5 points from Gryffindor." McGonagall interfered.

"Sorry." Harry said although he really wasn't, he had just found out that his year with out Draco Malfoy turned into a year full of him. "Oh yeah Professor, since Malfoy and I are going to a time when our parents were there, and we look like our parents, then we need disguises."

"True." She said and pointed her wand at Harry and muttered a curse that Harry couldn't hear. Then turned and pointed to Draco and muttered the same curse. Harry turned to Draco, but all he saw was a blur. He took off his glasses and could see clearly for the first time in his life.

Draco turned around to look in the mirror behind him. He touched his hair and face as if to make sure it really was him. His bleach blonde hair, oval face, and medium height were replaced with a tall, strong frame, Light brown hair, and a round face. His blazing blue eyes and pale skin, however, remained.

He whipped around and turned to Harry. Harry realized he was changed too and rushed over to the mirror pushing Draco out of the way. Instead of his black hair, pale skin, medium height, and round face he had brown highlighted hair, tan skin, and a strong tall build. His scar remained.

Both boys had shoulder length hair.

Neither boy greatly resembled their old appearances, it was perfect.

McGonagall sighed and looked at her work then turned to Harry.

"When do you plan to leave?" she asked.

"Well…I was thinking…" he heard himself talk for the first time in his new body. His voice was a little deeper. "In roughly 3 hours."

She nodded. "Allright, Ms. Granger has the time turner, am I correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Come back to my office then and I will be here to see you off." She smiled and opened the door for Harry.

He exited, thanked her, and headed off back to the common room, leaving Draco back with her.

When he got there he found Hermione, Ron and Ginny sitting on the couch.

When they heard the door open they all whipped around and saw him.

Ron immediately turned back around but Hermione and Ginny's gazes remained on Harry until they turned around and giggled softly to themselves.

Harry smiled. They had no idea who he was. And to top it all off, Hermione and especially Ginny thought he was hot, or so he suspected. Harry quickly brushed his hair down to cover his scar. He was going to have some fun with this.

"Hi," he said approaching his group of friends, Hermione and Ginny quickly glanced at each other but then returned their gazes to Harry. "I'm new and I was wondering where to put my stuff." He joked.

"What stuff?" Ron asked, in a jealous tone, known to Harry as the It's-not-fair-you-get-the-girls-voice.

"Uh…it's outside the common rooms." Harry lied quickly.

"So where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry if this may seem forward, but have I seen you before." Harry said to Hermione quickly changing the subject.

"No, I don't think so." She said in a very flirtatious voice.

"Hm. You'd think I'd remember where I saw a face as pretty as yours." Harry said, knowing fully well that it had to be one of the cheesiest things he had ever said before.

Fortunately it worked, making Hermione blush and Ginny and Ron turn slightly red out of jealousy.

"Here will you please show me where my room is?" Harry asked Hermione. Ron jerked his head to look straight at Harry.

"Allright." She said as they both stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Hermione motion something to Ginny. He smiled as they climbed the stairs.

Hermione led him into a room he knew quite well, it was his regular room but he continued to play along.

"You're a seventh year right?" she asked still in her flirty voice as she looked around the room, trying to remember which bed wasn't taken.

"That's right." He said stepping closer, trying not to laugh.

Hermione swallowed hard. "Me too."

She too took a step towards Harry making so that there was barely room between them.

Harry leaned in and Hermione began to lean in as well. They were about a millimeter away from each other when Harry said;

"Can I show you something?" he said this in a sexy voice.

Hermione at first was a bit angry that they had come so close to kissing, but she didn't show it. She nodded.

Harry put his hand on his forehead and lifted up the hair in front of it, revealing his scar.

Hermione leaned in closer to see what it was he was showing her. Then she realized what it was.

"HARRY!" she said as she slapped his arm. "What the hell!" she yelled, not quite loud enough for Ginny and Ron to hear downstairs, but defiantly loud enough for Harry to hear it loud and clear. He fell to the ground laughing.

"Is this your disguise?" Hermione asked, still sounding irritated but cooled off a little.

"Yeah." Harry answered between laughs.

"Wow." Was all she could say, she wanted to admit that he was very hot.

Harry pulled himself together and stood up.

"Hermione, this obviously means yes we are able to go back into time, but before I completely explain can we go scare the shit out of Ron and Ginny?" he asked.

Hermione gave him a look, "…Yeah all right."

They both smiled and planed quickly what they were going to do to Ron and Ginny.

Meanwhile Ron and Ginny were sitting were Hermione and Harry had left them last, they were awe-struck in Ron's case; that Hermione was with the new stranger in _his_ room, and Ginny's case; because he didn't pick her.

They both looked up as Hermione came running down the stairs.

"Do either of you guys have a condom?" Hermione asked trying hard not to laugh.

"WHAT!?" both Ron and Ginny bolted up and stared at Hermione.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, Hermione collapsed onto the ground clutching her sides in laughter; Harry came down the stairs laughing as well.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ron walked up to Harry angrily.

"Well I'm Harry Potter," he said lifting up his bangs again, revealing his scar.

Ron stepped back in surprise along with an eavesdropping Ginny.

Harry once again fell to the floor laughing.

"But…you….what…HARRY!" Ron stuttered, making Hermione and Harry laugh harder.

Ginny just stood there.

"How do you like the way I look? McGonagall did it so we can go back in time and I won't look like my dad." Harry laughed in his new deeper voice.

Ginny didn't know what to think, well she knew what to think, but not what to say. She was thinking that Harry was hot, she meant hotter than usual. But she couldn't say that, she was too stubborn to let him win their "fight." So she said nothing.

"Dude!" Ron said eyeing Harry.

"Did George and Fred write you back?" Harry questioned.

"Not yet, but nice new look." Ron answered.

_CRACK!_

The four of them spun around to find Fred and George standing in the middle of the common room.

"Hiya kiddies did ya miss us?" George spat out.

"How did you apparate into here?" Hermione questioned the twins "There's like a thousand spells…"

"Ah Hermione…you forgot that we are not ordinary people, we find ways around everything!" Fred laughed.

"Well that makes me feel safe here." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So little bro, time traveling…count us in." Fred finished giving Ron a pat on the shoulder then looking over at Harry, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Harry." Ron laughed

"Wow…what happened to you? I want it to happen to me too." George said eying Harry.

Harry laughed.

"Did it ever occur to you two that Harry looks just like his dad? So going back into time looking just like someone already there might freak people out?" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah Hermione, cause when someone asks us to go time traveling, we think who would look like someone." Fred rolled his eyes.

Hermione glared at him.

"Oh yeah guys I have to tell you something." Harry said breaking up the tension.

They all looked at him.

"Here everyone sit down it's big news." He said as he was about to begin.

"Did you get a girl pregnant?" George asked.

"You're getting married." Fred said.

"No, you've got an evil twin."

"No…"

"Okay you're never gonna guess it so shut up! What is it Harry?" Ron said

Fred and George were just about to protest when Harry quickly spoke up.

"There are seven of us going back in time." Harry said bluntly.

It took a few seconds for the others to figure out that counting all of them in the common room, there were only six.

"Who's the other on mate?" Ron asked Harry before anyone else did.

"Malfoy."

"WHAT!?" Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny jumped up and shouted at the same time.

"You heard me." Harry said, hardly believing it himself.

"But he's one of them. Wait McGonagall fully understood that, and still she's letting him go?" Ginny shouted finally gaining courage to talk to Harry.

"That Bastard!" Fred and George said together.

"That mother-fucking-son-of-a-bitch!" Ron chimed in.

"Nice one bro!" George high-fived his younger brother and then went back to his anger.

"Why?" Hermione being the only civil one asked.

Harry explained the whole story to them. There was a moment of silence when he was finished.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say.

"Yeah, well you need to pack now; we're leaving in less than 2 hours. Fred, George, do you have your stuff?" Harry said remembering that they were leaving soon.

"Yep." They said holding up a pair of small boxes.

Harry looked at them in a confused way

"We invented these when we were bored one day." Fred explained

"They're called suit-squares. Like suit case only instead of lugging around a giant thing that is bound to explode from all the crap you put in there, you can fit this in your pocket and it fits unlimited stuff." George said showing his and his brother's invention.

"Cool." Harry said simply. "I've gotta go pack now, uh make sure you don't get seen by anyone."

The twins nodded as Harry flew up the stairs.

About an hour later the six of them were all ready. They put their suit cases in Fred and George's suit-squares and headed out of the common room and towards Professor McGonagall's office to go back in time.

A/N: okay so you know the drill-- REVIEW


	12. The one that you've been waiting for!

A/N: this is it, the one that some-most of you have been waiting for the time-travel one! Ahhh! Before I get into the HP stuff let me show you the poem I wrote for you:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I'll love you so much

If you just review!

Ahhh now wasn't that nice? It took me forever, so you better review!

Disclaimer: did you see that poem??? You'd expect SO much more than that crap out of J.K. Rowling right?? Have I proven my point yet??

_Knock, knock, knock_

Professor McGonagall knew who it was. She rushed to the door to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George standing outside.

"Come in, Come in." she said as one by one they passed her and entered her room. "Allright I have a meeting soon but first I have to go over the rules of time traveling. Although first thing's first," she went over and pulled a book out of the bookshelf to make up move and reveal to the room a tall, handsome, light brown haired, round faced boy that only she and Harry knew was Draco Malfoy.

"Allright now, all of you must promise me that you won't try to change anything." McGonagall said, as the remainder of people in the room (besides Harry) tried to figure out who the figure the appeared behind the bookshelf was. "Promise me!" she raised her voice a little so they would know to pay attention to her.

They all looked up at her.

"Do you understand me?" everyone nodded. "That means that no matter who you encounter, you must do nothing. Not even Severus Snape or Peter Petegrew." She directed this at Harry.

He clenched his fist but nodded with the rest of them.

"Also don't tell them who you are, make sure you come up with false last names, especially you two, Harry and Draco." McGonagall pointed at them.

The remainder of the group, now knowing who the stranger was, glared at him.

Harry and Draco nodded.

"Do you have the time turner Hermione?" McGonagall asked turning to Hermione.

She nodded and took out a necklace with a golden watch on the end.

"Perfect, now remember no one must know that you're from the future. I trust you all…"

The majority of the group rolled their eyes at the fact that McGonagall trusted Draco.

"…so don't make me disappointed." She scornfully looked at each and every one of them, landing on Fred and George for a longer amount of time. She led them a little outside of her door. Everyone gathered around Hermione, she tossed the chain around all seven of them and looked up at Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall nodded.

"Good Luck, and behave."

They all smiled and then Hermione turned the watch several times until they vanished from McGonagall's sight

For about a minute or two the seven teenagers hovered in her room with the many years of people flying past them until they reached a halt at which Hermione removed the chain from everyone's necks and placed it gently in her pocket.

Ron knocked on the door that they had left a few minutes ago. It opened and the seven of them stood there in awe. Each and every one of them knew that what they saw would be there standing in front of them, but they just couldn't help pausing to think of what to say.

Draco stepped up.

"Hello Professor." He said in a half witted voice which made the rest of the group roll there eyes.

"Come in." Dumbledore said warmly. "Pardon my rudeness but who are you all?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." George said.

Harry knew that noting good could come from him creating names for them; he knew Draco's would end up being something like Draco I. Suck-Dicks, or something along those lines. Judging by the faces of the others, they agreed.

"My name is George Perry and this is my twin, Fred Perry, my sister, Ginny Perry, and my brother Ron Perry. This is Hermione Rebuke, Harry Marana and next to him is Draco Scheide."

As each person was named they let out a silent sigh of relief.

"I see, welcome, well…I have another question for you all…what are you all doing here?" Dumbledore asked rubbing his silver beard.

Fred spoke up and once again the group got tense.

"Well, we all wanted to transfer from our old school to Hogwarts."

"Where did you all come from?" he asked

"Uh…"

"I see well I do know you are witched and wizards seeing as no muggle can come very close to Hogwarts; however I do not believe that you are transfers." He eyed the group over his half moon spectacles.

Hermione stepped forward.

"We were informed not to tell you this but we are conducting an experiment and are from the future."

"Oh and when are you from?" he questioned.

"2007" Hermione answered.

"What is your experiment?"

"We were informed not to say." Hermione said hoping Dumbledore would understand, "But I can promise you, that it is not evil in any way, shape, or form, and if you allow us in your school, then you may keep a close watch on us if you don't trust us."

There was a pause.

"Allright." He said standing up. "A few more questions…In the future, were you in Hogwarts?"

"Yes." They all replied and nodded.

"And you all have houses?"

"Yes." Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco nodded.

Fred and George were hesitant but nodded all the same.

Dumbledore saw this and turned to them. 

"Why the pause?"

"Well we graduated." Fred began

"Well not technically but we would have last year." George finished.

"Oh." Dumbledore simply said. "So there's still no need to sort you?"

"That's right." Ron said.

"Well if you could please tell me what houses you're all in so I may tell the house elves to set up beds for you all."

"Well we're all in Gryffindor and _he's _in Slytherin." Ginny said glaring at Draco.

"Right, well what years are you all in?"

"Like I said, we graduated, they're in seventh year and she's in sixth." George said pointing to each people as he told their grade.

"Ah yes. Well you two Fred, and George is it? Well you two may either work in the kitchens or retake your seventh year."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Well technically we never actually took seventh year so it would make the most sense to just be in seventh year right now." George said. However everyone else knew that there was a better chance of McGonagall streaking through the halls of Hogwarts than to see Fred and George Weasly working in a kitchen.

"Allright then," Dumbledore took out his wand. He waved it causing seven pieces of paper; he grabbed them and handed them to each of the students. "These are your class lists. In a few days, when school starts, you will share a dormitory with your peers, in the meanwhile you may go head up to your houses and set up in the dorms labeled by grade. My apologies to you; Ms. Rebuke, Ms. Perry and Mr. Scheide, that you must share a dormitory with strangers. Goodnight." Dumbledore leaded them out of his office telling them the passwords to their houses.

"Oh and by the way…don't mention that you're from the future. It's best we keep that our secret, simply say that you are transfers from Arkathomian, a school in northern England. No offense but it's a little pathetic that an old man like me can come up with a lie like that when young students like you can't." he winked at them and smiled.

They laughed back at him knowing it was 100 true.

"Well if you all don't mind, I'm going to bed and thank god that I no longer have to be around you freaks." Draco said snobbishly after Dumbledore closed the door and they descended the stairway leading to the halls.

"Ow Malfoy, that one _really_ hurt badly." Fred sarcastically shot back. "I don't know if I'll recover."

Draco sneered at him, turned and stomped off towards the dungeons.

"I am so glad McGonagall made us bring him." Ron rolled his eyes

Everyone laughed, except for Harry.

Although McGonagall had said that it was Mr. Malfoy, he still didn't trust Draco. After all he hadn't seemed to had changed much.

"What's wrong mate?" Fred asked Harry noticing that he was awfully quiet.

"Nothing I'm just tired." Harry answered quickly.

Fred was about to continue on with the matter but Hermione interrupted.

"How weird was it talking to Dumbledore?" she said in a serious tone

Harry's stomach sank.

"_So_ weird." Ginny answered as they turned the corner mounting a tall staircase and beginning to climb it.

They continued on with their conversation until they reached the well-known to them, fat lady painting.

"Password?" she muttered in her dull voice.

"Shuttlecock." Hermione said being the only one to remember it.

The door swung open and reveled to them, the Gryffindor common room. Nothing much was different than in 2007.

They seven of them entered and sat down on the couch by the fire and talked for an hour or two, but eventually headed upstairs to bed.

Harry sat awake in his room, all three Weasly boys were fast asleep and snoring, but that wasn't keeping him awake. The only thing in his head was;

_I'm gonna see my parents._

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Umm…Review and 1) I will update sooner and 2) I will not write any more poems. ahaha


	13. The one where Harry meets his parents

A/N: Hello all you lovely people! Thanks again for reading my story, I love your reviews! That is all. :D

Disclaimer: We all know that J.K. Rowling owns the characters and plots of Harry Potter, so why the hell would you think I do?? Because like I said in the previous disclaimers…I ain't her!!!

Harry rolled over in his bed to look at the clock; it read 9:17 am. He knew that in ten hours he would see his parents, Sirius, and Remus. Harry sat up, and looked over at Fred, Ron and George's beds. They were still asleep. Then he looked over at the four other, now empty, beds. He wondered why they eventually changed it to only five per room instead of eight. Quietly he got out of bed and headed down to the common room.

To his dismay, he saw Ginny sitting on the couch alone, reading a book. He had hoped that Hermione would have been there too. He sat down in a chair a short distance behind where Ginny was sitting.

Ginny looked up,

"_Damn it, why does he have to look so god damn sexy" _she thought to herself as he sat down.

She looked back down at her book.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ginny never looking up and Harry staring at her the entire time, both too stubborn to talk.

He desperately wanted to say something to her, but what? What could he say that wouldn't make her mad at him?

"Where's Hermione?' he finally said.

Ginny didn't even look up. "Library." She said shortly.

"Oh." He slumped down in his chair. "Listen Ginny…" he stood up and walked over to her, sitting on a chair next to the couch. "…I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of that boy." He said hoping she wouldn't blow up at him.

She softly closed her book and put it down, she looked at him.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked simply.

"_Because I love you and it killed me to see you with him." _He desperately wanted to shout out. She secretly wanted him to say that too.

Instead he said; "I guess it was just a brotherly instinct. I mean Ron would do the same thing, right?"

Her heart sank after hearing his response, but she didn't let him see that.

"Oh." She didn't want to stay mad at him. "Well still, I'm mad at you for doing it, but I guess we can be on speaking terms, but if you ever do it again…"

"I won't." Harry said eagerly and smiled.

Ginny's heart melted, he was so hot, although his smile had always melted her heart, ever since she met him. She smiled back.

Several hours later, the six Gryffindors headed down to the first floor, it was only two minutes until the Hogwarts express was to arrive and the students file in.

They were all in there robes which they packed in Fred and George's suit-squares. When they reached the first floor they headed outside so when the students filed in through the doors they could easily sneak in with the crowd.

About a minute later the group saw the carriages riding towards them.

Harry's heart was beating fast, he imagined everyone else's were too.

As the students got out and headed for the entrance to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny joined them and walked into the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly Draco walked passes them, heading for the Slytherin table. Fred and George snickered to themselves. Hermione turned and glared at them.

"What's so funny you two?" she said sternly.

"Oh, Draco's last name." Fred answered giggling fiercely.

"What's wrong with his name!?" Hermione demanded.

"It means vagina in German." George burst out laughing. Everyone joined in besides Hermione.

"You two are so immature."

Harry separated from the fight and looked up at the staff table, and saw a younger version of the staff members in 2007, minus a few teachers. His attention was distracted by a group of girls laughing behind him. He whirled around and saw none other than his mother, with two other friends.

He smiled at them. One of the girls with his mom noticed him and pulled Lily and the other friend down right next to him.

"Hi, I don't know you, but I sure as hell want to." The girl said. She had short brown hair that was straightened and reached a little below her jaw; her bangs fell off to the side of her face, almost blocking her left eye. "My name's Amanda Carrie, this is Lily Evans and Ryann Sarchino."

Ryann had wavy redish-blonish hair that went a little below her shoulders. Lily's hair was red, and she had the green eyes he had, that everyone told him was the only difference between him and his dad.

"Hi, I'm Harry P... Marana." He quickly corrected himself. "These are my friends Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Perry, and this is Hermione Rebuke."

"Pleased to meet you." Amanda said to all of them, and then turned back to Harry. "So really, why don't I know someone as gorgeous as you?"

"Amanda!" Lily scornfully looked at her friend. Harry smiled; he finally was getting to talk to hi mom.

"Oh Lily, give it up, it's not like she'll ever learn." Ryann laughed at Amanda.

"Hey!" Amanda protested then turned back to Harry, "Are you going to answer my question?" she smiled flashing a set of white teeth at Harry.

"We're transfers from Arkathomian, it's in northern Europe." Harry answered.

"Really I have a cousin who goes there." Lily said to Harry.

Harry froze.

"Yeah, do you know a Marcus Evans?' she asked.

"Oh yeah." Hermione butted in saving Harry. "He's so nice." She lied.

"Really?" Lily said sounding surprised, "He's normally a huge bastard."

"Oh…well…not to me." Hermione said hoping that someone would change the subject soon.

"Hey! I hope you're not talking about me." a deep voice said behind them. Everyone looked up and saw Sirius Black, along with Remus Lupin, Peter Petegrew and…James Potter.

"Of course not. You're never a bastard." Lily said jokingly. Harry could tell that they were friends. "I was talking about Marcus, my cousin."

"Oh…what a bastard." Sirius said plainly and sat down across the table from Harry, Lily, Ryann, and Amanda. James, Remus, and Peter followed him.

"Well she doesn't agree with that." Lily said pointing to Hermione and smiled.

"That's a first." Remus said laughing.

Hermione decided to laugh too.

"By the way who are you?" he asked.

"Oh…my name's Hermione, this is Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George, we're transfers from Arkathomian." She introduced everyone.

"Well it's a pleasure," Sirius said winking at Hermione.

"Sirius, come on, it's been less than a minute and you're already hitting on her?" Amanda said harshly to him.

"Well you're one to talk!" Ryann laughed at Amanda.

Just then McGonagall came in with a timid group of first years, when the sorting began Amanda whispered to the group;

"How were all your summers?"

"Good." Replied James.

"Fine." Peter said

"Fun" Remus answered.

"Sex-tastic!' Sirius said, getting an eye roll from all the girls.

Amanda turned to Lily.

"I bet none of you had as bad a summer as I did, you all are so lucky you don't have to spend the entire summer with Petunia and her new boyfriend Vernon." Lily rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed.

Lily gave him a funny look.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh…um…" the truth was he knew exactly how she felt, having spent most of the summer with not only Petunia and Vernon but their pig son, Dudley. "Ron told me a funny joke." He said dumbly, mentally hitting himself.

"Really I love jokes!" Sirius said excitedly "Let's hear it."

"Well…it goes…um…why don't you tell it Ron, after all it's your joke." Harry said trying to think of a joke, but then giving up. He nudged Ron in the rib cage.

"What!?" Ron said angrily at Harry, giving him a look.

"You tell them that funny joke, the one you told me earlier." Harry winked so no one would notice except for Ron.

Ron gave him an angry look then turned back to the rest of the group.

"Well…uh…it goes…" Ron racked his brain for a funny joke. "Three men, a Scot, an English man and a sumo wrestler were going to commit suicide by jumping of the top of a building. The Scot jumped off and shouted ''God save Scotland!'' The English man jumped off and shouted ''God Save England!'' The Sumo wrestler jumped off and shouted ''God save the person who I land on!''"

When he finished he started cracking up and nearly fell off his chair. Sirius joined him, but actually did fall off his chair causing a few students and teachers to look over just as a blonde girl got sorted into Slytherin.

The remainder of the group stared at him. Not laughing.

Harry gave Ron an evil look. "That's the best you could think of?" he said through his clenched jaw.

"Oh don't even start with me! You're the one who laughed" Ron angrily whispered back.

Sirius, meanwhile, was still laughing hysterically.

"That joke wasn't even funny, Padfoot, what are you laughing at?" Remus asked.

"Could you imagine a giant sumo wrestler falling off a building?" Sirius managed to get out between laughs, and then laughed even harder. Fred and George also began to snort with laughter at the image Sirius put in their heads.

In a few minutes, they finally pulled themselves together.

"I like you two!" Sirius said wiping away the tears in his eyes and moving over to Fred and George taking a seat next to them, they began having a long discussion about sumo wrestlers falling off buildings.

Harry turned away from Sirius, Fred and George, who he swore were made to be friends, and looked towards his father.

Every single person that had come up to Harry and told him that he looked just like his dad was right.

James was staring at Lily passionately, when Lily turned around to face him, he quickly lost the caring look in his eyes, and ruffled his hair.

"So Evans…did you miss me over the summer?" he said flirtatiously.

"I can honestly say no." she said with a tone Harry didn't expect from his mom to his dad.

"Aw come on Evans, no girl can possibly say they didn't miss me…even the ones I don't know." James said again messing up his hair.

"Well I think you should take that big head of yours out of the clouds for one second and maybe you'll see that that's not true." Lily shot back giving a fake smile.

James was about to shoot back a response when Dumbledore went up to make his yearly announcement. When he was done he waved his wand and a feast that could compare to no other appeared in front of the students.

Everyone immediately began to chow on the food that had just appeared. Between bites Harry looked up and saw Lily gazing at James quickly and then going back to eating. Harry smiled.

When the feast was done, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Peter, Ryann, and Amanda walked up to the Gryffindor Common room. They all went to their dorms.

"So you two really invent stuff?" Sirius asked Fred and George. "I mean I do too but some of this stuff is, like, better than Zonkos!"

Peter nodded his head.

Fred and George wanted to mention that they had a famous shop that _was _better than Zonkos, but decided for once in their lives to follow the rules that Dumbledore had set down.

"Yes, and we brought some want to see?" Fred bragged taking out his suit-square.

Sirius was amazed by this and spent the remainder of the time jumping in and out of it.

Harry walked up to James, this would be his first time speaking to him one on one, seeing as Fred, George, Sirius and Peter were focused on the suit-squares and Ron and Remus were playing a fantastic game of exploding snap.

"So I hear you play Quidditch." He said to James as James finished putting his stuff away.

"Yeah, I'm captain of the team, so if you're thinking of trying out, you might want to be nice to me." James laughed

Harry thought to himself that he would have been the captain of the Quidditch team too if he was in 2007.

"I can't try out…I'm a seeker and well you're occupying that spot, right?" Harry said thinking about how easy it was to talk to James.

"Oh are you really? Okay well one of these days we should get everyone together and have a match." James smiled.

"Yeah that'd be fun." Harry said.

"So have you seen any hot girls you like here?" James said bluntly

"Yeah, there are so many here compared to Arkathomian." Harry lied; he had spent most of his time there looking at his mom and dad. He kept thinking about how things would have been so much different if they had lived like him.

"I don't know, based on your representation, I mean that Ginny girl…" James said.

"Hey you stay away from my sister!" Ron yelled from across the room.

Harry laughed along with James.

When everyone went to bed Harry layed in bed awake thinking about how great this year was going to be.

A/N: woooo! They're back in time! Review!


	14. The one with the 1st day of school again

A/N: So I'm on my summer vacation and so I will be so bored one week that I will update like 3 times a day. But other weeks I will be so busy that I will update only once that week…just a heads up for you! Review!

Disclaimer: When I was little J.K. Rowling bit me so at night I turn into her…just kidding (I really shouldn't have to say I'm kidding but for the slow people…) I'm not her…AT ALL so I don't own any HP characters.

After dinner Ginny, Hermione, Ryann, Lily, and Amanda said goodbye to the guys and headed up to their dorm.

Ginny decided to sleep in the seventh year dorm after Ryann told her that one of the girls in the sixth year dorm was a huge bitch. Plus the fact that there were extra beds in the seventh year girls dorm.

As they were getting ready they were talking.

"So Ginny, Hermione, is Harry single?" Amanda asked.

Ginny's stomach sunk, but she wanted no one, not even Hermione to know she still like Harry so she nodded her head.

"Yeah he's single."

"Great. Because he is so hot!" Amanda pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed.

"I know!" Ryann agreed. "I mean he's tall, dark, handsome and he has big feet, and you know what they say about big feet." Ryann said laughing.

Lily threw a pillow at her.

"What, it's so true!" Ryann protested,

Without anyone noticing, Ginny smiled it was true with Harry what they say about big feet.

"I'll give you that he's hot, cause, that's an obvious thing." Lily said.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and laughed. Harry's mom thought he was hot.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Hermione quickly answered back.

"Well at least you're not laughing at that sumo joke." Ryann laughed. They all joined in.

"But seriously how does Harry not have a girlfriend?" Lily asked hopping into bed.

Ginny and Hermione forced to contain their laughter.

"I don't know." Amanda said. "Do you two know?" she asked Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Ginny and was about to say "I don't know either", when Ginny opened her mouth.

"Well he and I were going out but we broke up." Ginny tried to say this without any sadness in her voice but there was a hint of sadness that was heard by all the girls.

"I'm so sorry, and here we are talking about him in front of you." Lily said getting out of bed and giving Ginny hug.

"No it's fine, I really don't care anymore, and we're just friends anyways and I'm fine I swear." Ginny said though she felt that she was about to cry.

Hermione saw this and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways, if you wanna talk about hot…Sirius!" Hermione couldn't believe she just said that but went along with it all the same.

Ginny gave her a what-the-hell look but then smiled knowing that Hermione was helping her.

"As true as that is, never fall for him!" Ryann said, Lily and Amanda

"Why not?" Hermione asked, curious to know why these girls would not hook up with Sirius Black.

"He's one of those Get In, Get it on, and Get out. You know what I mean." Amanda explained.

Hermione nodded. There were so many times when she heard all the girls crying to their friends about Draco Malfoy and his reputation of one-nighters. However she didn't know why these girls knew that he was a one-night-only kind of guy and yet they still slept with him.

"Ginny? I have a question that might offend you." Amanda stated plainly

"Yeah…" Ginny said, a little nervous about the question.

"Did you sleep with Harry?"

"Uh…"Ginny

"Sorry, I never should have asked." Amanda said wishing she'd never asked the question.

"No it's fine…yeah I did sleep with him." Ginny admitted.

"Really how was he?" Ryann butted in crawling over onto Ginny's bed and plopping down on the end of it.

"Well…" Ginny thought back to her last year. "Amazing." She smiled; Ryan and Amanda joined her and giggled slightly.

"Okay now we can change the subject for good." Ryann promised.

"How about we talk about how James was staring at you again Lily." Amanda snickered; she knew James was Lily's least favorite subject.

"What!? No he wasn't!" Lily said giving Amanda a threatening look.

"Well he wasn't staring at Gregory, sitting next to you!" Ryann laughed.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Hermione asked Lily.

"He's a pig! He thinks he rules the school and just because he has decent looks every single girl wants him." Lily said.

"But Lily, he does rule the school and every girl does want him." Amanda pointed out and laughed.

"Do you want him?" Lily fought back.

"EWWW! No!" Amanda scrunched up her face. "James is like my brother! I wouldn't do my brother…ewww what's wrong with you Lily Evans!"

Lily smiled satisfied at her work.

"Then it ISN'T true that every girl in the school wants him!" Lily pointed out.

"I don't know I wouldn't mind him." Ryann laughed, "And by the way, Lily, you SO like him!"

"I do not! I do not like guys who flirt with every single thing with estrogen, I don't like guys who go around pranking people and getting no punishment at all, and most of all I don't like guys who mess up their hair and think it's attractive!" Lily finished and took a deep breath.

"I hate to be a bitch, but when he messes up his hair it IS attractive!" Ginny said getting a high five from Ryann.

Lily laughed.

"I think so too…BUT I DEFINATLY DON'T LIKE HIM!" she said making sure they got every word.

They all laughed.

Ginny sat up after all the other girls went to sleep. She couldn't help but think of James. Not because she liked him, but because he looked like Harry's old look.

The next morning was school. Even though they were in a new time period Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Harry still had Potions first and still hated it.

The boy's reason: no hot teacher.

However the five of them were joined in the class by James, Amanda, Lily, Ryann, Remus, Sirius and Peter, which made the class a little bit more exciting.

Harry sat next to Ron and they were passing notes to each other, like in 2007, but unlike 2007 they were joined by Sirius, Remus and James.

Sirius: KILL ME NOW! Just kill me now!

Remus: Awww come on Padfoot, Potion's not so bad. I mean that girl keeps looking at you and she's pretty hot.

James: Actually I think she's looking at Harry, good one mate.

Sirius: Damn you Marana!

Harry: What can I say! 

James: I love how it's been like a day and you're already as popular as Sirius when it comes to girls.

Sirius: I resent that.

Ron: Hold on, Mr. player's reading a note from that hot girl in the corner.

Sirius: Once again damn you Marana!

Ron: Oh come off it Sirius

James: Yeah why you are so jealous aren't you sleeping with…Melinda, Melissa, Marissa…what's her name.

Sirius: How the hell should I know?

Remus: God you're pathetic Sirius

Sirius: You wanna know pathetic, how about a seventh year who VOLUNTEERS himself to take notes for Potions class.

Remus: No, don't blame this on me, last time I didn't "volunteer" myself you nearly gave me boobs! And I mean BOOBS!

Sirius: Ahhh, those were the good days.

James: Ron, is Harry _still_ reading that letter? Is it really _that_ long or is he just stupid.

Ron: I would tell you the answer to that but he won't let me read it or look at it.

James: Why?

Ron: umm…well one time this girl in our old school wrote a really dirty note to Harry, and I mean Sirius dirty. I read it over his shoulder and might have accidentally shouted "WHOA WHAT A SLUT!" causing the teacher to come over and read it.

Sirius: Ahahah that's hilarious! I wanna do that to James next time he has a girl write a horny letter to him.

James: and that's EXACTLY what friends are for.

Sirius: exactly

James: Sarcasm—it's great you should learn about it.

Sirius: oh your mom.

Remus: Settle down Children

Ron: Oh Harry's done reading the note and passed it back so get ready to ask him a million questions about it.

Harry: Sorry, so what did I miss?

James: oh no you tell us first what WE missed.

Harry: Let's just say I'm glad Ron didn't read it, it's the first day of school and I'd already be on the hate list of at least one teacher. Not to mention Ron and Arana.

Remus: it would take you one day, ha ha Sirius, that's another thing Harry would beat you at. But the girl thing is more pathetic.

Sirius: oh go suck your dick Moony

James: wait Harry, did you say Arana?

Harry: Yeah, why

James: she's my girlfriend.

Harry: oh oops

James: eh, it's Allright I was gonna break up with her anyways but now I can just blame it on her.

Sirius: I love it when that happens, then you don't get a slap in the face and a, "I don't believe it you bastard"

Ron: how many of those do you suspect you've had?

Sirius: This school year—5, my life—no such number

Remus: you man whore!

After classes that day everyone went outside. They all sat under the tree in front of the lake, it was their favorite spot, no matter what time period they were from.

The girls sat and talked about guys.

The guys sat and talked about girls.

When suddenly the guys topic changed when a certain greasy haired, hooked nose kid came slumping out of the main doors.

Sirius's head perked up as if he were a dog who saw a mailman.

After seeing Sirius's head perk up, everyone else's head looked towards the doors.

An evil grin curled up upon James, Sirius, Harry and Ron's faces.

"Snivellus"

It's pay back time for killing Dumbledore Harry and Ron thought.

Hell, I got nothing better to do, James and Sirius though.

"Don't even think about it," Lily said grabbing the first arm she could find as she saw the four boys stand up and begin walking towards Severus Snape

To her dismay, it was James' arm, from the shock he fell over and landed on top of her, he smiled but she pushed him off.

"Potter!" Lily said standing up so she could give the illusion she was taller. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

James got up; however he proved to Lily again that he was, in fact, several inches taller than her.

"What do you mean ME?" he protested angrily, although his tone was slightly less angry after he stared into her emerald eyes.

Sirius leaned over to Harry and Ron,

"You know what…screw Snape, we'll mess him up later, this is a hell of a lot more interesting, and that's saying something."

Harry laughed although he really wanted to mess Snape up every chance he had.

"Only because you are so immature and had to go over and pick on Severus." Lily protested loudly as Sirius, Harry and Ron returned to their seats beneath the tree.

"Oh I'm immature? I'm not the one going 'Kevin Zukav is so hot, and he waved to me!'" James imitated in a high pitched girly voice loud enough for most of the people outside to hear and begin to listen.

Lily was too angry to care.

"Oh and 'I wanna fuck anything with boobs' is better?" Lily shouted back instantly

"HEY! I'm not Sirius!" James shouted.

"Hey!" Sirius joined in the shouting-fest

James turned towards him and continuously shouted.

"My god! You _do _fuck everything that has boobs in fact we were just talking about it last block!"

"Fine, but I don't know why I'm still shouting!" Sirius yelled back at James, who turned around to face Lily again.

"Why are you so angry that I sleep with girls anyways?!" James said who unlike Sirius, still hadn't stopped shouting.

Lily didn't really know why she was so angry, she wasn't jealous, was she? Lily though for a second but didn't want James to feel like he won so continued the argument.

"Well why are you so angry that I talk about guys?" she shot back

"Uh James Potter, and Lily Evans?" a voice said behind them

"WHAT!?" they both yelled ferociously at the timid first year.

He jumped back, but continued. "Well…Dumbledore wants to see you both in his office."

"Fine." James said through his teeth still fuming from the fight. And he stomped past the first year.

"Thank you!" Lily half yelled at the little boy, following James.

Once they were gone the first year walked away and the rest of the eavesdropping people surrounding the group to hear the fight, went back to what they were doing.

"wow!" Ryann said after a moment of silence.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Ron asked.

Sirius looked around the outside area.

"Damn it, Snivellus is gone." He said slumping down "The bloody idiot."

A/N: well tell me what you think…sorry it took so long (kind of) to update oh well review!


	15. The one where Hermione spills the beans!

A/N: okay let me just say that I got a lot (for me) of reviews for the last 3 chapters and so I'm gonna write a lot…if you wanna keep it that way, you know what to do.

And yes that is a threat.

I love you all though

Oh and I promise that there will be some Draco in this chapter!

Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said that I am a blind chicken who square dances better than anyone? No? Right, because I'm none of those things…so that makes me a liar, so when I say I'm J.K. Rowling and I own all the HP characters, LYING!

Lily looked up, she had been staring at the ground the entire walk up to Dumbledore's office trying to avoid eye contact with James. She barely even remembered why she was so mad at him; all she remembered was that _she_ had pulled him down on her and then blown up at him. Yet every time she thought of that, she got even madder at him.

James had glanced quickly at Lily at least a million times since they had entered Hogwarts heading up to Dumbledore's office. He didn't know why he was mad at her, he hated being mad at her, but he was. She had pulled him down on top of her, normally that would have made him so happy, which it did but thinking about it made him even more mad.

They turned around the corner and faced the gargoyle leading up to Dumbledore's office and stopped, still not looking at each other. After a minute, James decided to speak up.

"Do you know the password?" he said in a harsh tone.

"Why would I know the password and not say it, are you stupid?" She answered back not even wanting to say the things she said.

"Okay so when were planning on telling me that? Or were you planning on standing there just being a stubborn hard-ass who yells at a person for trying to make them NOT late? And believe me before you answer that, if I hadn't said anything, I bet you'd still be a hard-ass saying 'why didn't you tell me you didn't have the password?'"

"You're unbelievable! You self-centered, arrogant jerk, well I hope you're happy, this is your entire fault!"

"How! Name _one_ thing I did to make this situation where it is now?" James argued.

"Um, you got up and were going to hex Snape." She pointed out.

"That's one thing!" James laughed "You on the other hand…you pulled me down, you got mad at me for pulling me down, you yelled at the kid, you don't have the password and you started the fight we are having right now!" he smirked

"You make no sense, half the things you just said, you did too so shut up you stupid mother fu…"

"Why hello Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said as the gargoyle jumped aside. "I was about to send a search party for you but, I saw no need, seeing as I could hear you fine." He chuckled lightly.

Lily blushed

James glanced at Lily.

"Now the news I'm about to tell you is very important for the remainder of the school year and it seems that the letters I sent you two were lost. But here's the news anyway…you two are the new head girl and boy. However if you continue with this behavior I have full power to take it away." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you sir." James said proudly shaking the headmaster's hand strongly.

"What about Remus Lupin…I thought _he_ was going to get the head boy position." Lily said not knowing that James' heart had sunk upon hearing that she didn't even want to be near him.

"I'm gonna go owl my parents telling them the news." James didn't want this to sound disappointed but Lily heard the sadness in his statement and a hole of guilt grew in her stomach. "Thanks again professor." He walked a little while and headed up to the owlry, leaving Lily and Dumbledore to talk.

James found his bird and sent it off to his parents with a letter tied around its leg. He began to gather his things and head back to the common room when he turned around and saw Lily.

James looked at her in a confused way.

"I'm sorry." She said plainly though he knew she meant it.

"What did you say?" he asked hearing what she said but not comprehending it.

"Don't make me repeat it…" she said and laughed lightly. "I didn't mean what I said earlier about Remus, I swear. I was just shocked that you…sorry." She said and stopped hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings again.

"No, I know what you mean…I was shocked too." He smiled and put his hands in his jean pockets. Lily loved when he smiled.

"Oh Dumbledore said that we get our own rooms behind that portrait of the lady with the dragon." Lily said snapping back into reality after staring at James.

"Oh yeah, I've been in there, it's so nice but I never knew what it was for." James said.

Lily gave him a questioning look.

"How did you get in there without knowing the password?" she asked.

"Sirius." He said

She laughed

He loved her laugh.

"Yeah, all out stuff is moved in there and the password is Grenaches." She said when she finished laughing.

She liked these moments with James, the civil sweet moments with no one around.

Suddenly James was pushed aside.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked the boy who just kept walking.

"Seriously Potter, it's not like we're friends, I mean are you stupid and think we have been forever and I'd apologize?" Draco sneered.

"What the hell I don't even know you!" James spat back at Draco.

Draco tied his letter to the owl's leg and once again pushed him aside.

"Yeah but you're friends with Harry." He growled, loud enough for James and Lily to hear, and stomped off.

When James and Lily returned to the common room everyone was sitting around the fireplace drinking hot cocoa. When they entered they made themselves a cup of cocoa and sat down on the couch on opposite sides of Harry.

"What, so that's it, you just sit down after a huge fight, over nothing might I add, and you're fine?" Sirius said obviously depressed.

Lily and James nodded.

"What's wrong with you people? You're so…bi-polar!" Sirius said, everyone laughed.

"Harry, do you know a boy with light brown hair and a roundish face and tall?" James asked Harry.

"Umm…" Harry thought.

"Was he a major jerk?" Ron asked pretty sure he knew who it was.

"Yes"

"Draco Scheide." Harry pointed out, Fred and George snickered at the mention of Draco's last name.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Okay well he literally ran into me, asked why he would apologize to me because it wasn't like we were ever best friends, and when I told him I didn't even know him, he told me he hated me because I knew you." James explained.

"Oh, sorry mate." Was all the Harry could say, he knew Draco had forgotten about how Harry looked different now, and with James looking so much like Harry, it was an easy mistake.

"But what was weird though, is that he still called you Potter." Lily pointed out

Harry froze.

"Yeah." Remus said thinking about the situation.

"Not really, he said your last name then pushed you aside, told you that you were never best friends, which is true, and then blamed it on Harry. I know this kid and it's not weird for him to find stupid ways for him to hate people." Hermione pointed out.

It was these moments that Harry loved being friends with Hermione, not that he ever didn't want to be friends with her, but these moments made it so clear.

"Yeah he hates me, Fred, Ron and Ginny, just because we're w... I mean Perrys." George said proving Hermione's point.

"He hates me because I'm muggle born." Hermione said "which means he defiantly won't be your friend Lily, sorry."

Lily laughed.

"He hates me because on the first day of out first year at Hogwarts, he made fun of Ron and then asked me to be his friend and I said no." Harry laughed at how stupid it sounded.

"He'll hate you Sirius because you can get more girls than him." Ginny pointed out.

Sirius proudly laughed.

"He'll hate you, Ryann because you'll turn him down." Ron continued,

"Actually I already turned him down, so I'm already hated." She laughed, receiving a high five from Fred and George.

"Amanda he'll find a reason to hate you I promise." Harry laughed

"And Remus he'll hate you because you're a werewolf." Hermione said

"WHAT!" Sirius, Lupin and James jumped up and shouted.

The Ryann, Amanda and Lily looked at each other then looked at Hermione

"What?"

Obviously he hadn't told them.

A/N: hahah i fooled you with the title of this chapter, you thought hermione would spill that they were from the future but you were wrong. anyways there will be more Draco I promise! In the mean while review, see there it is the left hand corner, why not click go and type something, what do you have to loose?

\/

\/

\/

\/


	16. The one with detention number two

A/N: Hey all, here we are 15 chapters later and I'm still asking you to review

For those of you who had the same question as storylover1992 sorry I didn't make this clearer. The marauders know that Remus is a werewolf; I realize know it was kind of confusing but I meant for it to be like she told them, the marauders jump up saying what, like how do you know, and the girl are like what, like oh my gosh really? I wrote it terribly so I'm sorry I hope you don't hate me for ever, I'll straighten everything out in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Again here we are 15 chapters later and I still don't own HP characters and am still not J.K. Rowling.

Sirius and James stood there, the only people he told were James, Sirius, Peter, and his family. How could she know?

Hermione sat there. What did she just do?

"Good going Hermione." Ron said.

"I'm so sorry Remus!" she said finally.

Remus got up and walked to his room.

The remainder of the group sat there.

"How did you know?" James turned to Hermione

"We didn't tell you, obviously he didn't tell you, seriously how do you know?" Sirius asked

Hermione racked her brain for a good lie to tell them, she couldn't say she heard them talking about it, they hadn't, and it wasn't near a full moon, she couldn't say she figured it out, she'd only known them a day, she couldn't say the actual truth…she was so screwed.

"I…uh…"

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George searched for an answer to get her out of the trouble she was in now as well, but they couldn't think of anything.

"Well…" James said impatiently.

"Oh!" Harry said and rushed upstairs, several seconds later he came down with something clenched in his fist. "Okay this is how she, and well all of us knew…this is an invention created by Fred and George, it's called the peeker." He almost wanted to kiss them for inventing it.

Fred and George sat there proudly wishing they could remember what it did and what it was.

James and Sirius looked at Harry confusingly.

"They designed it for me and only for me, you see I look through here and I can see the thoughts of people, the feelings, through their clothes…" Sirius perked up "and well I was looking at Hermione one time," Sirius nodded approvingly, Hermione glared at both him and Sirius, "and she was talking to Remus about the homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was about werewolves." Harry, continued, he had over heard a conversation they were having about the werewolf homework and seized the chance, thinking quickly, he continued. "Through the peeker I saw Remus' thoughts and I saw that he was thinking about himself being a werewolf." Feeling satisfied with the story Harry handed around the peeker. When it reached Sirius, he put it up to his eye and looked through it at Ginny.

"What part of only works for Harry, do you not understand?" Ryann defended her.

"I just wanted to make sure." Sirius said, they all laughed.

"Wait, why do you three know though?" Lily asked

The marauders looked at each other and decided it was best to tell her.

"Well he told us in his third year and we wanted to help him cause he's out best friend so we studied up and now we're illegal animagus, so you can't tell anyone!" Sirius explained.

"Show us." Amanda said excitedly.

The three guys looked around the room and then changed into a stag, a rat, and a black dog.

"That's really hot!" Amanda laughed as they changed back.

"Please don't tell anyone." James begged the remainder of the group.

They agreed.

Hermione got up,

"I'm gonna go talk to Remus." She said and headed up the stairs to the boys' dorm room.

James looked at the group remembering he had to tell them something

"Oh yeah, guess what, Lily and I got the head boy and girl positions."

Everyone congratulated them with hugs and handshakes. When they were done Lily spoke up.

"Here's the thing though, we get out own rooms so we won't keep anyone awake after we do the patrols around the school at night. So we're no longer your dorm mates." She said and hoped they'd understand, which they did, Sirius pouted a little but then got over it when James told him it was the place they snuck into the previous year, and Sirius became happy that he could hang out in there anytime.

At 9:45 James and Lily left to do their patrol rounds and everyone else stayed in the common room for another hour and then went to bed.

Harry he had a grand total of 2 hours of sleep. He didn't know what was wrong with him. So it was no surprise that during his first block of Transfiguration, he fell asleep.

When the group walked out of the class Ron turned to Harry.

"Cheer up Harry, maybe this detention will be like the last detention you had for falling asleep in transfiguration class." He laughed

"Why what happened then?" Sirius asked.

"I had it with a hot teacher." Harry laughed.

"I love it when that happens." Sirius smiled.

Suddenly James came running up from behind them.

"Well I broke up with Arana!" he said proudly.

Remus gave him a pat on the back. He was doing much better since Hermione talked to him. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that they knew he was a werewolf. I mean he was afraid they'd not be friends with him anymore but they were now even closer.

Harry remained awake for the rest of the day, barely. He had so much homework to do after only two days, the last thing he needed was another detention. When his last class was over he started his homework so that in 3 hours he would leave for detention and not have to stay awake to finish his homework after. He was joined by Hermione, Lily, Lupin and Ron.

The procrastinators (Fred, George, James, Ryann, Amanda and Ginny) stayed on the couch and talked.

Sirius walked in the room.

"Where have you been?" Remus said looking up from his homework. "You were behind us one second ago and then you were gone."

"And you didn't try to look for me?" Sirius said

"No, we figured you just went off with a girl." James laughed sitting on a chair by the fire reading a new issue of Quidditch Monthly.

"Then you figured right." Sirius laughed and layed down across the couch placing his head in Ginny's lap and his feet on Amanda and Fred.

Amanda laughed and pushed his feet off her.

"I don't want your smell all on me." She said

"Yeah, you just want me all on you." He said flirtatiously putting his arm around her.

Once again she pushed him away.

"Oh grow up." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh trust me, I'm about as grown as a man can get." He laughed and winked at Ginny, "Can I get one?" he asked holding his hand up, George leaned forward from his chair and high fived him.

The girls rolled there eyes, Fred laughed.

A few hours later Harry was walking down towards McGonagall's room for detention. He wished he could have it with Professor Amadahy, like his last detention.

He turned into the classroom to find a few other people there, this was no surprise seeing as McGonagall was almost famous for giving detentions.

Harry walked to Professor McGonagall.

"Harry take a seat right there and begin sorting those books, when you're finished you may leave, there is absolutely no talking." She said quickly

Harry nodded then turned around; the pile of books was monstrously high. He sighed and walked over to his seat and began sorting the books, alphabetically. Which is harder than it sounds.

After and hour of working he was only halfway done, he looked up at the clock for what seemed to be the millionth time. Then he scanned the classroom. There was a large Slytherin in the corner, a tall thin Hufflepuff in the back and diagonal from him sat Arana, she looked up at him and smiled.

They both finished at relatively the same time and began walking back to their common rooms together. Right before Harry went inside Arana turned him around.

"I have something for you." She said

"What?" Harry said stupidly

She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. While they were heavily kissing, they didn't realize the common room door swung open and there stood Ginny. She saw them kissing and her heart sunk. She slammed the door, which the Harry and Arana completely ignored.

Ginny, fuming, stomped back into the common room and sat down between James and Sirius.

"So what was the noise outside?" Sirius asked.

"Harry." She said angrily

"That-a-boy!" James laughed

"With Arana." She finished expecting James to get mad and go out there and break them up.

He didn't

"Oh well she's a slut." He smiled. "Terrible in bed."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Her heart was broken. She sunk down into the couch.

"What's wrong Ginny?" James asked.

"Nothing." She said in a very unconvincing way.

Sirius looked at her, "Do you wanna go to Hogsmede and get wasted?" he said in a comforting voice

Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah."

Sirius was taken back. He never expected her to say yes. He only said it because, he wanted to get drunk and he wanted to make her laugh.

"Okay I'll go get the cloak." James said.

"Wait, we'll all come, we don't want to disturb Harry so we'll fly out the boys dorm window. Do you know how to fly a broom Ginny?"

She nodded

"Do you have a broom?"

"No, but Harry does I'll just take his."

"Don't you think he'll notice it's gone?" James laughed.

"No?" Ginny said knowing he would.

James gave her a look.

"Well, yeah but come on, it's a firebolt! I just wanna ride it." She whined.

"A firebolt!?" Sirius and James said at the same time.'

"_Oops."_ Ginny thought to herself.

"The firebolt hasn't even come out yet, I thought they were still inventing it." Sirius said.

"Well they are, but Harry has connections." Ginny lied quickly

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"His godfather." Ginny said, knowing Harry had gotten his firebolt from Sirius.

"Wicked." James and Sirius looked at each other and said.

"Fine you use Harry's but only if you let us have a go." Sirius said half begging.

"Alright." She said, opening Harry's suitcase and taking out Fred and George's suit-squares. Inside she took out Harry's firebolt.

"Ohhh, it's so beautiful!" Sirius squirmed.

"God, don't wet yourself Sirius, we're wasting time, get your brooms." She said, they followed her orders and got their brooms and went out the window into the night.

Once they landed on the ground James turned to Ginny,

"Can I ride it now?" he begged.

"No, we need to put the cloak on us before someone sees us." She whispered to them.

"Fine," he grunted.

"Wait," Sirius stopped. "We usually come back from this pissed drunk so we need someone to be sober and bring us home."

"Good thinking." Ginny said.

"I do that sometimes." He smiled.

"Rarely." James laughed.

"Hold on I'll be right back, I'm gonna get Lupin." Ginny said and flew back through the window.

"Man, she is hot." Sirius said to James.

James nodded.

"Dibbs!" Sirius called out.

"Dude you can't just call dibbs on a girl like that!" James said.

"Uh yes I can, and since when do you care that I get this girl, you're too obsessed with dear old Lillian." Sirius snickered.

"I'm not obsessed with Lily, if you haven't noticed; the passed 6 years have been constant fighting between her and me." James pointed out wanting Ginny to come back soon.

"Fighting…like an old married couple." Sirius laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

Ginny emerged from the window a few seconds later with Remus. As she glided down Sirius turned to James.

"Prongs, look, you can totally see up her skirt!" he whispered.

They snickered.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Remus asked suspiciously as she landed.

"Uh…we're still laughing about that joke that Ron told about the sumo wrestler yesterday." Sirius said, James glared at him.

"Fine whatever." She said very unconvinced.

"Let's go get drunk!" James said throwing the invisibility cloak over the four of them, they hid the brooms and headed off to Hogsmede.

A/N: Next chapter will be funny I promise, in the mean while, REVIEW!


	17. The one where they're drunk

A/N: Hey gang! For a lot of the past days I was in California and not near a computer so I couldn't update and I'm sorry I will very frequently now though so please don't give up on me! Reviewing also would be nice

Ps—I just want to say…I FREAKING LOVED THE 5TH MOVIE! IT WAS AMAZING!!! (Despite not having everything from the book but…) I still wanna see it again and again. Ah I can't get over how much I loved the movie.

Disclaimer: It's all different now, unlike the other 15 chapters, I do own HP characters! Hahaha just kidding I fooled you all.

Harry pulled away from Arana a few seconds after Ginny slammed the door to the common room (which he still didn't notice)

"Arana, I can't, you're very beautiful but…"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she questioned

"Well no but…"

"Are you gay?" she asked getting angrier

"NO!"

"Then what's wrong with you? When a girl flings herself at you, you should never say 'I can't'" she said almost screaming at him.

"No, it's just…" Harry really didn't know what to say to her, he liked Ginny, but he wanted no one to know that, and why should Arana be any different?

Arana leaned forward again to kiss him.

Harry quickly ducked and ran around her.

"Arana seriously I don't like you like that." He said, and after tonight, frankly, he wouldn't like her at all.

"Oh I get it." She said in a sly voice

"Get what there's nothing to get."

"You're playing hard to get to see if I'll still want you, well mister, I'll always want you." She said going in for another kiss.

Harry rolled his eyes and held her away from himself so she wouldn't be able to reach him.

"Arana…" he began but then he heard someone coming.

"Harry?" the voice said.

"Lily! Thank god it's you." He said still holding Arana to keep her from kissing him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Lily asked walking towards him more and seeing Arana.

"Well…" he was about to explain.

"Oh I really get it now…" Arana said and stopped pushing towards Harry. "You two like each other and that's why you wouldn't kiss me again." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…I…no…" Lily began muttering.

Harry interrupted.

"No, you're right Arana." He said.

Lily looked at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, you're right, I like Lily and that's why I wouldn't kiss you."

"Allright I see, but hey, when you two are through…" she walked closer to him and seductively whispered in his ear. "You know I'll be here." Then she walked away.

Lily turned to Harry.

"Harry, I…"

"Oh, I was just kidding, I don't like you. Well I like you, just not in that way." He laughed "She just won't leave so I had to tell her something."

She laughed too.

Although she felt her heart sink when she found out he was kidding. Why, though, she thought, she didn't like Harry. Maybe she was just tired and needed to go to sleep.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." She said. "It's been a long day and I'm tired."

She turned around and headed for the head rooms, although she was supposed to meet James in the common room.

Harry waved goodnight as Lily left and walked inside the common room to find it empty. So he walked upstairs into his dorm and plopped down on his bed, it was very dark in the dorm. To his left was Ron fast asleep but no one else. Harry changed into his pajamas and then sat down on his bed. He felt a sudden chill and closed the open window then walked to his bed and layed down.

Remus found a table and the rest of the group sat down next to him.

Ginny sat there, still thinking about Harry and Arana, for all she knew he could be having sex with her right now, in the room she was just in.

"Here I'll go get some beers." James said as he got up and headed to the bar.

"I can't believe you guys expect me to stay sober tonight. What if I decide to drink my ass off? Huh? Then you all are screwed!" Remus said obviously not happy he was woken up.

"Aw come on, we really wanted you to come, not just to be the sober one either." Sirius laughed.

"Oh well, it's a smart move seeing as even when you were sober you tripped over air under the invisibility cloak reveling your foot."

James suddenly came back with four beers.

"Now don't drink too many Moony!" James laughed.

A little while later, a tall thin blonde girl walked up to the table and asked James to dance; he accepted and left the group

Remus went over to the bar and pouted some more, taking the occasional drink, and Sirius was scanning the room for girls. He looked at Ginny and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What's up Ginny?" he said no longer looking for girls in the pub.

"I'm just tired that's all." She lied, he knew it.

"Okay…now tell me what's really bothering you." He said sweetly then smiled to let her know he cared.

She smiled back.

"Really it's nothing." She didn't want to talk about it, it sounded so stupid, and especially with someone she knew for only a few days. She needed someone more like Hermione r Harry. Her stomach dropped at the thought of Harry. She began even more depressed.

Sirius saw that.

"Nothing my ass, now I know there's something wrong because one, you're here in a pub which is usually not something most girls do unless there with their gal pals and you're not, and two, you keep sighing and gazing into that corner which is not an interesting corner." He said proudly. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Ginny looked up at him.

"Well one, that corner has a very hot guy in it." (Though, she wasn't looking at him.) "Two, I'm not most girls I go to bars to get drunk and have a good time, I don't need only girls here, and three, did you say gal pals?"

"Oh, damn I guess I did." Sirius realized and laughed, she joined him. "Okay so you're not most girls. But I kind-of know your personality, or I'll say I do, and I know that if you were in a good mood then you would be over there dancing with that cute corner-boy." Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at her, telling Ginny that he knew he had cracked her.

And he had. Ginny couldn't lie any more; she knew she had to tell him.

""Fine, but there are two things I want to say before I tell you what's wrong, first is that you can't tell anyone! You hear me, no one! And second is that you are the most stubborn, most annoying person I've ever met. Just wanted to make that clear to you." She laughed

"Wow really? I know I'm in the top 10 most annoying people of at least half the school but to be number one on yours is…is like a dream come true." He laughed holding his hands to his heart jokingly.

"At least half the school…I think you mean at least half the world." Ginny laughed hoping he forgot about their original conversation.

He didn't.

"Okay now don't think you're getting away that easy!" he said realizing she was trying to get him away from what they had been talking about. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why did you have to remember?" Ginny whined putting her head in her hands.

"I remember everything, it's a gift, and a curse." He said proudly.

"HA! _You_ remember everything!" Remus said stumbling over to their table to Ginny's relief and Sirius's dismay. "Okay Mr. Elephant…" Remus began (to which he cracked up hysterically at.) "…What's my middle name?" Remus sat down and almost missed his chair.

"Uh…it's …um…Wait a second Moony…Are you Drunk?" Sirius asked even though he knew the answer.

"Aw come on, I only had a few bottles of the yummy stuff." He said hiccupping.

"How many?" Ginny asked.

"Uh…three…" he lied poorly.

"That's it and you're _this_ drunk!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Allright, plus five." Remus said wobbling in his chair.

"You had EIGHT bottles of beer!?" Ginny and Sirius nearly shouted together.

"…on the wall, eight bottles of beer, you take one down pass it around..." Remus sang very out of tune and slurred, greatly amusing himself.

"I can't believe it!" Sirius sighed sitting back in his chair.

"Can't believe what?" James asked coming over from the dance floor.

"Remus had eight bottles of beer and now is piss drunk." Ginny said.

"Whoa! Are you shitting me!?" James said astonished and looked over at Remus who was laughing at the wall.

"I know…Moony only has like a bottle!" Sirius said

"No not Remus drinking that much…you're not drunk!" James laughed.

Sirius hit him.

"Well now that you've said that, I nominate you to be sober." Sirius sneered.

James opened his mouth to fight back then just grabbed a half empty beer off the table and began chugging it. When he was finished he looked at Sirius.

"Who's sober now!?" he laughed.

"Still you." Sirius said "Ginny agrees with me, don't ya Gin?"

"Who said gin?" Remus whipped around so hard he fell off his chair and began having a full conversation with a piece of lint under the table.

Ignoring Remus, James went on.

"What! Ginny! How could you? I thought we were friends!" he said half mockingly.

"Oh yeah…we're best friends…this is like the longest conversation we've had in the day or so we've known each other." She laughed.

"Wow, so you are on my side?" Sirius asked surprised "I just said that."

"See Ginny, you don't want to be on the side of a liar." James fought sitting down.

"Oh will you guys stop it!? How about we do this fairly…NOSE GOES!" she said.

Sirius flew his finger up to his nose and James quickly followed.

"Ha, ha Ginny, you're sober tonight!" James said.

"No, I'm the whole reason we're here so I am going to get drunk damn it!" she said as she took a huge gulp of beer and slammed it on the table. "By the way, thanks for sticking up for me 'pal'" she laughed.

"See…he's not only a liar, he's an ass, make him sober." Sirius whined taking a drink.

"No make him…"

"Will you two shut up?" Ginny yelled. "You're both sober…how's that."

Sirius and James glanced at each other and then took a swig of beer.

"I'm sick of this beer, let's get something else!" Ginny said two bottles of beer later.

By this time Remus was asleep on the floor where they others left him and Ginny, Sirius and James were drinking what ever they could.

"Rachel!" Sirius yelled to the bar tender. "Get us some shots of um…well surprise us." She nodded and within minutes brought over a tray of shots.

Ginny immediately dove her hands onto the tray and gulped down a glass.

Sirius and James sat in awe.

"Damn girl, you know how to drink!" James said causing them all to laugh.

"You know what; let's play a game of I never!" Sirius said clapping his hands excitedly.

"Allright." Ginny and James agreed.

"I'll start." James said. "I've never…streaked anywhere."

Sirius took a drink

"At your house, James, two years ago at your pool party…remember?" Sirius explained to James and Ginny who had confused looks on their faces.

"Ooookkkay." Ginny said slowly. "Glad I missed that. Um let's see…I've never been dating more than two people."

Both Sirius and Jams took a drink.

"Oh wait, never mind." Ginny said and took a drink too.

It was James' turn.

"I've never been with more than two people…" he began

"Dude, Ginny just said that." Sirius pointed out.

"Let me finish…I've never been with more than two people _in bed_."

"Ohhh…Damn it." Sirius said taking a drink. "It was a five-some. It was tough, but I managed to keep 'em all happy." He leaned back and grinned proudly.

"Wait all four girls agreed to this?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Well…yeah…have you seen me?" Sirius bragged causing both James and Ginny to smack him in the back of the head.

The game continued until all the glasses were empty, all the bodies were so pissed drunk that they couldn't even remember the word sober, and it was a little passed 2:00.

Remus woke up being the soberest of them all.

Being that he put the cloak over the four of them and walked home with a surplus of tripping and giggling.

When they reached the foot of the castle Sirius turned to the group.

"Where did we put the broons?" he asked then burst into laughter, "I…said…broons!!!!" hey cracked up, as did the rest of the group.

James fell down laughing onto a bush and hit their brooms. So they all wobbly mounted them, with Remus on the back of James'.

James took off first, nearly causing Remus to fall off. As he neared the window he found it closed and locked, so he knocked without thinking.

When it opened he found Harry with his wand pointed at James and Remus.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry said lowering his wand.

"We wanted to go flying." James said excitedly as if that was the actual reason for leaving.

"Yeah, and we're drunk." Remus said giddily and nearly falling off the broom

"What!?" Harry laughed; his down to earth old professor and his father were crazy drunk floating on a broom outside his window.

"What!?" James mimicked Harry causing him and Remus to have a giggle-fit.

"Wait, it's only you two? Then where's Sirius?"

Ginny was about to take off when Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Allright missy, you still have to tell me why you were sad tonight." He said.

"Fine, you know what they say, an elephant never forgets." Ginny laughed.

Sirius did an impression of an elephant, which was actually him spitting all over himself.

Ginny laughed but then went on explaining why she was sad earlier that night.

"I was sad because Harry and I used to go out and he broke up with me because he had to fight he-who-must-not-be-named, and he didn't want me to get hurt. But I still love him and I saw him kissing Arana." She said this quickly then collapsed to the ground.

Sirius followed her to the ground, not purposely.

"Well that sucks." He said

She laughed, much harder than she should have. When she recaptured her breath she looked at Sirius. They were very close. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her passionately, which she didn't refuse.

Above Remus and Jams looked down at Sirius and Ginny.

"At-a-boy Sirius." James shouted, he was unheard by the two below.

Harry looked down and his heart dropped. He turned around, leaving the window open, and sat on his bed. He couldn't believe it, Ginny was over him.

A/N: Sorry again that it took so long I hope it was worth it! Review please.


	18. The one with the talk of the future

A/N: wow I checked my e-mails and I almost cried, thanks for not giving up on me guys!!! Ps- I can't wait for the seventh book to come out! Although I am slightly depressed at the fact that I won't be able to be like "oh I can't wait for the next one to come out." When I'm done reading this book. However I can look forward to the movies coming out. That's enough from me except to say review please.

Disclaimer: if I were J.K. Rowling (who is the actual owner of Harry Potter stuff) I don't think I would be excited for the book to come out to find out what happens, seeing as I would know what happens already, I would have written it. But I'm not her.

The next morning Ginny, Remus, James and Sirius woke up the expected nausea, headache, and dizziness that is a hangover. To make matters worse they were given a good talking too by both Hermione and Lily who took turns telling them it "was a school night" and that they "shouldn't go around at night seeing how dangerous it was."

Harry was unnaturally quiet and withdrawn that day. He didn't talk much in class and finished his dinner a lot earlier than the remainder of the group and headed upstairs to the common room where he sat doing his homework alone.

He had been bothered by everyone that day to why he was in a bad mood, especially Ron, Hermione and to his dismay, Ginny.

He heard the common room door open and close again but did not look up to see who entered. He knew if he looked up he'd be interrogated with the many questions he had already been asked about a million that day.

The person sat down across the table from him.

"Look I'm fine. I swear." He said before the person could ask anything. He expected it to be Hermione or Ron.

"Um…okay?" Harry heard the calm warm voice of his mother.

"Sorry." He said realizing he had said this in a very heated tone.

"For what you're having an off day." She said taking out a school book and began working along with Harry.

"Wow…not what I expected. Today everyone's been up my ass about how I'm not acting myself today." He said.

Lily laughed.

"I hate that, I get it all the time from Ryann and Amanda, and James." Lily said James' name in a harsh tone.

"What happened? You and James were just on good terms." Harry said.

"Geez, you hypocrite." She smiled to let Harry know she wasn't mad.

"What?" he said stupidly.

"You said you hate it when people bother you to know what's going on in your life, yet you're asking me about my relationship with James." She laughed.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. But it's just surprising that the last thing I knew you guys were fighting then were laughing together then now you're fighting. How did you two ever manage to end up getting mar…" he stopped himself from finishing realizing of course that Lily and James had no idea that they would get married.

"How did we manage to end up getting what?" she asked.

Harry wished he hadn't said anything. He thought up a lie as quick as he could.

"How did you two manage to end up getting made head boy and girl together?" he said which made little sense.

Lily looked at Harry, obviously knowing that he was lying. Harry gave a weak smile.

She laughed.

"I can't believe you almost didn't come here and meet Sirius and James, they do stuff like this all the time." She smiled.

Harry didn't know what to say so he just smiled.

Suddenly the common room door swung open to reveal the Marauders, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ryann, and Amanda.

"Wow, what nerds, rushing dinner to do their homework." Sirius laughed at Harry and Lily.

"You'd think someone who has a load of homework due tomorrow would do the same thing, right Sirius." Lily laughed back at him.

"Now why would I do that?" Sirius asked "I mean its one day of homework and in the end; the final exam is worth more than this homework."

"Well that's good thinking." Hermione said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I think it is." Ron said in Sirius' defense receiving an evil look from Hermione. He plopped down on the couch, followed by everyone else besides Lily and Harry.

"Fine think what you want but remember this homework helps you do well on the final exam, which helps you get a good job." Lily stated

"Oh really Evans and what do you see yourself doing with all this studying and homework after school?" James asked.

"Well although it's none of you business, I want to be a healer." She said in a rude tone.

"Well you'll be really good at that." Remus said.

"And what will you be Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Well I hope to become a teacher here, that'd be fun." He replied.

"Aha Moony's gonna be a teacher…oh let's go around the room telling what we're going to do after school's over." Sirius said very excitedly. "I vote Amanda goes next."

"Fine, I don't know exactly what I want to do but I want to work in the Ministry." She said. "Okay um Fred."

"Well my brother and I plan on opening a shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes where we will sell joke and trick items. We plan on opening up in Diagon Alley. But hey, who knows if our dreams will come true." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all snickered quietly to themselves.

"Wow, awesome!" Sirius said excitedly. "Peter you go next."

"Uh, I don't know what I'm gonna do." He said shyly.

Harry clenched his fist knowing exactly what Peter was going to do after school. This was only seen by Lily who gave him a curious look but said nothing.

"Well you better decide soon seeing as it's our last year." Ryann said.

"Well what do you want to be Ryann?" Ron asked.

"Well I was thinking…" she began but was interrupted when Sirius giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I pictured you as a…"

"Ooookkkay, that's enough out of you Sirius. Ryann I don't think you want to know what he's thinking." James butted in.

"You're right, well anyways I want to become a Quidditch referee. When my brothers played when I was little in the backyard, they'd always make me the score-keeping referee, and I don't know I kind of had a knack for it."

"Would you be a _slutty_ referee?" Sirius asked snickering.

He received many smacks in the head.

"Well man whore, what are you going to be?" Ryann asked angrily.

"Since you asked…" Sirius began taking no offense to what Ryann said about him. "I'm gonna be a model or a Quidditch player, or a Quidditch playing model. And I'll sleep with all the hot referees." He said. Ryann shoved him off the sofa and gave him a nasty look to which Sirius laughed. "I'm only joking, I espier to become an Auror alongside James and we will kick the ass off of you-know-who." He said high-fiving James. "Next I pick Ron."

"Well, my mum wants me to join the ministry of magic like my dad and my pig brother…"

"Dude, they're standing right there!" Sirius said thinking Ron meant Fred or George.

"No, my other brother."

"How many people are in your family?"

"Well there's Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, and me." Ron answered.

"Your parents got busy didn't they Ron?" Sirius said.

Fred, George and Ron made faces of disgust.

"Sirius I can't believe you!" Ginny said, no one noticed her come in. "How would you like it if I painted that mental picture of _your_ parents having sex in your head?"

Sirius made a face of disgust.

"I don't even want a picture of them in my head, let alone them…doing it." He said.

"Okay new topic." Remus said.

"Wait we still haven't heard what Harry or Ginny wants to be, and Ron never actually told us." Lily pointed out.

"Are you talking about when we're out of school?" Ginny asked. And everyone nodded. "Got it."

"Well I want to be an Auror or the Minister of Magic." Ron said.

Hermione snorted.

"What's so funny about that?" Ron asked getting angry

"Oh, you're serious?" she said embarrassed

"No I am." Sirius said laughing at his joke. Everyone else ignored him.

"'course I'm serious." Ron said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't picture you as the minister of magic." Hermione apologized to Ron.

"He'd be a right smart better than Rufus Scrimgeor." Harry said after a long time of not talking. "Or Fudge for that matter."

"Who are you talking about?" James asked looking at Harry weirdly. "Alary Landry is the minister of magic."

All eyes turned to Harry.

He froze.

"Oh…well…that's our nicknames for him." Harry lied badly.

James opened his mouth to question Harry more but Ginny butted in.

"I wanted to be a Quidditch player." She blurted out.

Harry sighed heavily.

"Oh really what position do you play?" James asked.

"I play Chaser, but last year when Harry was in detention during the final game I played seeker. But I'm nothing compared to Harry."

Harry's heart sang.

"Really?" James said looking from Ginny to Harry. "Well Ginny, you could try out for Quidditch this year we're looking for a chaser and two beaters and a keeper."

"Before you talk Quidditch, Harry still has to tell us what he wants to do." Amanda said.

"Oh…well I've only ever wanted to be an Auror." He stated plainly

"Why is that?" Lily asked.

"Oh well Voldemort killed my parents." Harry said truthfully.

Everyone in the room flinched and gasped at the mention of Voldemort's name. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh my god." James said. "When?"

Harry thought it awkward telling his father when his father died.

"When I was one, I ended up having to move in with my Aunt and Uncle."

"I'm so sorry." Ryann said

"It's fine, everyone tells me I was just like my dad." He said looking especially at Sirius and Remus. "Please don't be sad for me." Harry said wanting to get onto a new topic, glancing at Hermione to help him change the subject.

"So…Ginny where were you?" Hermione asked, full-filling Harry's request

"Oh I went to get the work I missed in Potions class. I was tired and so I took one of Fred and George's Fainting Fancies and got out of class came here and took a nap." Ginny said

"What's a Fainting Fancies?" Remus asked.

"They're one of the many of our Skiving Snackboxes. These hold a variety of sweets that, when eaten, they cause the subject to show symptoms of some sort of illness, such as vomiting or nosebleed. Used for getting out of classes. The sweets have two differently colored halves. The first half causes the malady, and the second half is the antidote. Skiving Snackboxes include Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, Fainting Fancies and Puking Pastilles." George explained very formally.

"So you fake sick to get out of class?" Ryann asked.

"Yes." The twins answered together

"That's barbaric!" shouted Lily

"That's ingenious!" Shouted Sirius

Lily stood up and began arguing with Sirius as Ginny took a seat across from Harry.

Harry decided that now he would ask Ginny about the previous night.

"Ginny I have a question." Harry began

"Sure what is it?"

They were unheard by all due to the arguing occurring between Lily and Sirius.

"Are you and Sirius together?" he said quietly swallowing hard afterwards.

"What?" she said taken back. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Well you guys made out last night." He said even though it killed him inside.

"WHAT!" she screamed causing the fight between Sirius and Lily to stop.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"HARRY SAID THAT SIRIUS AND I MADEOUT LAST NIGHT!"

"What!?" everyone else said in unison, not quite as loud as Ginny but equally as surprised.

"How drunk were you guys to not know that you kissed?" Remus asked

"As drunk as you were not to know you streaked." Fred stated to Remus.

"What?" everyone exclaimed again

"Just kidding." Fred laughed hysterically

Ginny stood up

"Sirius we need to talk." She said in a serious tone.

"God it sounds like you're gonna break up with me." Sirius said getting up and following Ginny to the boys' dorm.

"Imagine if they're going up to have sex?" James said causing Harry to feel even worse, Ron, Fred, and George to tense up, and Lily to blow up at him saying he was 'so immature' and such.

During their fight Hermione snuck over to where Harry sat. He knew what she was going to say.

"So that's why you were sad."

"You figured that out on your own?" Harry said harshly focusing on his homework.

"Why don't you just ask her out again?" Hermione suggested.

"For the same reason I broke up with her, I don't want Voldemort to use her to get to me, I couldn't live knowing the fact that it was my fault Ginny was suffering. It doesn't matter what time period we're in I won't let her get hurt." He explained

"Oh my gosh, you really love her." Hermione said covering her mouth.

"Yeah, I really do."

A/N: It's been a while since it hasn't been a cliffhanger ending, just because the ending's different it doesn't mean you shouldn't review. :)


	19. The one with more time traveling

A/N: Bonjour tout le monde! Merci pour réexaminer mon histoire ! S'il vous plaît ne pas arrêter.

(Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing my story! Please don't stop!) sorry it's been taking so long to update, I've been busy.

Disclaimer: I don't live in London, I don't own the Harry Potter characters, I don't have kids, I don't have blonde hair, I don't have like a billion million dollars, so in conclusion I'm not J.K. Rowling. Duh!

It was really late, and all the guys were sitting in the common room waiting for Ginny and Sirius to emerge from the dorm so that they could go to their beds and sleep. The girls were long gone into their beds and probably fast asleep. Harry had finished all of his homework and retreated to the couch where he sprawled out taking up the majority of it. Fred and George each had a seat on either side of the sofa in big comfy chairs. James layed on the floor, close to the dying fire, Peter was a little distanced from the group sitting across the room in another chair, and Remus leaned against the sofa along with Ron. They were all exhausted.

"I'm telling you, they're having sex, Padfoot has never been in a room for 5 seconds with a girl and not done her, at least I don't think." James explained.

Harry's stomach, which was already in knots from the last time James had said that, clenched tighter.

"Who wants to go up and tell Ginny to get the hell out of our room?" Ron asked. "It's not gonna be me because she never listens to me." He explained

"Us either." Fred and George said together.

"For the same reason as Ron." Fred finished.

"Well I don't know her all too well." Remus said.

"Neither do I." James said.

"Not me." Peter said with no explanation as to why.

"That leaves you Harry." James said.

"I'm not doing it." Harry said quickly

"What's _your_ reason?" Ron asked.

"Well, it would be so awkward for any of us to go up and stop them from doing what ever they are doing." Harry said.

"Right so what do we do?" George asked.

There was a slight pause.

"James you no longer sleep in the common room!" Remus said

"Damn, I always forget that! Hey there's a lot of room in the area between Lily's and my dorms, and in the morning you won't be woken up by all the younger Gryffindor students like you would if you slept here. It's settled we'll all go and sleep there, well I won't I'll be in my big bed." James laughed as he stood up.

Ron flicked him off, but stood up just like the rest of them.

They quietly exited the common room and headed down the halls towards James and Lily's private rooms. When they arrived to their destination (without being caught) James muttered the password and they were in. James immediately said goodnight and headed into his room while the rest of them set up on the couches and floor.

James woke up by the sound of someone knocking at his door. He suspected it was one of the guys so he didn't take the time to put on a shirt. He walked over to the door in his boxers and opened it to find Lily in a towel.

"May I help you?" he asked in as normal of a tone as he could keep it seeing as they were both half naked.

"Yes okay I'm fine with them sleeping there but using my shower!" she said entering his room without permission. Trying not to look to much at his perfectly toned body.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay I woke up to find George in my shower just as I was about to get in. Luckily I pulled this towel over me before anything happened." She said in a mad voice.

"Why would he use _your_ bathroom?" he asked not fully awake.

"I don't know but…" she began, but they were interrupted by Fred walking out of James' bathroom whistling

"Good morning. Nice boxers James and nice towel Lily. I'll leave now and leave you to your…what ever you were doing." He said receiving a nasty look from both James and Lily. "I'm out of here."

"Um" James said actually realizing that he was wearing nothing but boxers and she, nothing but a towel.

"OH, well I'll get out of your room." She said embarrassed. "I'll go um…kill Fred and George!"

James forced a small laugh as she left and he headed into his shower.

When everyone was done getting ready they all headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

"You know, I had a great night sleep, how 'bout you George?" Fred asked stretching his arms up towards the ceiling.

"Fantastic." George replied to his brother "We may have to sleep there again tonight."

"NO!" James and Lily both shouted at them. Everyone laughed.

"Only joking mate." George said.

James opened his mouth to respond but it was Lily who spoke.

"Oh look, here comes Ryann, Hermione, and Amanda."

The girls came over and sat down next to the guys and Lily.

"Morning." Ryann said pleasantly grabbing a piece of toast.

"Thanks for waiting for us to come down here and eat." Hermione said sarcastically to the whole group but was mainly directing it at Ron.

"Sorry." Ron began also sarcastically receiving an evil look from Hermione. "But Ginny never came down last night so we spent the night at James and Lily's" he finished explaining.

The remainder of the group nodded in agreement.

"What!? She didn't come down at all last night. What were they doing?" she said "James don't even say that!" she quickly added before James could put his two cents in. She quickly glanced over at Harry, who was fidgeting with his eggs, trying to avoid talking.

"Well why don't we find the real answer, here they come." Amanda pointed out; everyone turned their heads to the Great Hall doors and watched Ginny and Sirius walk in casually laughing with each other.

Harry sat quiet.

The two of them approached the table.

Ron was the first to speak

"What the hell were you two doing up in out dorm last night?"

"Nothing we talked and then I was too lazy to go back to my dorm so I slept on James' old bed, here's a question for you, what time did you all go to sleep because we didn't see you come up." Ginny said.

"Well we actually went to bed about four hours ago in James and Lily's dorm area." Remus explained

"Why would you sleep there?" Sirius asked.

"Well Sirius, every other time you've had a girl in your room, you've…well, we wouldn't want to interrupt and so we thought that maybe…" James hinted.

"What are you talking…oh…well…no!" Sirius said realizing what James meant.

"Oh, no, how could you think that?" Ginny said

"Well you two made-out. For all we knew, you guys were talking about it and then agreed that you two together were a good idea so …" Remus said.

"Okay new topic…please!" Ginny said.

"OW!" Hermione yelled grabbing her side

"Well that's not quite a topic but, it's a start." Fred said.

"No, I felt a burning in my side." Hermione said.

"Are you okay?" Ryann asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now it's just…" Hermione said then stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine I just need to talk to you now Harry, privately." She said.

Harry looked up from his long silence.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you _now_, in private." Hermione said.

He nodded, got up and followed Hermione. Before they finally left the Great Hall Harry heard Sirius dog-whistle, but paid no mind to it. Hermione pulled him farther down the hall so that they would not be overheard. Finally she stopped and turned to Harry.

"What's up?" he asked.

"That burning I felt a few seconds ago was the D.A. coin I had in my pocket, something's wrong back at our Hogwarts." She said.

Harry was stunned.

"We need to get back now." He said. "Leave Ginny, I don't want her to get hurt."

"We should leave everyone, otherwise it'll look too suspicious." She said pulling Harry into a secret passageway, taking out the time-turner and throwing it around her and Harry. "Do you have your invisibility cloak?" she asked.

He nodded.

She turned it several times. Suddenly, Harry felt a familiar rushing feeling he saw people fly by him. When it stopped Hermione took off the chain and placed it back in her pocket.

Harry glanced around and saw the hall deserted. He took out the cloak and threw it over himself and Hermione. They walked out the secret passageway and down the hall.

"Let's try to find Neville or Luna or someone who would set off the D.A. coins." Hermione whispered and Harry nodded in agreement. They began walking towards Gryffindor when they heard voices. They turned the corner and saw an older Professor McGonagall than they had the past few days. She was being hovered over by a death eater and a dementor who seemed to not attack McGonagall because of the Patronus in the form of a large cat.

Harry took his wand out and began walking forward but was stopped by Hermione sticking out her arm. She motioned for him to wait and stay quiet. He did.

"I won't ask you again you old bat, where's Harry Potter?" the death eater said pointing his wand at the trembling figure of Professor McGonagall.

"For the last time, I don't know." She said with as much courage in her voice as she could muster.

"He came to school, our sources say he was here for about a week, so where are you hiding him!?" the death eater's deep voice echoed through the corridors.

"Potter left school but I don't know where he went." She said.

The death eater flicked his wand and the Patronus moved away from the dementor allowing it to attack McGonagall. She screamed as it moved towards her, Harry had never seen her like this, and he didn't want to anymore.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he shouted and the dementor flew away from the stag that erupted from his wand. The death eater looked up to see Harry, no longer under the cloak. The death eater raised his wand but did not point it at Harry, but at his sleeve.

"EXPELLIARMOUS!" he shouted, the death eater's wand went flying. But he laughed.

"Harry Potter, you are too late." The death eater said raising his left sleeve to reveal the dark mark fully visible and wiggling. "He's coming."

Harry reached up to his forehead which was stinging.

The death eater kept laughing

"Potter, get out of here, go back." McGonagall said.

"He'll never be able to get 'back' the entire castle's surrounded." The death eater said. "No matter where you go the death eater will find you."

Hermione reached out from under the cloak pulled him under and threw the chain around him.

The large death eater looked around trying to find where Harry went.

"Professor, if you need to reach me tell Neville or Luna I have the D.A. thing." Harry said trying not to let the death eater know what he was talking about. McGonagall nodded unsure where Harry was.

Suddenly Harry felt the rushing feeling once more and returned to the old Hogwarts.

Harry flung himself out from under the cloak and turned to Hermione.

"We need to talk to Regulus soon." He said to her "the sooner the better."

A/N: I'm doing the best job I can updating, so do the best job you can at reviewing.


	20. The one with some kissing

A/N: Hello children! Thanks for reviewing I'm doing the best I can at updating, I just want it to be different than the seventh book but its hard so don't hate me please.

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of something clever to say that I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff.

Hermione and Harry peeked in the Great Hall to find that it was empty. Harry's stomach rumbled, he had barely eaten anything in the short while he was at breakfast. They turned around and began walking to their first class.

Harry suddenly stopped. Hermione turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

"How did the death eater know it was me? I don't look like myself." Harry wondered

"I don't know, maybe he saw your scar." Hermione guessed pulling Harry so that they would keep walking and not be late for Potions.

"Maybe but it was pretty dark in there." Harry said walking down the stairs to the dungeon.

When they turned into the classroom they weren't late but the classroom was full of people already. Harry looked around to find James sitting next to Peter, Fred sitting next to George, Sirius next to Remus and Ron next to Ryann, Lily next to Amanda. There were no completely empty tables for Harry and Hermione to sit together so Hermione sat next to a brunette a few seats behind Ron and Ryann. Which left Harry sitting next to a boy in the back, Harry couldn't see his face properly because he was bent low over a book scratching his quill quickly across the pages. When Harry sat down next to the boy, he stopped writing and looked up at Harry; he pushed his greasy hair aside and then immediately went back to writing.

Harry leaned over to see what the boy was writing, although it was hard to read Harry made out

_Sectumsempra__ (For enemies)_

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or to be angry.

Throughout the lesson Harry remembered stuff he had read from the prince's book and could've sworn that Snape was watching him and jotted the tricks down, Harry was pleased with himself that it was him that helped himself do so good in potions last year.

Other than the few glances they snuck at each other Harry and Snape ignored each other.

When the class was over Snape rushed out of the classroom before Harry even finished packing his stuff together. When he did gather his stuff he joined the group that James and Sirius were proudly leading.

Ron came up to Harry,

"Where were you two?" Ron whispered rather loudly/

"I'll tell you later." Harry responded noticing that Peter was curiously listening in. Harry always wondered why Sirius, James, and Remus hung around with Peter.

Ron pouted for a little but lightened up when Sirius flicked his wand at a girl causing her skirt to raise to reveal a red thong. This made the girls, however, angry.

Although back in 2007 Harry, Ron and Hermione had dropped out of Divination, the goal of the time travel experience was to get to know Sirius to get to his brother and Sirius took Divination, the more time they spent with Sirius, the better.

Although they didn't spend much time with him due to the fact that he, Ron and Peter fell asleep. Harry sat next to Ron and as usual it was predicted that Harry was going to die because he saw the grim. Hermione sat next to Ryann and had an expression on her face as though she had just been told that she was trapped in a locked room with Umbridge, Malfoy and Cormac McLaggen. Lily and Amanda were bored although Lily, unlike the majority of the people in the room was trying her best, in the work and to stay awake.

The teacher was not their old quirky teacher Professor Trelawney who, Harry guessed, would replace this teacher very soon seeing as she couldn't hear Ron's obnoxiously loud snoring, couldn't see students raising their hands and would forget what she was talking about constantly.

When the bell rang for the class to be over (which the professor didn't hear at all) the students rushed out quickly.

The remainder of their classes were average, nothing new, no detentions so on and so forth. So when the gang headed back to Gryffindor tower they sat down and had little to talk about. A few of them began to start their homework already, but mainly the others sat around the fireplace.

"I'm bored." Ron said for the seventh time in the past 4 minutes.

"We know Ron you've been saying that." Amanda said irritated.

"Well we haven't done anything about it." Ron snapped back.

"I know let's play a game." James said sitting up.

"Ooh…can it be dirty." Sirius asked perking up from his daze.

Mainly everyone rolled their eyes.

"Aw…come on, fine it won't be _that_ dirty." Sirius said begging mainly for Lily's approval.

"Sirius you're 'little' dirty is like any normal person's beyond dirty." Remus laughed

"Still I know you want to see some boobs tonight." Sirius said trying now to persuade Remus.

"Oooh…that's awkward." Fred said

"No, Padfoot, _you_ wanna see boobs." Remus thought quickly

"I can see boobs anytime I want." Sirius fought back

"Right, you just look down." Ryann said laughing

"You're right; usually the girl is under me." Sirius said proud that he thought of a comeback.

"I meant you_ have_ boobs you man whore!" Ryann yelled at Sirius.

"Rrrriiiggghht." Sirius said slowly.

Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Come on, please can't we play a dirty game?" Sirius asked.

"NO!" Lily replied.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Allright!"

"YES!"

"What game though?" George asked

"Strip poker?" James suggested receiving a look from Hermione. "Okay scratch that idea."

"How about I never?" Amanda asked

"NO!" Sirius, Remus, Ginny, and James shouted immediately, not wanting a repeat of the last time.

"Fine."

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Fred said.

"No." Lily said, glancing at James.

"How about spin the bottle?" Ginny suggested.

"Too boring." Ryann said.

"How about spin the bottle-truth or dare?" Ron suggested.

"Ooh…let's do that!" Sirius said getting all excited. They all agreed to play. Remus took out his wand and waved it making a bottle appear. Everyone sat around it.

"Okay so who wants to put the spell on?" James asked.

"What spell?" Ginny inquired

"The spell that forces you to do the truth or dare no matter what, and when I say forces I mean FORCES." Remus explained

"And if you pick truth you are so brutally honest that you can't control what comes out of your mouth sometimes." James finished.

"This should be fun." Fred whispered to Harry.

"I say Lily does it, she's the best." Ryann said.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Lily agreed and waved her wand causing light non-wet mist to fall over them

"I'll go first." Amanda said almost immediately after Lily finished. She spun the bottle hard and it landed on James.

"Okay truth or dare, James." She asked.

He paused for a second.

"Truth." He said

"Come on you're a marauder for god's sake, be a man!" Sirius said

"Fine, dare." James changed his mind being paid a proud look from Sirius.

"Ummmm…" Amanda thought for a moment.

"Oh I've got one!" Ryann shouted next to Amanda, she leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear. "Fine…Okay James, you have to take ten items of clothing off and keep them off until the bottle lands on you again or the game ends."

Everyone turned their heads to look at James, expecting him to defend himself saying that he wouldn't do it. Instead he looked at Ryann.

"You thought of that, _that_ quickly?" he laughed, reaching down and untying his shoes and taking them off. "That's two." He then pulled both his socks off. "Four." He then pulled his watch off. "Five." He next, reached over his head and pulled off his sweatshirt. "Six." He had run out of safety clothing items, so he pulled his other shirt over his head and revealed his perfectly toned abs that Lily had seen that morning. "Seven" He then removed his jeans, now bearing nothing but boxers. "Ummmm."

"Okay I think that's enough." Hermione said abruptly.

"What's the matter, not enjoying the show?" James snickered.

"No…I…" Hermione babbled.

"Hermione, I'm just kidding, but do you all think we can close the window? I'm getting a breeze in the worst place." James laughed. Remus waved his wand and the window flew shut. "Allright then it's my turn." James said as he spun the bottle causing it to stop on Ginny. "Allright Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answered quickly.

"Allright…If we were the last group of guys on earth and you had to repopulate the world by having sex with one of us, who would you chose and why?" James asked, Everyone's head turned to Ginny.

"Well," she began. "Most defiantly not Fred, George or Ron, that's just gross…"

"That leaves Me, James, Remus, Peter, and Harry." Sirius explained enthusiastically

"Dude, she's not retarded." George said to Sirius.

Ginny knew that the spell would force her to tell _all_ of the truth, so she just opened her mouth and let what would come out, come out.

"Then I'd pick Harry, because I know him the best, we've done it before and well he's very good." She blushed along with Harry, although his insides were jumping for joy.

"Way to go mate." James said patting Harry on the back.

"What the hell are you doing, doing our sister?" Fred yelled this obviously being new news to him and George.

Without talking Ginny quickly spun the bottle, then asked Lily truth or dare.

"Truth."

"Okay, um…same question I got." Ginny said, although curious about the answer, she was more focused on trying to talk as little as possible.

"Um…I'd have to say Remus." She blurted out quickly.

"What!?" Remus exclaimed.

"I said Remus because he's not a man whore." She looked at Sirius "he's not a pig." She looked at James. "I know him well." She looked at the remainder of guys. "And…" she reached up to cover her mouth to prevent what she was about to say next but it came out too quickly. "And, well I've always sort-of in a way wondered." She covered her mouth even though she already blurted it out.

Remus looked stunned, as did the rest

"God I love this game." Sirius said smiling.

"Um okay, next person please." James said, he was hurt, he didn't expect her to pick him, I mean why would she?, But he wanted her to. Why? He expected to feel awkward but not jealous of Remus. Could he like Lily? He looked at her and felt a longing to kiss her. He quickly shook off the feeling as she spun the bottle. It pointed at Sirius.

"Dare." He said without her asking anything.

"Okay, I dare you to go over and sit on James' lap until the bottle lands on James and he can put his clothes back on or the game ends." Lily said.

"Uh…WHAT?" Sirius and James said together.

"You heard me."

Sirius scooted over to James and sat down on his Indian style lap.

"OW!" James exclaimed as he tried to collapse in pain but Sirius sitting on him prevented it. "Now I'll never be able to have kids…ever." All the boys inhaled sharply in sympathy for James. "What did I ever do to you Evans? Or you Padfoot? How much do you weigh?"

Sirius turned causing his weight to shift and James to moan in pain.

"Don't put this on me!" Sirius said. "It's not like I chose this."

Lily laughed.

Sirius leaned in to spin the bottle.

"OH MOTHER OF GOD!" James shouted in agony

The bottle landed on Harry.

"Truth or dare Harry?" Sirius asked as James struggled under him to break free, unfortunately the spell forbade it.

"Dare." Harry said not wanting to reveal his feelings about Ginny.

"Okay." Sirius said smirking evilly. "I dare you to make-out very passionately with someone, and not only anyone…Miss Lily Evans come on down, you're the next contestant on The Revenge is right."

Harry froze along with Ron, Ginny, James, Hermione and Lily. He had to make-out with his mom. Fred and George, like Sirius, found this hilarious.

"Tick Tock now, anytime." George said to Harry.

Harry felt himself involuntarily dragging towards Lily; he knew it was that god damn spell. He inched forward until he was so close he could swear he could hear her heart beat. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. All the time thinking about Ginny and what she would say. A few moments later he and Lily pulled apart gasping for breath. Lily blushed redder than all of the Weasley's hair combined. Harry gave a weak smile and scooted back to his spot. He did not dare look at Ginny.

Ginny sat there staring at the spot where she just witnessed Harry kiss Lily, her heart was broken she was surprised to even be breathing, she wanted to scream and cry but she managed to pull herself together and look towards the window which she felt was a safe place to look for her to achieve not crying.

Across the circle James was feeling parallel feelings to those of Ginny. He didn't know what suddenly made him want Lily so much but he did and he couldn't help it. He thought back to his previous years at Hogwarts and realized that maybe he wanted Lily before that night.

Harry leaned in and span the bottle, it landed on Peter.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked him.

"Dare."

A million thoughts came into Harry's mind.

"_I dare you to jump out the window." _

"_I dare you to tell how you're a death eater."_

"_I dare you to lick a lollypop made of spikes."_

Then Harry remembered Dumbledore telling him not to tell anyone else about the future.

"I dare you to kiss Sirius." Harry said deciding to get back at both of them, Sirius for making him kiss his mom and Peter for betraying his parents.

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed

"Well pucker up Petegrew." Ron laughed.

"I…but…" Peter began

"Oh shut up and kiss him." Ron said enjoying the fact that they were making Peter miserable.

Peter inched forward and bent down and planted a small kiss upon Sirius's lips then ran back to his spot in the circle.

Everyone roared with laughter.

"Wow I said kiss him." Harry said. "I never said it had to be on the lips."

"That was a terrible kiss!"Sirius said wiping his mouth.

Peter looked like he was about to do some sort of mixture between crying, melting and wetting himself.

A few hours later they quit the game, Sirius was allowed to get off of Jams allowing him to put his clothed on and they all went to bed.

A/N: sorry about the incest...please review


	21. The one with the fight

A/N: So I hope you've been enjoying my story because I've been enjoying your reviews. Keep it up!

Disclaimer: You'd think you'd know by now…I'm not her.

The next morning was Saturday. The boys took advantage of that, some more than others.

Harry woke up first; he didn't sleep very well with all that was going on in his head. He went down to the common room to find it empty. Ever since he and Hermione went back to the future he had been trying to find a way to ask Sirius. He still had no idea how to ask him seeing as nearly the last thing he said to Harry before he died was that he hated his family. Harry had soon decided that he would just go up to Sirius and ask him straight forward when Lily came into the common room and sat with Harry.

"Morning Harry." Lily said tiredly rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Harry asked as Lily sat down next to him.

Harry realized that he was wearing boxers and a sleep shirt.

"Allright I guess." Lily said

"That's good." Harry began "Listen, I have a question, does Sirius talk to his brother?"

"What?" Lily asked in surprise "How do you know about his brother?"

"I heard him talking about him." Harry lied; he really needed to work on not revealing the future.

"He never talks about his brother; I've heard him say his brother's name about once for the entire time I've known him." Lily said getting suspicious.

"Well…Hermione read about him in the Hogwarts records before we came here, to know the history." Harry's lie stretched on.

"Well which one is it? You heard him talking or Hermione looked him up." Lily said sitting up raising her voice a little.

"Um…well…you see…" Harry stammered.

Lily looked Harry in the eye.

"Why exactly did you transfer from Arkathomian?"

Harry said nothing in hopes that somehow this conversation would end.

"Are you even from Arkathomian?"

"Well…" Harry began seeing no way out of the tight spot he was in.

"Okay tell me the truth." Lily demanded. "I won't tell anyone, judge you, or whatever, just, I can help you."

Harry looked at Lily. Lily stared right back at him without blinking.

"Fine but it's really important that you tell _no one_." Harry said admitting defeat

"I won't" Lily said excited that she was able to make Harry talk.

"Allright, don't even tell Amanda or Ryann or anyone." Harry was stalling now

"I won't just tell me." Lily was getting impatient

"You're not going to believe me."

"Try me."

"Allright," Harry took a deep breath. "Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and I are, not from around here."

"Really?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Yeah…well we're from the future."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh! I said we're from the future."

"Oh my gosh…tell me about it." She asked quickly.

"Well how long into the future? Why'd you come here? Who marries who?"

"Well we came here to talk to Sirius' brother."

"Why did he die? Did Sirius die?" she asked

Harry remembered McGonagall telling him not to tell about deaths or anything important.

"No it's just Sirius doesn't talk to his brother anymore." this was true seeing as they were both dead.

"Oh, well do I know you in the future or am I too old?" Lily laughed.

"Well we sort of know each other." Harry was being truthfully honest.

"Okay, well is your real name Harry Marana, or is it you pseudo name?

"Real name." He lied realizing if he told her that he was Harry Potter then she would know that James had a baby. "But all this isn't real." He motioned around his face and body.

"Really? What do you really look like?"

Harry thought it felt good to tell someone about them being from the future.

"Well in some ways like James." He said hoping she didn't guess that he was James' son.

"How like James?" Harry suspected she was catching on.

"Well not like exactly like James just I have dark hair that never stays in place like him, that's about it." Harry said sounding convincing.

"Oh, well was that scar always there or did you put it on now for no reason except disguise?"

"That's always been there." He said

"It's so weird how it's shaped perfectly like that, how'd it happen?"

"Allright, um…" he couldn't think up a lie because if it were anything other than dark magic it would come of with a flick of the wand. "Well it was caused by dark magic and that's why it couldn't come of."

"What exactly happened?"

Harry felt like he was in an interview with Rita Skeeter with out the quick quotes quill.

"Well, you know Voldemort?" he asked.

She flinched at his name.

"You say you-know-who's name?"

"Obviously." Harry said laughing

"He did that to you?" Lily asked staring at Harry's forehead which was nothing new to him.

"Yeah." He said really not wanting to go into details about it but knowing he would have to.

"But, when? Why you?" she asked scooting forward in excitement.

"When I was one, and I don't know why, but he kills for no reason." It was hard enough explaining the prophecy to Ron and Hermione; he wasn't even going to try with Lily.

"So he tried to kill you?" she asked her eyes about as big as an orange.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"And you survived?"

"No I died." Harry said sarcastically. "Yes I survived."

"You survived the killing curse." She said to no one in particular.

"Yes I did." Harry said once more.

"Did they find a way to survive the killing curse or something?" she asked.

"No, I'm the only one to survive."

"Wow, are you, like, famous?"

"Kind-of."

"Cool so I'm like sitting with a celebrity."

Harry didn't answer that instead he went on with a different topic

"So does Sirius speak to his brother, you never really answered my question."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should ask him. Why do you need to talk to his brother?"

"I'm sorry I promised not to tell anyone." Harry said realizing that he broke his promise and told McGonagall, but for good reasons.

Lily sat still for a second.

"So who am I married to in the…" she began but Harry shushed her when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Remember don't tell anyone." Harry whispered to her as he saw Remus emerge from the boys' dorm room.

"Morning he said." He was fully showered and dressed unlike Harry.

"Hello Remus." Harry said. Lily just smiled; it would now never be the same between her and Remus after her confession last night.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Remus asked as he sat down on a chair next to the couch where Lily and Harry sat.

"Fine." The said in unison.

"That's good. By the way don't expect Sirius down anytime soon."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Oh well Sirius sleeps in big time and there's no hope of waking him up. Last time he slept in, he almost missed dinner."

Harry laughed. James walked through the common room door and plopped down next to Harry and winced in pain.

"God I'm gonna kill Sirius, my dick is killing me."

"And that's my cue to leave." Lily said getting up and heading up to wake up all the girls.

"Oops I totally didn't know she was there." James said.

"And it was okay to tell that to us?" Harry said.

"Sorry." James said.

James and Remus went upstairs as Ron came down.

"Okay now that we're alone will you tell me what happened with you and Hermione before Potions?" Ron said sitting down.

Harry took a few minutes telling Ron about McGonagall, the death eater and the dementor.

"But what Hermione and I can't figure out is how they knew it was me." Harry finished.

"Well I think it's your Patronus." Ron pointed

"What?"

"He recognized your stag Patronus."

"Oh yeah…I need to be more careful about using it." Harry said. "And I also need to take a shower."

About an hour later everyone was down stairs in the common room and dressed, except for Sirius. They watched as one by one all the younger students walked by and headed to the great hall for breakfast.

"You know what I'm starving; it's time for Sirius to wake up." Ryann stomped towards the boys' dorm room.

"It's no use!" Remus yelled after her.

But a few moments later Ryann came downstairs.

"He's in the shower and will be down in a few minutes." She stated.

"How…What…you must have some magical powers or something." James said

"Actually I do and so do you, that's why we're at this school." She laughed. "But actually I came in and said that my shirt was off and he popped out of bed immediately."

"You're a genius." Remus said.

"I know." Ryann laughed

After Sirius grumpily came down and yelled at Ryann they all went down to eat breakfast which was nearly over.

During breakfast they all decided that they would play a game of Quidditch. So when they were done they all went back to the common room and got their brooms. Those who didn't have brooms borrowed them from the school storage.

Peter decided that he would keep score.

They decided that Keepers were to be captains

The teams ended up being

Ron as the Keeper, Fred and George as Beaters, Harry as the Seeker, and Lily, and Ryann were chasers.

The other team was

Remus as the Keeper, Sirius and Amanda as Beaters, James was the seeker, and Hermione and Ginny as Chasers.

It was a close game, Remus' team scored more points due to Ginny's amazing chaser skills, but in the end Harry caught the snitch making it 500 to 460.

As they walked back to the common room when the game was done all they could talk about was the game.

"Ginny you were amazing!" Sirius said kept talking on and on. "I mean you scored so many points it was insane, as were all the Chasers. However there were many, many excellent saves by both our Keepers. Fred and George you guys are awesome! And Harry beating James, I think that's a first for you to loose Prongs."

James smiled weakly.

"Thanks Padfoot, that makes me feel so good about myself." James said a little down. Harry wanted to apologize but he didn't think it would be right.

"Ginny you have to try out for the team!" Sirius kept going on about the game.

"Okay I will if you shut up about the game." Ginny laughed.

On their way up to Gryffindor Tower Lily and Harry lagged behind.

"I thought of another question." She said. "In the future, do you know if I own a puppy?"

"What?" Harry figured the question would be like 'do you know if I die?' or 'where do I work?' or her unfinished question earlier; 'who am I married to?' but not this question so much.

"Do you know if I had or have a puppy?" she repeated her question.

"As far as I know no." he said.

"Aw man, I've always wanted a puppy; my parents will never get one because my brat sister is allergic." Lily explained.

Suddenly Arana walked by walking powerfully to show off to Harry, James and basically all the other boys. She flipped her hair and kept walking.

"Ug, she's such a tramp." Amanda said as Harry and Lily caught up with the rest of the group.

"Who?" Peter asked not noticing Arana walk by.

"That slut Arana Amadahy." Amanda explained to him.'

"Wait a second what was her name?" Hermione asked

"Why do you guys know her from the future?" Lily said quietly to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny who were shocked to find out that Arana was their (hot in Ron and Harry's case) Potions teacher, but were even more shocked that Lily knew that they were from the future.

"Oh yeah she found out." Harry said as the other three were trying to figure out who told her.

"Harry you know McGonagall said not to tell anyone." Hermione said in a warning tone.

"I didn't just come out and tell her, I said something and she figured it out from there, like when you said Remus was a werewolf, the same thing would have happened except I saved your butt."

Hermione went silent because she knew it was true.

"Sorry Harry did I get you into trouble?" Lily said turning away when they started fighting and now turning back.

"No, it's not your fault at all." Hermione told her.

"Good." Lily said perking up a little bit.

As they all turned the corner they stopped short seeing a bunch of Slytherins standing there led by Malfoy Sr. and Malfoy Jr.

"Oh fuck." Ron let out causing Hermione to give him a glare.

"Oh look boys, look who it is, the biggest freaks of Hogwarts." Lucius Malfoy sneered many of his friends snickered at his remark.

"Is that really the best you could think of Malfoy, that we're the biggest freaks of Hogwarts? Now, I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!" Sirius laughed back casually.

"He's not stupid; he's possessed by a retarded ghost." James told Sirius seeing that the Slytherins were getting angry.

"James, stop it, you're head boy this is not a good way to be a role model for younger students." Lily said to James

"You're letting the mudblood tell you what to do are you Potter?" Draco said this was followed by many sneers from the rest of the Slytherins.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" James and Harry both shouted as they took out their wand and pointed it right at Draco. Lily stood her ground quietly.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend are you two?" a younger Bellatrix Lestrange or now Bellatrix Black stepped forward and said.

"How'd you get here cousin? Did someone leave your cage open again?" Sirius said

Bellatrix put her arms around Rodolphus Lestrange, and sneered.

"Good choice Lestrange, now you can finally loose your virginity. That's more than I can say about you Malfoy" James said his wand still out.

"Excuse you I'm better at sex than _you_ Potter." Lucius spat back

"Better at sex than me? Now, all you need is a partner." James said, getting angrier by the second.

"James, stop it." Lily voiced her opinion once again

"No."

"How dare you Potter." Lucius' eyes turned into slits. He raised his wand and pointed it at James who didn't even flinch. "_Cruc_-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted and Lucius' wand flew out of his hand. Lucius ran forward to attack James.

Without thinking, James ducked and swerved around and pointed his and at Lucius

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled but Lucius ducked and the spell hit Lily square in the chest causing her to fly backwards into the wall where she laid unconscious.

Lucius and the other Slytherins howled with laughter. Everyone ran over to Lily to see if she was okay including James, completely forgetting about his fight with Lucius.

The Slytherins kept laughing.

James lifted Lily up.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing." He said and he set off.

The gang of Slytherins began setting off.

"Oy, Crabbe and Goyle." Fred yelled after the group of Slytherins. The two boys that were in the back turned around as the remainder of the group kept going. They looked almost exactly like their sons; Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Fred and George walked up to them.

"Listen if you don't tell anyone of this incident then we'll give you these treats we bought." George handed them over a bag of pastries that he pulled from his pocket.

Crabbe and Goyle took them and grunted, and walked towards the Slytherin group.

Fred and George strutted back to the Gryffindor gang.

"You know they'll go and tell everyone about this still." Remus said.

"So you just gave them free pastries for being asses." Ryann said.

"Oh yeah, those are our Pimple Pastries, a new addition to our Skiving Snackboxes, except we haven't found a cure for them yet." Fred explained.

The group laughed. As they walked down to check on Lily in the Hospital wing.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review! WOOOH!


	22. The one with Draco

A/N: hey all I so appreciate those of you who have reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't know if you know this but I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own any of the HP characters, just to keep you updated.

Lily stirred in her sleep, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at the clock next to her, her eyes still foggy from just waking up. When they cleared she saw it was twelve in the morning. She returned her head towards looking up at the ceiling. She felt this aching pain in the back of her head; she reached back and felt a bandage. She shifted her feet and kicked something hard at the end of her bed. She sat up slowly to keep her head from hurting so much, she saw James asleep, and it all came back to her. She felt an anger that did nothing but hurt the back of her head.

James rolled over and sat up seeing Lily sitting upright. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked nervously not knowing whether she would remember exactly why she was in the hospital wing.

She remembered by saying nothing.

"Listen, Lily…" he said figuring she wouldn't be talking to him in a while.

"Why are you here?" she asked rudely

"Um…" he began. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, so I did your rounds and came down here to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, you wanted to know if I was okay?" she said rather testy

"Well…yeah."

"That's so sweet of you." Although what she said was calm how she said it was beyond calm.

"Um…"

"Well I'm okay, except for this seemingly painful bump on my head; do you know where that's from?" her voice was higher than usual.

James decided not to say anything.

"I asked you a question…usually people answer them or, I'm sorry, did you forget?" she had her arms crossed and her eyes widened. "Or maybe you were flung against a wall…no, wait, THAT WAS ME!" she shouted no longer even trying to keep her voice down.

"_Muffliato." _James pointed at Madam Pomfry's door making sure that she wouldn't wake up and find that he was still there. "Lily, I'm sorry…"

"YOU BETTER BE PRETTY DAMN SORRY! I TOLD YOU TO STOP BUT YOU AND YOUR BIG HEAD HAD TO BE A JACKASS AND KEEP GOING!"

"Lily I…"

"NO, you know what James, just leave." Lily said in a tone that had a hint of anger but mainly frustration in a collected way.

"But…"

"No, just go." She didn't even look at James; she just stared at her hands.

James stood up and looked at Lily, she didn't look back. He walked out threw his invisibility cloak on and headed back to his and Lily's common room.

Lily lay back down, her head searing with pain.

James entered the head girl and boy common room expecting it to be empty, but it wasn't.

"How'd it go, how is she?" Ryann asked as soon as James came through the door. He saw everyone sitting there looking tired.

Ron and Hermione sat on the two person couch Hermione was leaning on Ron. Amanda was lying on Harry's lap with Remus as her feet. Ginny was next to Harry. Sirius, Peter and Ryann were on the floor with their backs against the couch and Fred and George were each in separate chairs on either side of the two couches.

"She's fine, she hates me though." He said in a quiet voice barely audible to the others.

"Well she should, I mean you hurtled her into a wall." Remus said.

James looked at him.

"Not helping."

"No you're right." James sighed and collapsed down next to Hermione.

"God I hate those stupid fucking Slytherins." Sirius said.

"Oooh, nice language." George laughed.

"But it's mainly their fault this happened." Sirius explained.

"Well, yeah but I should have listened to Lily and stopped." James said.

"Well that never stopped you before." Remus said

He received another look from James

"You know what I'm gonna stop talking now."

James forced a laugh.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, feel free to stay here for the night." James said getting up and heading into his room. He barely slept at all that night, he felt so terrible about what he had done and could think of no way or reason for her to forgive him. He wouldn't forgive him. He wished it never happened. He and Lily were finally on good speaking terms and he loved it. He felt they were growing closer and then he had to ruin it all.

The next morning everyone except James went down to visit Lily. James went to the Library to start his homework. Only a few minutes of homework passed and James was joined by Harry.

"What are you doing here?" James asked as Harry sat down and pulled out his homework.

"There was a visiting limit so I said I would go and so I came to find you.

"Oh." Was all he could say he had been trying to block out the incident with Lily since last night and although he hadn't achieved it, he had begun thinking of other things.

"Hey do you think your godfather could get me a firebolt?" James asked in excitement.

"What?"

"Ginny told me that your firebolt was given to you by your godfather."

Harry laughed.

"Yeah."

"So could he get me one, I'll pay him." James said eagerly.

"Well not right now. He was sent to Azkaban." Harry said telling the truth that his godfather was sent too Azkaban.

"Wait he was sent to Azkaban for giving you a firebolt?" he asked.

"Something like that." Harry said.

They sat in silence for a little while until James broke it.

"Is it just me or does giving you a firebolt sound dirty?" James asked.

"Yeah I was thinking that too." Harry laughed, and James joined in.

About an hour later when they had finished the majority of their homework Harry and James packed their stuff and headed back to the common room talking mainly about Quidditch.

"So ever since my dad got me a little broom and jinxed it when I was four, I've always have had a love for the game. I made the team in my third year." James said, "You said you played Quidditch at your old school what year did you join?"

"My first year." Harry said

"WHAT!? You must be the youngest Quidditch player ever!" James exclaimed. "How did you do it?"

"Well my friend Neville got his rememberall stolen by Draco Scheide and well Draco threw it and I chased after it and caught it so it wouldn't break, the head of my house saw me and suggested me to the captain of the Quidditch team and I made the team." Harry explained proudly.

"Wow." Was all that James could say.

As they turned the corner to head passed the hall with the room of requirements Harry saw Draco Malfoy walking back and forth in front of a stone door.

"Listen, James, I gotta go I see you later." Harry said quickly then turned to get Draco before he could hear James' response.

Harry sprinted down the hallway taking out his wand. He pointed it at Draco stopping him from entering the room of requirements.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled causing Draco's wand to fly out of his hand. Draco turned on the spot and came face to face with Harry.

"Hello Potter." He said coldly.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Draco spat back.

"Fine it's not but this is, if your dad put the imperious curse on you then why are you hanging out with him?"

Draco was quiet for a second.

"Right, because I'd tell you that."

"I would seeing as the person who's asking is the one with the wand." Harry said smirking.

"What are you gonna do, stupefy me? You don't have the guts to make me talk Potter." Draco sneered

"Oh and you would?"

"Damn right I would."

"You had six years with Dumbledore and it took your dad controlling you to attack him." Harry said fuming.

"I don't know if you were listening back in McGonagall's office but I never intended to hurt Dumbledore."

"Oh really then what are you doing sneaking around the room of requirements again?"

"I said that was none of your god damn business."

"Well why can't you tell me? If it's nothing bad or for Voldemort then you should be able to tell me."

"You're just gonna have to trust me." Draco said in a cold voice.

"What have you done that would make me trust you?"

"What have you done that would make me tell you?"

The two boys stared at each other.

"Fine doesn't tell me! I'll figure it out sooner or later."

"You're never gonna find out unless you can read minds and according to Snape, you're terrible at Legilimency."

"What are you doing hanging around with Snape if you're not on Voldemort's side?" Harry asked his fists clenched.

"Right, I wouldn't tell you what I was doing but I'll defiantly tell you that." Draco crossed his arms. "You better start to learn to read minds Potter."

Then it dawned on Harry.

"Well Malfoy, since what you're doing is nothing important for Lord Voldemort you should run along back to your Slytherin buddies.

Draco gave Harry a prize winning dirty look, turned on his heel and walked away picking up his wand while stomping off.

Harry waited for him to turn around the corner before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over him. Then he reached back into his pocket and pulled out another item and followed Draco. When he found him he took the second object he took from his pocket and held it up to his eye.

Staring through the peeker Harry was able to read Draco's mind

"_Why can't Potter just leave me alone? That son of a bitch ruined my plans. Maybe I should have told him, he would've wanted to help. But he wouldn't understand, how would he know what a Horcrux was?" _

Draco paused

"_Potter has no idea what I'm going through trying to destroy these Horcruxes…"_

Harry flung of the cloak and repocketed it. Draco jumped out of fear.

"What are you doing following my Potter?" Draco said back to his normal snobbish sounding self.

"Listen..." Harry held up the peeker and explained how he had just read Draco's mind.

Draco opened his mouth to yell at Harry but Harry quickly interrupted him.

"I heard you talk or rather think about the horcruxes and…'

"Forget it Potter, it's nothing bad." Draco said turning to walk away from Harry but Harry grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around, this did not please Draco but Harry quickly spoke again.

"I know. I know what Horcruxes are, I know about Voldemort and I too have been trying to destroy them and that's why we came back into time." Harry explained.

Draco stood there, his mouth slightly open.

"How did you find out?" Draco asked in a tone that Harry had never heard Draco speak to him before.

Harry looked around and made sure that they were indeed alone, but to be extra safe, he pulled Draco into a deserted classroom. He closed the door and mumbled "_Muffliato." _Pointing his wand at the door

"Dumbledore showed me, in out private lessons last year." Harry explained now knowing that they wouldn't be overheard.

"You took private lessons with Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and last year the night we left, the night Dumbledore died, we were seeking a horcrux."

"Did you find it, did you destroy it?" Draco asked.

"We found a decoy." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace with the note inside of it and began describing the night he and Dumbledore he went into fuller detail than he had with Hermione and Ron. When he finished Draco spoke up.

"So it may still be out there?"

"It may be." Harry said. "So have you destroyed any?" it seemed funny that their first civil conversation was about the destroying of a person's soul

"Well yeah, I destroyed Hufflepuff's cup. It wasn't easy." He rolled back his sleeve revealing a section of his skin deformed and very unnatural looking. Harry winced before he could stop himself. "How about you." Draco asked rolling his sleeve down to cover up his scar.

"Well, I destroyed Voldemort's diary." Harry said.

"Wait he-who-must-not-be-named kept a diary?" Draco asked half laughing

Harry laughed too realizing how funny it sounded.

"Well he used it to take over Ginny's mind and open the chamber of secrets back in out second year." Harry explained

"Oh, well yeah that sounds more like him." Draco laughed.

Harry laughed too, surprisingly enjoying his civil chat with Draco.

"Do you know of any others being destroyed?" Draco returned to their first conversation.

"Dumbledore destroyed Slytherin's ring. That's how he injured his hand." Harry said.

"Oh." Draco said not fully remembering seeing Dumbledore's hand injured having been imperialized by his father.

There was a pause which was broken by Harry.

"How do you know about the horcruxes?" Harry asked feeling that Draco just might tell him.

"Well Snape told me."

"SNAPE? But he killed Dumbledore!"

"Snape only killed Dumbledore because he made an unbreakable vow to my mom that if I (she didn't know it was my dad) couldn't kill him that he would. So when my idiot father chickened out. Snape was forced to step up. He and Dumbledore had talked about this before that night. Since Snape was now you-know-who's favorite, you-know-who told him about his horcruxes. I had to flee otherwise he would kill me, Snape sent me to safety along with the knowledge of the horcruxes saying that since he-who-must-not-be-named was watching him to carefully for him to go and destroy the horcruxes. So I went and destroyed the cup."

"But…"

"Snape's on the good side…I know this. He actually destroyed Ravenclaw's Diadem." Draco explained and by Harry's confused expression he told him what it was. "It was a tiara that was created by Rowena Ravenclaw." He said plainly not wanting to go into full details.

"So…" Harry began stunned by the all the knowledge he had recently possessed. "We know that the ring, the cup, the diary, and the diadem were destroyed. So all that leaves is Nagini, the snake and Voldemort himself." Harry said with a raise in confidence that they could actually kill Voldemort.

Draco nodded.

"We have to go find Hermione and Ron." Harry said standing up and heading out the door followed by his ex-enemy Draco

A/N: Draco's back in the story, By the way thanks again papexlilies for reminding me about Draco, this chapter is dedicated to you:) and thanks to everyone else who's reviewed and read this story.Keep it up! please


	23. The one with sex in the chair

A/N: you reviewers make my life! Keep it up

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling I would use my money to make Harry Potter real and then become Luna because she's just awesome. Sadly none of that's true (especially the whole J.K. Rowling being me part.)

Draco and Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower, Harry muttered the password and he and Draco entered and they found the entire group sitting around Lily, except James and Sirius.

"Hey Lily!" Harry said, Draco tailed behind him looking around the common room, being a Slytherin made there little to no possibilities to be in the Gryffindor common room.

Everyone turned around to greet Harry but when they saw Draco with him some looked shocked others looked angry and shocked and Fred and George laughed and received a death glare from Hermione.

"So uh, how're you feeling?" Harry said staying off the subject of Draco being there until he was alone with Ron and Hermione.

"What's he doing here?" Ron said rudely about Draco

"Subtle Ron, real subtle." Harry said.

"Seriously though." Ginny said.

"Well…" Harry said although he didn't know what to say being in front of anyone but Ron and Hermione.

Lily saw the look on Harry's face

"Hey Amanda don't you have a date tonight?" Lily asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Um…Why don't we all go upstairs and help pick out an outfit?"

"But I…"

"NOW?" Lily widened her eyes at Ryann

She gave in.

"Never mind, let's go choose your outfit Amanda."

"Uh, okay." Amanda and Ryann got up.

"You know what I think I'll pass." Remus said

Lily glared at Remus.

"You know what, on second thought; I was feeling a little feminine today, why not use it for good." He said standing up.

"I'll just go to my room." Peter said.

"We'll join you." George said as he, Fred and Peter rushed up the stair into the boys dorm.

Remus frowned.

"I could've said that but instead I'm going to pick out an outfit for a date, you know what, why don't we paint our nails and talk about our periods while we're at it." Remus sulked as he, Lily, Ryann, and Amanda walked up to the girls' dorm room.

Harry looked at Ginny.

"What? Oh no I'm staying. This is just like two years ago when I wasn't allowed to stay and listen to information on the order of the phoenix. No…no I'm staying right here." She said and crossed he legs.

"We told you everything anyways." Hermione pointed out.

"Well…still…I…alright fine but for the record I hate you all." She stomped upstairs to where the other girls and Remus were picking out an outfit.

Harry and Draco sat down; Ron didn't stop glaring at Draco until Harry finished telling them about how Draco was in search of the Horcruxes.

"Well that's great!" Hermione said when he was done. "That means we only have two to go and we're all set."

"I still don't trust you." Ron said grumpily. "Your father may have controlled you for the one year but how about for the other five? He wasn't controlling you the many times you insulted my family, or Harry or when you constantly called Hermione a mudblood."

"You're right, but before even though my dad wasn't controlling me, he still had a huge influence on my life and I was all set upon becoming a death eater because that's how I was raised, my dad taught me that people who weren't pure-blood or were pure-blood traitors were bad." Draco explained in a tone that wasn't caring but it was a step up from the usual Draco.

"Yeah, well I still don't trust you." Ron mumbled crossing his arms

"Fine." Draco stood up and was about to head out. "It's late and I have a lot of homework to do, but…I'm sorry about the way I sometimes treated you, although sometimes you guys did deserve it, I'm sorry. And when you guys see that Lily girl, tell her I'm sorry for the way I acted, I'm just trying to fit in with some of the death eaters to find out where you-know-who is. Because he's bound to have the snake with him." Draco didn't wave, he just left.

Hermione sat there with her mouth hanging open. Harry sat there shocked as well.

"Oh, what a load of shit." Ron blurted out.

"Will you give it a rest Ron!?" Hermione exclaimed

James layed sprawled out on his bed. Sirius sat in a chair near by.

"Just to be sure, you haven't had sex on this chair have you?"

"Dude it's been like a week of school."

"Yeah...and…" Sirius looked at James like he was stupid.

"Okay fine, but there's a perfectly good bed right here, why would we use a chair?"

"It's kinky."

James smiled weakly but all his thoughts were on Lily.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Usually you'd comment about my talking of the sex." Said Sirius sounding sophisticated.

James smiled weakly again.

"Are we thinking of dear old Lily again?" Sirius smirked knowing he didn't need to ask the question, having already known the answer

"No."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"You love Lily, you and lily sitting in a tree, m-a-k-i-n-g-o-u-t."

"Wow now I know why all the girls go for you." James said sarcastically.

Sirius smiled proudly and nodded.

"Hell yeah! But back to you and Lily!"

"Well okay…conversation's over." James said.

"Come on, you can deny it all you want to but I know you like her. I'm not stupid."

James looked at him.

"Well not stupid on _this_ subject."

"This subject being…"

"You and Lily, or on the more general topic, girls."

"Oh, well fine I like her, but what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? This is huge! By the way you're such a wimp; you gave in _way _too easy."

"What…but…you."

"Stay on topic James…you and Lily. So are you gonna ask her out soon?"

"What is wrong with you?" James exclaimed "If you haven't noticed my last experience with her was her yelling at me and the one before that I flung her into a wall."

"So you have a minor setback…we can work around that." Sirius said

"No_ you_ can work around it, I can't because I'm not, one, on speaking terms, and two, I'm not a sexist womanizer like you."

"Hey!"

James gave him a look.

"Alright, fine, but there is nothing wrong with getting some of the hottest girls in school to sleep with you."

"Okay, but could you please not tell anyone about, you know, me liking Lily."

"Yeah alright, your secret's safe with me." Sirius said

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about." James said to himself.

Meanwhile Lily, Ginny and Ryann helped pick out Amanda's date outfit while Remus sat on Lily's bed reading a girly magazine he found next to him and had been reading it for the past half hour.

"I think you should wear this halter top with that skirt." Ginny suggested.

"Nah, that doesn't match." Ryann said.

"But I like that top." Amanda said.

"We'll just have to change the skirt." Ryann said.

"But it took us half an hour to pick that out." Lily said.

"Oh my gosh Usher and Tameka Foster canceled their wedding!" Remus shouted. "I have no idea who they are but...I need to be with testosterone!" Remus said running out of the room.

"Oh how about the halter and these jeans?" Ginny said

"Yes!" Amanda said

Remus ran across the common room, past a pouting Ron, and Hermione and Harry. He was followed by Lily, Ryann and Ginny.

"What happened to Remus?" Harry asked

"Oh he had a gay moment." Ryann said.

"Listen guys I have to go do rounds now so goodnight." Lily said and she left the common room.

About two hours later, when Lily finished rounds she headed back to her common room. When she opened the door she heard the familiar deep voice of Sirius.

"…so listen I'm going to go now and don't give up on her I mean Lily…LILY!" he turned around and saw Lily standing there. "Lily's here."

"I know, I'm standing right here." James said quietly his tie was loosened and his sleeves were rolled up.

"Okay I'm going to head back to Gryffindor tower now." He walked out of James' doorway and passed Lily giving her a kiss on the cheek.

James and Lily stood there awkwardly.

"Listen, Lily…I…" James began by stepping forward.

"Goodnight." She said not really meaning it as she stomped off to her room.

James sighed and turned into his room taking off his tie and collapsing on his bed. She was never going to talk to him let alone go out with him. He needed to find a way to get over her. But that was the problem…how?

A/N: sorry this chapter was so short the next one will be longer I swear, in the mean time…review!


	24. The one with the chicken

A/N: Wow I wouldn't be surprised if all of you gave up on me, I haven't updated in so long, this whole month I've had about 4 hours at my house. So sorry I'll try to update sooner.

Disclaimer: No offense to fan fiction but if I owned the Harry Potter Characters (aka I was J.K. Rowling) I wouldn't writing these stories on this site I'd have them published wouldn't you but since I am not this is the closest I'll get.

The next day lily woke up and looked at her clock. It was 4 in the morning. She rolled over but couldn't seem to get back to sleep. James' face when she wouldn't talk to him last night was engraved in her mind and wouldn't go out causing her to sleep a total of 2 hours.

She got out of bed, completely giving up on sleep, and headed out into the common room that separated her and James' bed. She sat down on the couch, took out a magazine.

"_Lumos_." She muttered softly not wanting to wake James up and began reading through her magazine. About an hour later she had her mind almost completely off James, enough to be able to sleep.

At seven James woke up and got ready for the day of school. He walked out of his room and looked at Lily's door making sure she wasn't going to walk out of it and yell at him. He was outside and into the hall without seeing Lily and walked down to the Great Hall.

Lily rolled over and found herself lying on the couch in her and James' common room she got up and walked into her bathroom and took a shower. She got out and got dressed then gathered all her stuff together to get ready for Transfiguration. Before she left she quickly glanced around the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything when she saw her clock and it read 8:23.

"Oh my god I'm 23 minutes late for class!" she yelled to particularly no one. She sprinted out of her room and saw James' invisibility cloak draped over a chair near the couch where she slept on. She picked it up and flung it over her so she wouldn't get into trouble going through the hallways while she was supposed to be in class.

Ryann leaned over to James as they sat in transfiguration practicing changing parts of their face.

"James where's Lily?" she asked with one eyebrow purple.

"How should I know, we're not talking." He said his nose growing to twice it's size causing Sirius to crack up and aim his wand at Remus who's hair turned as red as Ron, Fred and George's already were.

"You don't need to talk to see her, so did you see her this morning?" Ryann said glancing at the door to make sure Lily didn't walk in.

"Well no her door was still closed." James said "Oh my god do you think she slept in too late?"

"No she always sets the alarm. I remember because it was the most annoying thing when we used to room together…anyways back on the subject."

"Wait there she is." James said looking up at the door.

Lily walked in the room up to Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry I'm late professor." Lily said quietly

"Why are you late Ms. Evans?" McGonagall asked.

"Well you see…" she began as the whole class stopped practicing their spells and stared at Lily. Lily blushed she knew she was both going to get into trouble and that she would be made fun of by everyone, mainly the marauders.

"It was my fault." James spoke up knowing that Lily would get in trouble and picked on.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall said. Lily turned around and stared at James.

"Yeah I thought it would be funny to turn off her alarm." James improvised quickly.

"Well Mr. Potter I hope you know that what you did was very wrong and you will serve detention with me tonight at eight." She said, it was so common for her to punish James or any of the marauders (but mainly James and Sirius) that she went back to looking down at the paper she was grading before Lily came in. "Ms. Evans you may take a seat."

Lily walked and took a seat next to Hermione without looking at James or anyone else.

After class was over James and Sirius walked out talking about the normal topic of girls, when Lily came up behind them.

"Sirius can I talk to Potter for a second?" she asked

"Yeah sure." Sirius caught up with the remainder of the group ahead of James and Lily.

"Listen James…" Lily began not looking at James but talked quickly so he wouldn't interrupt. "I want to say thanks for what you did in there." She said. "And I'm sorry you got into trouble."

James looked at her in awe; he hadn't remembered the last time she called him James.

"Oh, yeah well it's okay, I don't care about the detention, and well I figured it was the least I could do after well you know." He said realizing that it was the first time they had talked in a while.

"Yeah well…" she began.

"How about we just forget about that?" James suggested hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Easy for you to say." She said putting her hand up to the back of her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, that sort of slipped out." She said and laughed.

James chuckled uncomfortably.

"Well anyways thanks again." She said and then walked away towards her next class.

James smiled to no one but himself and proudly strutted around the remainder of the day until his detention where when he strutted in proudly McGonagall yelled at him and he immediately got to work.

While James was doing his detention Ginny, Hermione, Ryann, Amanda and Lily were sitting in the girls' dorm in the Gryffindor common room.

"So Amanda, how'd your date go?" Lily asked.

"What date?" Amanda asked looking at Lily funny.

"The date in which we spent a portion of the night picking out an outfit to wear on." Ryann explained

"FUCK!" Amanda said and got up quickly and headed for the door. "I better go talk to Mike. Quick give me an excuse as to why I didn't show up." She looked around at all the girls for help.

"Well you could say someone was in the hospital wing." Ginny suggested.

"Nah, not believable enough, Lily was just in the hospital wing." Hermione said.

"Oh! Say something dirty to get his mind off of you not being there last night, like that you and Hermione were taking a shower and lost track of the time." Ryann suggested.

"First of all; ew! And second; not every guy is Sirius Black!" Amanda said.

"And why me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I have an idea…how about you tell the truth and say you forgot." Lily said

The majority of the girls looked at her like she was giving birth to a snake.

"Why would I do that? I really like this guy." Amanda said

"So much that you forgot him." Ginny laughed. Amanda leaned over to Hermione's bed and grabbed and threw a pillow at Ginny.

"Thanks for the help guys." Amanda said sarcastically.

"Anytime!" they all chimed in laughing, as Amanda walked out the door.

"So Lily, you still haven't answered our question of why you were late to class this morning." Ryann said

"Yes I did, I told you, I overslept." Lily said honestly.

"Yeah, Lily Evans oversleeping…so who was the guy?" Ryann prodded.

"What guy?" Lily asked

"The one you slept with." Ryann pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Wait a second it's not okay for me to oversleep, but it's okay to have sex?" Lily crossed her arms.

"Exactly." Ryann stated plainly and before Lily could answer she opened her mouth to speak again. "I'm bored let's go bother the guys."

"Allright." Ginny agreed knowing she didn't want to be caught in the oncoming argument between Lily and Ryann. She, Hermione, Ryann and eventually Lily got up and headed downstairs to the common room to find it packed with everyone except the guys.

"Let's go check in their room." Ryann said and they all headed up to the guys' dorm which was empty as well.

"They're not here. Let's go check in me and James' room." Lily suggested.

"Wait we have to be sure." Hermione said "They could be hiding."

"Good point, here I got this." Ginny said. "Ow Lily, my bra is too tight will you help me undo it?" she asked in the sluttiest voice she could muster.

Nothing happened.

"So they, meaning Sirius, isn't here." Hermione said, "Let's go to Lily's now."

So they all headed over to the head common room and dorms, Lily muttered the password and they entered. For about five minutes they looked again and again came to the same conclusion; they weren't there.

The four girls plopped down on the couches and sighed.

"Where could they go?" Hermione asked

They sat in silence for a moment when Ginny spoke up.

"Oh my gosh why are we so stupid? I know where they are." She got up and motioned for the other three to follow, they did.

The group of girls followed Ginny until they reached a painting.

Ginny reached forward and rubbed a pear that was lying on a table causing the portrait to swing open and reveal the guys they had been looking for.

"No dude, she's a…oh hey girls." Ron said blushing a shade lighter than the trade Weasley hair color.

"How'd you get in here?" Remus asked stepping forward holding a piece of cake in his hand and taking a big bite of it.

"We tickled the pear." Hermione said looking around at the semi-clean kitchen she was now standing in.

"How did you know that though?" Remus continued questioning. "The marauders and now, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George are the only ones who know how to get in here."

Ginny looked around for a distraction but realized she'd have to create her own she reached over and took a muffin from the table next to her and flung it at the guys, hitting Harry square in the face.

"You are dead." He said stressing every word and taking Remus' cake and flinging it at Ginny who ducked and caused the cake to hit Lily, which led to a full out food fight.

About a half an hour later when everyone was covered in some form of food or drink they stopped and being forced by Hermione, helped the house elves clean up. When they were done they grabbed some of the unthrown food and brought it upstairs into Lily and James' common room and ate it while they waited for James to get back.

"We should scare James." Amanda said when she joined them after talking to Mike.

"Yeah!" Sirius said so excitedly that you'd expect him to wet his pants. "No we should like do a prank and have water fall on his head." Sirius said.

"Oh yeah, let's ruin my and James' common room more and have it be like syrup instead of water." Lily said

"Good thinking Lils." Sirius said and he turned to Fred and George while Lily mentally hit herself for giving him the idea. "What do you guys think?" Sirius asked the twins

They seemed to take not even five seconds to think of a brilliant plan, but hey they were Fred and George.

"How about we do one of those muggle old-fashioned bucket over the door trick and it'll have syrup fall on him, then we'll take pillows and throw the feathers from them all over him and then shove a puking pastilles in his mouth so he's a barfing chicken." Fred explained receiving a high five from his accomplice brother.

Lily gave Fred, George and Sirius a deathly glare.

"And of course we'll clean up afterwards, and not have the house elves do it." Remus sighed pleasing both Hermione and Lily.

"Allright but as head girl I'll pretend I didn't hear it and I'll be in my room pretending I had no idea." Lily got up and headed towards her door.

"Lily are you drunk?" Ryann asked.

"What?" Lily stopped and turned around slightly appalled.

"I mean no lecture no threats just 'clean up and I'll pretend I didn't know.' It's just not you." Peter explained.

"I'm sorry do you want a lecture?" Lily said.

"NO!" Everyone shouted including, shockingly, Hermione however hers was half hearted.

"Allright then don't complain, for your information, I'm just in a really good mood." She said and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay gang let's get to work." Sirius said.

"Dude, we're not Scooby Doo." Ron said

"I know, I'm not a dog." Sirius fought back.

"You probably should rethink that last statement." Ginny laughed.

Lily heard laughter from inside her room. She heard them beginning to work and smiled but not because they were planning to make James a barf chicken. It was because she and James were on speaking terms.

Every other time when she and James fought, she could care less about if they ever were going to get back on speaking terms. This time, however, was different but she didn't know why.

Maybe something changed over the summer, she thought, maybe she wanted to get to know him as a friend seeing as this would be their last year and he had been unusually nice to her. Over the previous years he had constantly asked her out and she thought it was a joke, but him being nice to her made all those years of immaturity seem to no longer be there. Could she possibly like him? Would she possibly say yes the next time he asked her out?

No of course not.

But yes.

"Okay so let's go over this one more time…" Sirius said sounding like a military general. "Peter you pull the robe causing the bucket to fall, now this is crucial so don't mess it up, then the girls, Ron and Harry will toss the feathers at him, Fred will attempt to stun him, watch out he's squirmy, George will shove the puking pastille into his mouth, and I will unstun him, Remus will undo my mistake, then lastly we all point and laugh." Sirius gave and enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Got it." Remus said.

"Shhhh, I think he's coming." Ginny said.

"Places everyone." George said. "Oh Harry, turn off the lights so it's unsuspected."

Harry nodded and flicked his wand so that the lights went out. A few moments later the door opened and a figure stepped in.

"NOW!" Sirius yelled and Peter pulled the rope, there was a muffled scream from under the new fallen bucket. The group with pillows ripped them apart and threw the contents of them towards the scream, because it was still very dark a lot of the feathers missed.

"_Stupefy_!" cried Fred. Then George ran up and shoved half of the treat under the bucket and into James' mouth.

"Go!" George shouted once he was out of the way.

"_Rennervate!"_ Sirius correctly shouted, Remus turned on the lights and they all looked at a barfing 'chicken' with a bucket over it's head. Many people laughed until Peter spoke up.

"Wait James doesn't have boobs or wear a skirt." They all looked closer at the figure who was still hurling.

"Oh shit." Fred and George said together as James stepped through the door.

"What the hell did you do?" he said in an angry confused voice.

"We thought she was you!" Ginny said James gave her a look.

The 'chicken' spoke up between barfs.

"Make…the barfing…stop!" she yelled weakly. George rushed over and quickly shoved the other end of the treat into the girl's mouth and almost instantly the vomiting stopped.

"So if that's not you who is she?" Sirius asked.

"Oh everyone this is Tammy." He said, she still was covered in feathers and a bucket. James quickly realized that and waved his wand and the feather and syrup was gone. "She's my new girlfriend."

No one said anything realizing what they had done they glanced around.

Tammy lifted the bucket off her head.

"Hi." She said roughly.

"Hi." Everyone replied

Suddenly Harry turned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Do you know who that is?" He asked "It's Professor Amadahy."

Unknown to everyone else Lily closed the door to her room and layed down on her bed in sadness. A small tear rolled down her cheek.

A/N: It's done and I will update sooner I promise. Even though it's been a while might I remind you to review?


	25. The one with the scar

A/N: My updating has gotten slower and slower by the story's about to get better and better so pleeeeaaaaasssssse don't give up on me!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling (the owner of the Harry Potter characters and crap) is my idol. I'd be one selfish person if I was her, so I'm not.

Harry woke up from his alarm very early the next morning. It was four in the morning. He scanned the room and saw that Ron to was awake but no one else. They both got up and quickly through on pants over their boxers. Harry nodded at Ron and they both got up, Harry grabbed his cloak and he and Ron silently and left the room. The two friends walked down the stairs to find Hermione waiting for them.

"Where have you two been I thought we said we'd meet down here at four!" she said in an angry whisper.

"Sorry we thought you said 4:02, geez it's two minutes don't pee yourself!" Ron said.

Hermione said nothing but glared at him.

"Give it a rest guys we have to go." Harry said before Ron and Hermione got into a huge fight.

"Harry's right." Hermione said

"_Harry's Right."_ Ron mimicked Hermione in a high voice.

She whipped around and opened her mouth to yell.

"You know what I think I'll go alone." Harry said and he walked out of the common room, seconds later Hermione and Ron came bursting out the door.

"No, sorry it's just we're tired; I mean it is FOUR IN THE FREAKING MORNING!"Ron yelled at Hermione

"NO! IT'S 4:02 _NOW!_"

"Bye." Harry said.

"Sorry I swear we're done!" Hermione begged

"Fine but seriously this is important!" Harry said strictly

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Okay now let's get under the cloak before Mrs. Norris or Peeves catches us." Harry tossed the invisibility cloak over the three of them, barely covering their shoes so they had to crouch. They walked down many flights of stairs until they reached a painting in which Harry reached out and tickled the pear. They entered the room and saw house elves fussing around a boy who was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"I told you I don't need any help!" he shouted

"The young master comes to the kitchen, he must need help." A short male elf said looking up at the boy.

"Hey look at that, Draco it a bitch to house elves in the past and present." Ron whispered to Harry.

"He just came to meet with us." Harry said most of the elves backed off "Hey." Harry casually said stepping into the room more fully.

"Hi." Draco said shortly

"Thanks for meeting us so early." Hermione said as she stepped forward followed by a not so happy Ron.

"Let's get down to business." Harry said. "We need a plan, if we're ever gonna destroy Voldemort." Draco flinched at the mention of his name as did Ron.

"Oh get over it you two, we're trying to kill and fearing him's not gonna help." Hermione said.

Both Draco and Ron crossed their arms.

"Allright I think we should master non-verbal spells before anything because when I fought Voldemort he was quick at countering what I said out loud." Harry explained.

Hermione smiled.

"I know how to do that already so what should I do."

"See it's not because you're muggle born that I picked on you, it's when you show off like that." Draco said angrily.

Hermione went to open her mouth.

"Oh come off it Hermione it's true." Ron said grumpily, obviously not a morning person.

"Anyways, I know Ron and I can't do them yet, I mean I've done it once or twice but I want to master them, can you do it Draco."

"Well…" he began but Hermione interrupted.

"If he could than he wouldn't have gotten jealous that I could." Hermione said.

Although Draco was defiantly different around Harry, Hermione and Ron he still was the same in the way that he hated to be wrong.

He nodded.

"Allright so…" Harry thought while he spoke, he felt that he was back in a D.A. meeting. "Make learning non-verbal spells out major priority, and Hermione can focus on learning new spells that could possibly help us." Harry said this as Hermione was about to open her mouth and say once again that she indeed knew non verbal spells.

"Right." Ron said.

"Fine." Draco said.

"And if you find out anything then tell anyone of us immediately." Harry said.

"Now let's go get ready for school." Hermione said.

Draco left immediately with a little nod and Hermione, Ron and Harry followed only heading to the Gryffindor tower. When they got there it was only five in the morning.

"Well there's no use trying to go back to sleep now." Ron groaned after he and Harry parted with Hermione each heading to their separate dorms.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ron said and he shut the door behind him as he headed into the bathroom.

Harry plopped down on his bed. He didn't know what to do seeing as if he lit a lamp or his wand the rest of the guys would wake up. So he sat on his bed quietly.

"Ow." He reached up to his forehead pressing hard against his scar. The pain started small but now it was unbearable Harry collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud still clinging his forehead the room was blurry to the point at which he could only see shadows crowd over him calling his name in worried voices. The room spun faster and faster until he was no longer in it.

Instead he was walking down a lane towards a medium sized house. It was dark out and Harry could just make out the house's figure. He came up to a gate which flew open without him even touching it. He walked up to the door and raised a long white hand gripping a wand that was not his and the door swung open. Harry continually walked into the house and looked around. A woman came to the top of the stairs.

"Who are you?" she asked scared clutching a cleaning broom tightly within her hands.

Harry looked up and pointed his wand at the trembling woman.

"_Imperio_." He hissed in a high voice. The women walked down the stairs and faced Harry. He brought down his wand and the woman immediately began to tremble again. Harry raised his wand again. "_Cru--"_ he began but suddenly a man came running down the stairs with a plunger in his hand.

"Stay away from my wife!" he yelled holding up the plunger threateningly.

Harry threw his head back and laughed a high laugh that shot right up the man's spine.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry yelled as the man fell to the floor motionless. The woman howled with sadness tears streaming down her face.

"Please!" she begged Harry.

"Do you know Harry Potter?" Harry said in his high voice. The woman flinched.

"Y-y-yes."

"Where is he?" Harry demanded his patience running thin.

"I d-don't know." She stuttered

"_Crucio!" _the woman screamed in pain. Harry lifted his wand. And the woman collapsed to her knees breathing heavily." Your child is a friend of Harry Potter's, now where is he?!"

"I d-don't know!"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _the woman fell to the floor. Harry spun back into the room he was breathing heavy and was covered in sweat.

"HARRY!" he heard Ron's voice bellow loudly. Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron in a towel and Sirius, Peter, Fred, George, Remus and James surrounding him. "Harry did you see him?" Ron asked as Harry attempted to sit up.

"Wait, see who, Are you allright Harry? What the hell just happened?" James asked the others around him nodded.

Harry ignored them and turned to Ron who helped him stand up. Harry said nothing to Ron but instead turned and ran out the door into the common room shouts of 'what happened' and 'Harry!' followed him but he paid them no mind he ran through the empty common room and headed up to the girl's room. A high pitched scream rang through Harry's head as he was forced backwards blocked by an invisible wall. This did not help Harry's already throbbing head. He stood up once more as James, Remus, Ron, Fred, George, Sirius, and Peter caught up. Harry paced back and forth until nearly half the girls came down to see what boy tried to enter their dorms. Harry saw Hermione's head as she turned the corner of the stair case and came into view.

"Hermione I need to talk to you, now!" he shouted. She made her way through the crowd of girls dressed in their pajamas to Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry looked around and grabbed her hand and pulled her outside the common room he motioned for Ron to follow. As the three exited they heard mumbled talking from inside about what just happened. Harry let go of Hermione's hand.

"I just saw into Voldemort's mind." Harry said Ron and Hermione glanced at each other knowing that it would be bad news. They knew that Harry could only see into Voldemort's mind when Voldemort was very angry.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked.

"He went to a house, belonging to muggles, I was inside of him seeing through his eyes." Harry said knowing he was making little sense. "Inside was a man and a woman and he killed the man instantly and tortured the woman."

"Why?" Hermione asked horrified.

"He asked her if she knew where I was and she said she didn't know and so he killed her."

"Who were they? Do you know?" Hermione asked Ron also eager to know who the muggles were

"Your parents Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said sympathetically but he knew that this would barely help.

Tears swam in Hermione's eyes as she backed into the wall and slid down it so that she sat messily on the ground. She began to sob as Harry expected her to.

"Hermione it's entirely my fault. I am so sorry. He was looking for me…it's my fault."

Hermione shook her head but remained crying uncontrollably. Ron sat down and placed his arm around her shoulders she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry turned around and kicked the wall.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he swore loudly in anger and frustration. Here were two more people that had died because of Harry. He too slid down the wall opposite Hermione and Ron and placed his head in his hands.

"Do you reckon you want to go see them Hermione?" Ron asked

Hermione shook her head and spoke between sobs.

"It's too dangerous." She said gulping.

Harry remained silent on the other side of the hall, his head still in his hands. A few moments passed filled with nothing but Hermione's sniffles.

Harry jerked his head up.

"Ron, he went after Hermione's family he'll go after yours next." Harry realized this.

Ron went pale.

"Hermione, you stay here, you too Ron, stay safe, I'll be back, Hermione Accio cloak" Harry said he opened the door, caught his cloak and reclosed the door before anyone inside could even ask him a question. He walked over to Hermione. "I do need your time turner."

She nodded and handed it to Harry he threw it over himself.

"Wait I'm going with you." Ron said standing up.

"No. You stay here I'll warn your family, I'm not letting anyone else die because of me. Stay here with Hermione." Harry demanded.

"But…"

"NO RON! You have to understand I'm doing this alone." Harry said and without another word he turned over the time turner multiple times and Hermione and Ron vanished.

He reappeared suddenly inside Hogwarts and pulled his cloak out and threw it over him. He sprinted down the hall and stopped at the statue of the humpbacked witch

"_Dissendium." _Harry whispered and the statue jumped aside leaving a hole that Harry climbed into leading to Honeydukes. A few moments after Harry climbed through the hole the witch jumped back into place and the tunnel went dark, Harry quickly lit his wand and ran down it.

Once Harry reached the end he entered the basement of Honeydukes. He climbed the stairs taking two at a time and ran through the shop and out the front door. He found the streets empty as he quickly scanned to see if anyone was there.

He closed his eyes and thought hard of the burrow then turned on the spot and vanished.

A/N: Will he make it in time to warn the Weasley's??? If you review with ideas I'll most likely use them. So Review.


	26. The one at the burrow

A/N: hey kiddos. I just want to say thanks a billion to the people who have stuck with Melted Daisies, and especially those who have reviewed! You make my day! Also I have just remembered that according to my story there are 2 professor Amadahys (Arana and Tammy) Just to clear things up, Tammy is the real one and Arana will never be mentioned again. –maybe--

Disclaimer: If you're reading this you're either A) amused by what I say here B) it was a mistake or C) You still need proof that I'm not J.K. Rowling. And if it's C that's making you read this…Ummmm…I have nothing to say to you.

A few hours later at breakfast their was an uncomfortably awkward feel amongst the group.

"Where's Harry?" Ryann asked. "I mean he collapsed onto the floor this morning and then disappeared."

Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances they had not thought up a lie explaining the absence of Harry. Lily, along with the others, saw this.

"Ryann, I thought you knew, Harry was taken to St. Mungos." Lily said, guessing Harry not being there had something to do with the future.

Hermione sat holding a fork in her hand playing with the tiny amount of food there was on her near empty plate. The Weasleys looked anxious and one by one kept whipping glances at the door hoping that Harry would enter as they looked but there was no such luck.

Remus shook his head and went back to eating his toast, not fully in belief. Moments later he was followed by Ryann, Amanda, James, and Sirius.

Although Lily had acted calm all that morning she couldn't help but to look at James and almost feel her heart melting. She had almost no sleep due to the fact that she could not keep the mental picture of James and Tammy kissing passionately out of her head.

James sat eating his breakfast sneaking glances over at Tammy over at the Ravenclaw table. He really liked her. But (to Sirius' disappointment) he had yet to sleep with her. He blamed it on the fact that he was tired last night but it was because he couldn't stop thinking of Lily. He ended up not being able to sleep and instead went into his old room to have more than a wall to separate himself and Lily.

Hermione knew that there was no way that she would be able to make it through the day without crying. So she did something that was anything but her. After a long silence between the group she spoke up.

"Fred, George…can I borrow one of your Skiving Snackboxes?" everyone besides the Weasleys stopped what they were doing and stared at her in awe.

"Hermione?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"Yeah sure which do you want?" George asked.

"Fever Fudge." she said

When breakfast was done the group waved goodbye to Ginny and headed into Transfiguration, which was no help at all.

Professor McGonagall began discussing the topic of Animaguses, this kept Sirius, James, and Peter entertained.

Hermione stood no chance when McGonagall showed the class by turning into a tabby cat. This brought back memories of Crookshanks, who was with her parents when…

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Fever Fudge and put half of it into her mouth and the next thing she knew she was excused from class and walking down to the hospital wing. The weird thing was she felt no regrets from skipping class. A few hours after classes were over, Hermione slipped the other half of the candy into her mouth. Madam Pomfrey cleared her to go and she met up with the group back in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So how was your day off Hermione?" Amanda asked.

"Fine." She said.

"I'm bored, we should go visit Harry in St. Mungos." James said.

"Why? He's not hurt, it's just his aunt." Ron said going along with the story that they had created that Harry's aunt was attacked by an owl. The story was created by Fred and George.

"But still don't you think we should be with him for emotional support?" James asked.

"Na, he'll be fine." Ginny said.

"Suit yourselves. I've gotta go do rounds night everyone."

"Night." They replied as James excited the common room.

Ryann grabbed Remus's watch and read it.

"It's ten o'clock already?" she said "I'm going to bed. Anyone else?"

"I'll go to bed with you." Sirius said as he snickered at his pathetic joke.

"I think I'll pass." Ryann rolled her eyes and walked up to the girl's dorms.

Later, she was followed by Amanda and Lily. Sirius, Remus and Peter headed up to bed and hour later leaving Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George to wait for Harry nervously, hoping that he was allright, knowing there must be something wrong.

123456789123456789123456789

The wind blew onto Harry's face. It was a normal cool autumn wind that felt refreshing against Harry's prickling scar. He threw his invisibility cloak over him and ran toward the burrow, wand at the ready clenched in his hand.

He ran to the door and took out the peeker to see if it was safe inside. He looked through it and saw Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table while some of the pots and pans in the sink cleaned themselves. He knocked on the door and saw Mrs. Weasley look up and grab her wand, she walked to the door and leaned against it.

"Who's there? Is that you Kinsley?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"No it's Harry."

"Harry?" she swung the door open as Harry stashed the peeker into his pocket. She looked upon him and flung her arms around him. "Harry, are you alright? How's Ron? Is Ginny okay? Fred? George?" she asked

"They're all fine." He said needing to get to the point. "Listen Mrs. Weasley, the reason I'm here is to get you out, you need to hide away from the burrow."

"Why?" she asked stubbornly.

"No time to explain, where's Mr. Weasley?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked worried.

"He's at work, expected home any time now."

Harry sighed heavily glancing out the door.

"You need to leave NOW!" he said

"He'll be home any second now." She said looking rather worried

Just then Mr. Weasley entered the already opened door.

"Hello Molly, why's the door…oh hello Harry." He said distraught

"Hi, you need to get out of here now."

"What's…"

"No time. Now where's somewhere safe you can go for now?" Harry asked once again glancing out the door. Before they could answer Harry reached up to his forehead which began to prickle uncontrollably.

"Harry dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He's coming you need to get out of here." Harry said. "Go find somewhere safe and stay there."

The two Weasleys nodded, hooked arms and disappeared from the house seconds later. Harry felt a sigh of relief as he took out the time turner. Suddenly the door burst open and there stood a cloaked figure. Harry knew who it was due to the immense pain issuing from his forehead.

"Harry Potter." The high voice sent a shiver up Harry's spine. Voldemort entered the room. "I knew you'd be here after what I did to your mudblood friend's muggle parents."

Harry said nothing he clenched his wand in his hand.

"You will not escape this time Harry you will die tonight."

Harry again did not say anything. He did not even blink he kept eye contact with Voldemort knowing that at anytime he could strike. Voldemort smirked.

"AHHH!" Harry screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He collapsed to the ground and saw a giant snake come at his chest. As it bit down near his shoulder he felt a pain like no other. Nagini continued to attack him while he lay on the ground and Voldemort laughed. Harry smelt the strong odor of blood.

"Enough!" Voldemort said in what Harry knew to be Parseltongue. Nagini remained next to Harry ready to strike at her master's command. Voldemort stepped closer to Harry's heavily injured body and looked down upon it, still smirking.

Harry could not think of any way he wouldn't die. He almost felt the snake's poison flowing through him.

"_Crucio." _Voldemort said. Harry screamed in pain until Voldemort stopped.

"I am going to kill you now Harry Potter." He said and raised his wand. Harry barely had any strength left in him. "_Avada Kedavra." _Voldemort said.

Harry quickly, with all the strength he had, grabbed the snake and blocked the curse with it's body then threw the time turner around him and turned it multiple times before Voldemort knew what was going on and disappeared from the burrow into a field.

Harry lay on the ground. His body was soar and he knew he was dieing. He lay in the field where he knew in a few years the Burrow would be built and Charlie Weasley would be born.

With the little strength he had left he grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak from his pocket and apperated to Hogsmede. He was bleeding uncontrollably and could barely walk. He limped all into Honeydukes and went through the passage. He needed to tell the Weasley kids that their parents were safe before the snake venom spread to his heart.

He walked to the Gryffindor Common room door and knocked on it. He collapsed to the ground. He heard footsteps and saw the door swing open to reveal Hermione.

"Hello?" she asked looking around not seeing Harry under the cloak. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Hermione." Harry said very weakly and barely audible.

"Harry?" she said. "_Accio Cloak." _Harry felt the cloak fly off of him and go to Hermione. "Harry!" she rushed out to him seeing the deep, heavily bleeding wounds all over his body. "Harry what happened?"

"Ron." Was all Harry could say.

"RON!" Hermione yelled. Harry saw Ron emerge from the Gryffindor common room although he became a blur.

"Hermione what's…HARRY." He said. "What happened? Is my family okay?"

Harry nodded then collapsed to the ground.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I thought this was a great place to stop it. Review with ideas or comments. And by the way I told you I would review sooner!


	27. The one with all the crying

A/N: Here we go I want to update as much as I can before school starts up again. So if you could review that'd be great. By the way that's two in one day.

Disclaimer: Please tell me that I don't have to say that I'm not J.K. Rowling if I have to keep reminding you then that's just pathetic.

Hermione shook Harry's body, he did not get up. She looked at Ron who wore the same face as her, frightened and sad. She put her fingers to his bleeding neck and felt a small pulse.

"He's alive, barely; we need to get him to the hospital wing." She said and took out her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa." _She said and Harry's limp body rose into the air. "Go tell your family about your parents and meet me down in the hospital wing as soon as you're done." She said as she ran off with Harry's body hovering next to her.

Ron whipped around and ran into the common room.

Hermione turned the corner and ran as hard as she could down the hall.

"Please don't die, please don't die." She kept saying to Harry's unconscious body. As she turned another corner she ran straight into James who was patrolling the corridors.

"Ouch! What are you…Hermione?" he asked then his eyes met Harry's body. "Harry? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain Harry's hurt, I must get him to the hospital wing. Can you go get Dumbledore?"

He nodded and let her pass, turning around, and heading towards Dumbledore's office.

Hermione finally made it to the Hospital wing. As soon as she entered she placed Harry down on a bed and ran and pounded on the door of Madam Pomfrey's bedroom. She opened it.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"Harry's been wounded I don't know how but he's weak."

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Harry's side and began examining him.

123456789123456789123456789123465789

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a room that was painted all white. As he made to roll over he felt sharp pains all over his body he looked at his body and saw bandages everywhere. Suddenly the memories came filling back into his mind.

The Burrow, the snake, Voldemort.

Suddenly Hermione and Ron walked through the door. They looked at him and saw him awake.

Hermione ran at him and flung her arms around him, almost in tears.

Harry flinched the wounds all over his body felt like they were going to burst open again.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said seeing the pain she was causing him. "Are you allright? How are you feeling?"

"Geez Hermione let the man breathe." Ron said.

"I'm fine." He said although his entire body felt like it was going to rip apart.

"Everyone's been asking what happened to you…we haven't been able to answer, the healers figure it was some sort of bite." Hermione explained.

"Am I in St. Mungos?" Harry asked.

Both Hermione and Ron nodded.

"You've been here for about two weeks. It's October 14th." Ron said.

"We were so worried about you. They didn't know if you were going to survive." Hermione said tears rolling down her cheeks.

There was a silence between them. Hermione quickly glanced at Ron who eventually broke the silence.

"So…uh…what happened mate?" he asked sheepishly.

Harry wasn't particularly dreading this question, he knew he couldn't avoid it, but he wanted nothing more then to try and forget the incident.

"Well…I made it to the burrow in time to get your parents out and once they were gone I was going to come back here." Harry began the two nodding for him to go on. "He showed up with Nagini. And well she attacked me which explains the bites, then Voldemort tortured me and then he shot the killing curse at me but I blocked it with the snake and then go the hell out of there."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth in disbelief. Ron sat in the chair next to Harry's bed in awe.

There was another moment of silence again broken by Ron.

"Wow, how many near death experiences have you had?" Ron asked.

"Too many for a lifetime and I'm only seventeen." Harry rolled his eyes Hermione still sat in silence.

"So in a way the snake nearly destroyed your life and saved your life in less than a minute."

"Yeah I guess so." Harry said not really sure how to respond to Ron's comment.

"Damn Harry, you have to be the fastest thinker in the world not to mention the luckiest bastard." Ron said.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hermione yelled all of a sudden causing Harry and Ron to jump and Harry to wince in pain.

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!" Ron exclaimed

"What the fuck was that all about?" Harry said.

"The snake Harry!" she said.

"Yes, Hermione the snake is the one that did this to me." Harry said.

"No…the snake Voldemort killed it."

"That's what the Avada Kedavra curse tends to do." Ron said. "Except for Harry's case."

"NO! Don't you see…?" Hermione said a little irritated. "He killed Nagini, Nagini the horcrux!" she said smiling.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Harry said not caring how loud he was or how much pain he was in.

"Damn, You-know-who is now not only a freak but a suicidal one." Ron joked out of happiness.

The three looked at each other, big smiles painted across each face.

"One to go." Hermione said.

"Well one and a half." Ron said. Hermione gave him a funny look.

"Ron's right, we have Voldemort himself, and maybe the locket." Harry said.

"True." Hermione said. "But still…"

Suddenly Fred and George entered the room.

"Hello there Harry." They smiled.

"Good to see you up and about." George said "Well up at least, well sitting up, well…"

"Glad you're conscious." Fred finished.

"What happened mate?" George asked.

"Voldemort happened."

"Damn, he did this to you?" Fred asked.

"Well his snake did, but yeah."

"They should rename you the boy who lived and lived and lived and lived and nearly died but lived and lived and…"

"Are you quite finished?" Hermione asked harshly.

"And lived." Fred finished.

"Well I'm glad you're awake because now Ginny can stop being annoying." George said. Harry perked up. "I mean when she first saw you she couldn't stop crying."

"It's not a crime to cry when your friend might be dead." Hermione said.

"Ron would know all about that." Fred laughed

"Hey! I did not cry!" Ron said.

"Cry…Sob…what ever."

"I DIDN'T CRY!"

"I know, we just like to rile you up like that." George laughed.

"So is Ginny here?" Harry asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yeah she's downstairs with Lily. I'll owl the others about you being okay and they should be by shortly." Hermione said.

"Oh, Harry I think you should play dead when Ginny comes in, and me and George'll make it so that the screen says your heart rate goes down until you die. She'll freak." Fred said.

"That's immature and cruel!" Hermione said.

"Immature and Cruel are our specialties." Fred said.

"Come on Harry pleeeeaaaaasssssse?" George begged. "We've given you free stuff from our shop."

"Only because I lent you the money for your shop." Harry stated.

"We no longer have our shop." Fred said faking being depressed as George pretended to wipe a tear from under his eye.

"Fine, but you guys are pathetic." Harry laughed.

"Allright!" Fred high fived his twin.

"Harry! You can't possibly…It'll break her heart." Hermione protested

"Yeah, but she'll also kick Fred and George's asses." Harry said

"And yours." Hermione crossed her arms, determined that she was gonna win this argument.

"No she won't, she'll be too happy I'm alive and also I think I've been injured enough." he said motioning to the rest of his body, knowing that this would make Hermione feel very awkward.

It did.

"Well…"

"Come off it, Hermione." Ron butted in. "Have some fun."

"I do have fun, although it's civilized and unharmful."

"Reading doesn't count." Ron crossed his arms.

"Hermione, if you don't agree with it then don't be a part of it." Harry said.

She ignored him

"I can so have fun." She said getting angry at Ron.

"_Sure_ you can." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well…you…" she began but then stormed off, out of the room.

"Allright I'll go get Ginny and Lily and tell them, you're not doing so well while Fred jinxes the screen. Ron you need to look solemn. Allright now here we go." He said and left the room.

After a few minutes he came back in and Harry shut his eyes leaving an unnoticeable slit so he could see out.

He saw Ginny and Lily walk over and sit on the sides of his bed. Looking grave. Harry heard the beeping of his heart rate grow slower and saw Ginny and Lily begin crying.

His 'heart rate' grew slower and slower until it held one long beep.

Ginny collapsed onto his bed sobbing, while Lily covered her mouth crying. Fred and George stood in the back trying to hold in their laughter. Lily faintly heard them and got up and began yelling at them. Which made them laugh even harder.

Ginny was still bawling as she touched his face and whispered so that only he could hear;

"I love you Harry Potter."

He sat up and lifted her chin and kissed her passionately.

Lily looked over and began yelling at Fred and George and eventually Ron harder.

This made no difference to Harry and Ginny they still sat there locked in a kiss.

Harry's body was aching from sitting up so quickly but the pain went away as he kissed Ginny.

They pulled apart and she slapped him.

He winced in pain from her slap and the fact that he had been bitten there.

She smiled once more and kissed him.

The kiss told Harry that never again would they be separated.

A/N:awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Also unlike HP and the Deathly Hallows it doesn't take a special thing like basalisk fangs or gryffindor's sword to destroy a horcrux, just saying.


End file.
